Spider Ninja
by Screaming Dean
Summary: In this tale Peter Parker is the spectator while Mary Jane Watson is Spider-Woman. In ch. 17 Mary Jane gets insulted at work while the Wicked Witch of the West gets ready to blow up Yankee Stadium!
1. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Spider Ninja

"THOUGHTS" !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've totally revamped and rewritten this fanfic by having someone else get spider powers. Feel free to read it over again.

Chapter One

"You ready for the science field trip, Peter?" Aaron Chang asked his friend and fellow martial arts student while the two were on the Midtown High bus driving towards their destination.

"I'm ready Aaron. I'm really looking forward to this. I hear Professor Otto Octavius and his assistant, Dr. Carolyn Trainer, will be there. They're reputed to be the best nuclear physicists in the world!" Peter Parker answered excitedly.

"You mean the way I'm one of the best martial artists in the world?" Aaron asked in fake arrogance.

"Still as humble as ever, eh, Aaron?" Peter said to the handsome, muscularly defined, Chinese American.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. It will take some time before I'm really the best."

"I was wondering. Why would a martial arts expert like you be even interested in a science field trip like the one we're going on?"

"A martial artist should also have brains. I'm not just a guy who can fight. Don't confuse me with Flash Thompson who really can't fight that well anyway. What I am is much deeper than that. But your skills aren't that bad either. Even though all you had was acrobatic and breakfall skills from when you were brought up in the circus, you did pretty well. You're one of the few people in our class who can spar with me even if you spend a lot of time dodging and running away from me. I appreciate the fact that I have to work hard in order to beat you. And my great-grandfather teaching you some tricks and exposing some weaknesses in my defenses to you kept me on my toes."

"I'm not just an ordinary acrobat. The acrobatic training I went through was Chinese acrobatics, too, the kind of training Jackie Chan went through. But I also have gone through some boxing, kickboxing, a year of Brazillian jiu jitsu, wrestling, tae kwon do, wing chun kung fu and even some military and street fighting techniques. And don't forget I've learned speed hitting from that book I read," Peter answered.

"You didn't totally master any of those arts; you just learned the maneuvers and strikes. The only thing you really mastered was the Chinese kung fu acrobatic style which is the only style you learned I have a good amount of respect for. You adapted well to my family's Shu Ciao kung fu style. I wish I had taken acrobatics when I was younger but my father wanted to make sure I could fight first. Learning acrobatics only recently has been difficult. That's why you're so good at running away from me; you're so hard to hit or catch. But why did you learn so many different martial arts before finally settling on my family's kung fu style?"

"After my parents died in a trapeze accident I went to live with my aunt and uncle. My sadness over my parents death made me shy and withdrawn; for that reason I got picked on a lot. My uncle had me learn a lot of different martial arts styles but nothing really helped a whole lot except for the jiu jitsu. Then someone told my uncle about your kung fu style. I'm very glad I started learning it. It was really helpful to me in many ways, not just fighting off bullies."

"Yeah. My family's style is one of the best in the world. That's what helped you so much. But as I said it goes deeper than just fighting. But I wonder if any of those fighting styles you went through really helped you at all."

"The fighting styles I 'went through' did help me. I know I'm not as skilled as you but every now and then I 'pull a rabbit out of my hat' and come up with a maneuver you haven't seen before.'

"That's why it's good to spar with you. I have to pay attention whenever I fight you. You also get lucky every now and then," Aaron said matter of factually. "But I'm still the best."

"That's so interesting!" a voice called from left of them. On the other side of the bus sat Mary Jane Watson. She had bland red hair which was set in a bun, making her look like a frumpy, mousy secretary; her huge coke bottle glasses and conservative clothes helped to complete the female "Clark Kent" look she had. The teenage girl was around five feet five inches tall weighing 135 pounds. She was a female nerd if there ever was one.

Her natural meekness and shyness had made her a target of bullies to the point that two years ago on the last day of school when she was in eighth grade while drying herself off after taking a shower during P.E., Buffy Thompson, Flash Thompson's fraternal twin sister, and some of the cheerleaders of which Buffy was captain had grabbed her, tore off her towel and shoved her out of the girl's locker room exposing her naked to the whole school while the cheerleaders laughed and kept Mary Jane from getting back in the locker room. Many of the boys and girls laughed and mocked while Mary Jane had lay on the floor, curled herself into a ball and cried. Peter had noticed her, took pity on her and put his jacket on her covering her up despite the threats and insults of the people there. Ever since that day Mary Jane had had a crush on Peter.

"Oh, hi, Mary Jane," Peter answered kindly. "I didn't even notice you there."

"You know, I've taken martial arts as well."

"You have, eh?" Aaron asked. "What are you taking?"

"I've been taking tae kwon do for about two years. My father taught me some street fighting and wrestling techniques and I've even taken boxing and judo," Mary Jane said with a smile. She had done this because her parents had insisted on it since she had been picked on so much but despite all this Mary Jane was still called Wimpy Watson by Buffy Thompson and the cheerleader squad. She had tried to stand up to Buffy but had still lost the fight to her. Despite the attempts at martial arts training she wasn't much of a fighter.

"That's great, Mary Jane but you might consider taking my family's kung fu style. We have strong woman martial artists in my family; they could teach you how to fight as well. Weren't you a gymnast at one time?"

"Yes, I was but I wasn't very good. The exercises I've had to do weren't all that difficult for me but when it came time for me to do gymnastic feats I fell flat."

"Where did you learn how to escape bonds after being tied up?" Peter asked. "I heard you almost always escape whenever someone tries to tie you down."

Mary Jane blushed a little. "That was more trial and error. The cheerleaders and sometimes the football team would often tie me up and laugh at me. I tried to escape many times; eventually I figured out how to do it."

"That's very impressive. But I still think you should learn martial arts from the women in my family. Here." Aaron handed her a card with the number of his martial arts studio on it. "Call us up and get started as soon as possible. By the way, Peter trains there too."

Mary Jane took the card and smiled at Peter while Peter smiled back nervously. "I think she likes you, Peter. Why don't you string her along a little bit so she'll come and train at my family's studio?" Aaron whispered to him.

"I can't do that, Aaron. She's nice and everything but the girl I'm in love with is Gwen Stacy. Besides, why does your family need more students? You got plenty."

"It's not just for my family's business; it's for Mary Jane as well. She needs it. I know what has happened to her. There's a rumor going around that one of the football players raped by her a little while back. She's been bullied worse than you, Peter so she really needs the help. She has 'victim' written all over her despite the little bit of training she's attempted to do."

Elsewhere on the bus some other guys were talking. "Look at those two over there, the guke and the geek," Flash said to some of his fellow football players who laughed.

"When are we going to get even with those guys for ruining our fun, Flash?" Monk, one of the offensive linemen on the high school football team, asked. He was a very big guy who often blocked for Flash as he ran with the ball as a running back. "When we attempted to pants some of the members of the audio visual club a week ago that geek, Peter Parker, made us waste too much time chasing him down and even got some good shots in," the bald lineman said as he rubbed his still aching neck.

"I remember that, Monk," Morris Gainer, a defensive lineman and captain of the defense side of the football team, said. He was the nose guard(the lineman who faces the center, the center is the guy who's right in front of the quarterback and gives him the ball during snap off). "Then that Chinese guy used his karate to beat some of us up. I don't know why he hangs around a geek like Parker."

"I think it's kung fu not karate. Karate is what Japanese guys do. Kung fu is what Chinese guys do," another football player said.

"Whatever!" the defensive captain yelled in anger. "We gotta do something about them. I'd like to grab that a guy after beating him up and say to him, 'get out of here, man. And take you're kung fu witcha, you're kung fu witcha, you're kung fu witcha.'"

"We'll get them, Morris. I was thinking about shoving one or both of them into some chemicals or something like that. Our best opportunity will be today since we're going to a lab. We'll only get one chance for this so listen up." Flash then whispered the plan to his fellow jocks.

After Flash had explained his plan with his buddies his sister, Buffy had heard the whole conversation since she and some cheerleaders had been sitting right behind them. "The guys shouldn't have all the fun, right girls?" Buffy said to her cohorts. Buffy Thompson was a tall statuesque young woman with super model good looks who had the same reddish-blond hair her brother had. In addition to being the captain of the cheerleader team she was also a star athlete in volleyball, girl's basketball and other sports.

"What do you have in mind, Buffy?" Harriet Osborne asked, enthused.

"After the football team have shoved those guys into whatever they're going to shove them into we'll quitely shove Mary Jane into those chemicals. Hopefully she'll get really sick and die. I want that geek girl, Mary Jane to suffer for standing up to me. How dare she do that?"

"All right, but I figured you beating her up was enough."

"It won't be enough until I say it's enough! Don't you dare challenge me or I'll throw you off the cheerleader squad!"

"OK. OK," the cheerleader said, frightened at the prospect of losing her premier status as a cheerleader.

"Don't be such a wimp, Tina," Harriet Osborne said with a wicked smile on her face. "So what's the plan, boss?"

"Here's the plan."

Eventually the bus arrived at it's destination and the students exited the bus and were led inside. "Hey, Peter! Hey, Aaron! Wait up!" Maynard Wilson, the president of the Audio Video Club, called out running towards them.

"Hey, Maynard. We didn't see you on the bus. This is pretty interesting, isn't it?" Peter said to the nerdish boy with the horn rimmed glasses.

"You guys need to be careful," Maynard whispered to them. "Flash Thompson and the football team have something planned against you two."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Those guys are nothing. I can take anything those guys throw at me. And Peter can dodge around until they get tired of chasing him. So there's no problem," Aaron said with confidence.

"Uh, can I hang out with you guys?" Maynard humbly asked.

"Sure, dude. I might need a good cameraman when I become a great martial arts movie star," Aaron said as Maynard happily walked along side them.

"Hey, Peter. There's the girl of your dreams, Gwen Stacy," Aaron said as he regarded the beautiful blond."

"Aaron. Keep it down. You want them to hear you?" Peter said a little embarrassed. "Besides, I think she's dating Morris Gainer, captain of the football team."

"Don't worry about him, Peter. I'm sure you could take him," Aaron replied as the three boys admired the radioactive spiders in their encased environment.

"They're nearing that radioactive laser that's operating inside that glass casing on that table over there. How about if we 'accidentally' shove those geeks into the casing of those irradiated spiders? That will fix them," Morris said to Flash Thompson.

"That's a good idea, Morris. Since Aaron is the toughest one, I'll make sure he gets the worst of it. They're right in front of one of those glass cases now. Let's walk up to them quiet like," Flash said as his teammates followed him.

"The nuclear radiation here is very intense and concentrated. Dr. Octavius is a genius!" Maynard stated as he went on and on about the experiments that were taking place.

All of a sudden, the group of football players shoved the three boys towards the table on which the plexi glass container with the irradiated spiders in it, breaking it. !!SMASH!! Aaron took the worst of it as he was in the center of the three while Peter absorbed a little bit of the spider radiation, him being on the right of Aaron. Flash and the boys ended up shoving the Maynard on the left of Aaron.

Then Buffy and the cheerleader girls quitely and quickly grabbed the nerdish Mary Jane who had actually been daydreaming, staring off into space, and shoved her into the area that the football players had shoved Peter and Aaron into. Mary Jane had nimbly kept from falling into the radiation but screamed when a spider which had been living in the now broken glass container and thus had been irradiated, bit her, causing her to faint and fall on top of the guys who had smashed into the glass casing.

"What a wimp!" Harriet Osborne said while the others laughed.

"The sight of blood probably caused her to faint," another cheerleader said.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Flash asked his sister.

"I'm joining in on the fun, brother dear."

"You should have asked first..."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"It's no problem, Flash," Morris said, admiring the sexy cheerleading captain.

"What's going on here!" one of the scientists who worked there called out, running towards the boys with security right behind him.

"Uh, these guys fell into the glass dome here. We didn't have anything to do with this," Flash Thompson lied as the other guys and cheerleader girls behind him nodded in agreement. The three boys and were sprawled on the floor while Mary Jane was writhing on the floor in pain next to them.

"We need to get these people to the hospital! Call an ambulance!"

"Flash!" Mr. Peabody, the teacher who was in charge of the field trip, called out. "What have you done this time?!"

"I ain't done nothing, Mr. Peabody. These guys fell," Flash answered looking innocent as the teacher looked at him suspiciously.

"It's true, Mr. P," Morris piped in. "They tripped and fell." The other football players and cheerleaders again nodded their heads in agreement.

XXX

"Peter? Are you OK?" Peter heard as he started to wake up in his hospital bed.

"Huh? Aunt May? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, son," Ben Parker answered. "The doctor said you'll be OK. You crashed into a glass container filled with radiation so you were fortunate. Your friend, Aaron, was practically bathed in radiation and broken glass. The doctors aren't sure how long it will take for him to recover. Maynard's OK but Mary Jane is in a coma. How did it happen?"

"It was Flash Thompson and his jock friends! They shoved us into that glass casing! Ever since Aaron and I stood up to them, they've been waiting for an opportunity to get back at us for a long time now," Peter answered hotly.

"Take it easy, Peter," his uncle said, restraining him. We know Flash Thompson has been picking on you and others for some time. That's one of the reasons we put you in all those martial arts classes. It's obvious they worked up to a point. You didn't have so many 'accidents' after you got your black belt."

"I don't know if I like all this fighting. People get hurt when fights happen. I thought the purpose to taking martial arts was for you to feel good about yourself and have more self esteem," Aunt May interjected. "Isn't Aaron Chang the prize student at the karate school you go to? Fat lot of good karate did him."

"It's kung fu not karate. Yes, he's good but he's not invincible. I'm sure he'll recover from this. There's a saying, 'that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger.' That's what will probably happen to Aaron.

"I understand that statement, Peter, but it's not always true." A very old Chinese man had walked into the room with a sense of grace and stealth that no one had noticed him until he had spoken. He was five feet four inches tall with long, gray/white hair. He looked very frail but his eyes showed a strength and experience unknown to most people.

"Mr. Chang! How's Aaron doing? I heard he was seriously injured!" Peter said to the martial arts master.

"I'm not sure if Aaron will make it or not. Things don't look good for him right now, but thank you for your concern."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Mr. Chang. I hope and pray Aaron will get better," May Parker said graciously.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Parker. Now that I've seen that Peter is OK, I'll be taking my leave." With that the old man left.

"May!" a woman called out as she ran into Peter's room.

"Yes, Ruth?" May answered.

"Is Peter OK? My son, Maynard, told me how that brute, Flash Thompson and his goons shoved him, Peter, Mary Jane Watson and that Chinese kid into that radioactive glass container. My son will be OK but I heard the Chinese guy got the worst of it. I wonder what happened to him. Anyway, something should be done about Flash Thompson! He's been picking on my poor Maynard for years."

"That's not a bad idea. I'm planning on calling the school tomorrow," May answered.

Hidden in the shadows was a small ancient woman. When no one was looking she moved though the hospital like the ninja she was, unseen into the room Mary Jane Watson was located. "Yes. There you are. You have a lot of power residing in you, child. So I'm going to make sure you learn how to use it." The old Japanese woman put her hands on the girl's head and concentrated.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'll end this chapter right here. Thanks for reading this fic. Now please review.


	2. Spidey Goes Public

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Two

Mary Jane "woke up", lying on a strange bed. She seemed to be in an ethereal world or another dimension but she really couldn't be sure. "Good you're awake," she heard someone say.

"Who are you and where am I?" Mary Jane grasped her throat in surprise when she realized her voice had changed a great deal from what it used to be. Then she took a good look at the diminutive Japanese woman, recognizing her. "You're Sensei Shogakukan, a friend of the judo master who tried to teach me jiu jitsu, aren't you?"

"Yes, that was my grandson. I knew then you weren't meant to be only a jiu jitsu practitioner. You are destined for bigger and better things. You may call me Sensei but let's get to the point. Your mental essence is here in this alternate dimension so that you can learn my Shogakukan Ninjitsu style. You have super human abilities which must be mastered as soon as possible. As you can see I'm a very old woman so I don't have a lot of time to live; we should get started right away."

"All right. Last I remember I was in a coma in the hospital. I've always wanted to learn more martial arts but what about my parents? Won't they be worried about me?" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"Your comatose body is still in the hospital. The doctors don't exactly know what's wrong but your parents know where you are and visit you on a daily basis. In addition to being in another dimension we're also in your subconscious mind right now."

"What's this about me having super human abilities?" the red head said as she got up from the imaginary bed and looked at herself in a mirror that appeared as soon as she wished to see one. While looking at her reflection she noticed she was a lot taller with a much more impressive muscular but not too muscular physique. She was actually 5ft. 8 inches tall, weighing 135 pounds resembling a ms. fitness competitor as opposed to a bodybuilder with measurements, 38 double D bust line, a 24 inch waistline and 36 inches around her hips. She was shapely and drop dead gorgeous with bright red, sparkling hair instead of the dingy brownish red hair she normally had. And a beautiful face to die for with sparkling green eyes instead of the dull green eyes she normally had.

"You've changed, Mary Jane Watson. An irradiated spider bit you, giving you a great deal of power. But you must learn how to use that power for good. That's why I'm here."

"Um, all right. Let's get started." _"As soon as I'm done training here I'll get Buffy back for all things she's done to me. Then I'll show Peter the new me. Wait until he sees me naked as I am now; he'll freak!"_

!!SLAP!! "I heard that! You're not to use your powers for revenge or to simply get what you want! With great powers come great responsibility.

"But how..."

"Your mind is an open book to me, especially now. The training I'm putting you through will teach you how to strengthen your mental faculties so that they'll catch up with your much stronger body. We can't have super villains with mind control using you to do their bidding. While we're here you can also learn how to switch from your hero ID and back. The inter dimensional intersection we occupy allows learning at a much faster rate. Quick change abilities will be useful in your career as a super heroine."

"Super heroine?! You're gonna tell me to use my powers for the sake of mankind or something like that, like some super hero, aren't you?" Mary Jane said, remembering the elastic Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four, saying something to that effect when Ben Urich of the Daily Bugle interviewed him and the three other members of his group.

"Yes. I know you're a good person deep down but if you walk on the path of selfishness it will lead to disaster. Now let's get started. You'll be able to wake up when we're done. There is so much for you to learn. Shogokan ninjitsu and all it's supplementary skills normally take ten years to learn but you'll be learning how to master it in days in real time."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's a great honor to learn this almost extinct martial art. I want and need a heir to carry on the art and this world will have need of heroes."

"Oh. All right."

During this time, in addition to the ninjitsu she learned, the young girl also learned gung fu(the ability to take a beating), iron skin(ability to resist killing attacks) and tai chi. She also acquired the limited power/skill of super speed which allowed her to move almost faster than the eye could follow for short distances and hit a target dozens of times in seconds. Her escape artist and gymnastic skills were vastly improved during this time by learning ninja acrobatics, breakfall and escape artist skills. Her rudimentary dirty infighting, tae kwon do, jiu jitsu and wrestling skills were massively increased but sublimated into the ninjitsu she was currently learning.

In addition to learning how to better use her powers Mary Jane, with the help of the radiation she got from the spider biting her, mastered body control to such a degree that she could disguise herself from what she used to look like to what she looked like now. Thanks to her new super speed powers she was able to make these changes quickly. Her body control was proficient to the extent that she was even able to change the color of her hair and eyes, fingerprints and even DNA. She also learned how to use her body control to decrease her height, making herself 5ft. six inches in her civilian ID. She also learned how to change clothes at super speed as well.

After what seemed like ten years of brutal, nonstop training to the teenage girl Sensei Shogakukan finally said, "now you are finished. When you get home you'll find a package from me. See to it you open it quickly. You'll need it in your fight against crime. Now I bid you adieu."

"Wait! What's next?!" Mary Jane called out.

"The rest you'll have to find out for yourself. I'm the only one left who has mastered my family's ninja style, or more accurately, you'll be the only one left who has mastered my ninja style."

Mary Jane looked at her a little quizzically.

"Another ninja called Shikata and some others have wiped out my family. Her allies were super powered so I don't know whether or not you can defeat them but I've done all I can for you. You're my legacy now. Make me proud." With that the martial arts master disappeared.

"Doctor! The patient's waking up!" the nurse exclaimed in surprise as the redheaded girl's eyes opened and she began to stir.

The doctor rushed in the room and regarded the young girl with a look of surprise as he looked at the hospital machinery which revealed that Mary Jane was indeed all together recovered from what had happened to her.

"How do you feel, Miss Watson?" the sophisticated, intellectual looking doctor said to her. He was of average height and build with blond hair and blue eyes, being somewhat handsome.

"I'm all right. How long have I been out of it?" Miss Watson asked as she began to rouse herself fully awake.

The doctor kept looking at the instruments and said, "you've been in a coma for about three months, Miss Watson. Your parents will be thrilled as soon as they find out you're a whole lot better. It's a miracle you survived at all. Someone shoved you into radiation during that field trip on the last day of school. Peter Parker walked away from what happened none the worse for wear but Aaron Chang died from his injuries and especially the bite from that spider."

"That's awful! How is his family holding up. His grandfather was such a nice woman," the girl said sadly.

"Never mind about his family," the doctor said, deliberately changing the subject. "That kid was disgustingly healthy but being bitten by a radioactive spider like that was a death sentence. Be grateful that the spider didn't bite you or you'd be dead right now as well, young lady. That kid was on his way to becoming the next Bruce Lee from what I heard. It's a pity no one will ever know what he could have become."

"What happened to his family?" the young girl asked with a sense of dread.

"Word on the street was that they refused to pay protection and beat up some gang enforcers so the Kingpin had them wiped out!" a young man who was sitting at the bed of his ailing grandmother which was a few feet from Mary Jane's own bed said out loud.

"Oh, no!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

The doctor gave a glare at the man who just shrugged. "Don't worry about them, Mary Jane. It's more important you get better. I'll be sure to inform your parents that you're all right." As the doctor left, the man who had spoken up earlier gave Mary Jane another half hearted glance, seemingly unimpressed he turned back towards his grandmother.

"What exactly happened to Aaron Chang's family?" Mary Jane asked with interest.

"Just like I said. The Kingpin sent some of his goons to get protection money from them and to force some of their fighters to throw some fights. The Changs refused and beat up the people the Kingpin sent to 'persuade' them. After his enforcers got their assess handed to them, he sent some super powered enforcers after the Changs who slaughtered them all. He felt the need to send a message to anyone who'd dare to defy his power and his control. I even heard that Aaron Chang didn't die from being bit by a spider but that the Kingpin had him moidered in order to make sure there wouldn't be any loose ends. Word on the street was the Changs were the best kung fu fighters of New York, so good as to even defeat anyone who used guns or knives against them. But all that didn't matter when the Kingpin hired a powerful ninja type super villain named Shikata along with the Enforcers and some hi-tech armored guys; the Changs were no match for all that firepower. Kingpin put out all the stops that time."

"Oh, no! That's terrible!" Mary Jane gasped.

"They're not the only ones. There was a Japanese judo guy named Shogocan or something like that."

"That's Shogakukan," Mary Jane corrected without missing a beat, surprising herself at her correct Japanese pronunciation.

The man gave the sick girl a harsh glare for a moment. "Whatever. They also refused to pay Kingpin off and defied his control so he wasted them too. I heard there was an old lady there who was a ninja or something; she was the last one to die."

"That's horrible," Mary Jane said sadly, thinking of the old woman who had trained her and her cryptic message to her before she left.

"Don't worry about it, Plain Jane or whatever your name is."

"Plain Jane?" Mary Jane then noticed a small mirror besides the bed and regarded her reflection, seeing that she mostly looked the same except she looked a little better than before.

"Yeah. What didja expect to see? Did you dream you were a hot babe or something like dat while you were asleep?" the man asked while Mary Jane gave a look of shock which confirmed the man's suspicions.

"I thought as much. So what if you weren't born beautiful. Forgedabout it. Just keep your nose out of trouble and I'm sure no one will notice ya. Never mind what happened to those gukes. Defying guys like the Kingpin is a sure fire way to get killed real quick. Now all the martial arts dojos and studios in New York cow tow to the Kingpin, doing whatever the Big Boss wants them to do; he practically owns this town." With that the man began to try to talk with his ailing grandmother who was still in her coma.

XXX

A few days later.

"Peter! what are you doing out there?!" Aunt May called out to him from inside, standing in the doorway.

"I'm just training Aunt May!" the young boy answered.

"You've been training awfully hard as of late, Peter. Have you been working out with weights as well? You seem a little more muscular," the old woman said as she regarded Peter's more muscular frame. "I hope you'll work as hard when you go back to school next week. Are you trying to make up for the fact you were slammed into that glass? You've been training tirelessly ever since you came back from the hospital a few months ago."

"I'm fine, Aunt May! I've never felt better in my life! I don't even need to wear glasses anymore! And my training has paid off! I've won several martial arts tournaments. I'm sure Aaron would have won them if he hadn't passed away."

"Hmm. I'm sorry those people ended up dying the way they did. But I wished you hadn't taken those lessons from Mr. Chang before he died. He was a nice man but he was rather strange. I'm glad you're studying at another kung fu studio. And I'm really glad you weren't there when those gangsters wiped the Changs out."

"I'm still upset over that. Master Chang was a good man. I wish there was something I could have done."

"There's nothing you could have done, Peter. You're just a competent fighter; that's all. And fat lot of good kung fu did for Aaron when he died from that spider bite."

"Aunt May, Flash Thompson was the one who shoved both Aaron, Maynard, me and even Mary Jane into that plexiglass. And it wasn't Aaron's fault. If it wasn't for Aaron's family training me, Flash Thompson would have clobbered me a lot more than he did when I was a little kid. Aaron was a big help when Flash got his jock friends to help him against me when I finally beat Flash up a couple years back."

"I'm not sure I like all this fighting. Violence begets more violence," Aunt May said as Peter walked inside.

"Uh, yeah, Aunt May," Peter answered.

"Hey, Peter! There's a wrestler named Crusher Hogan; he's going to challenge anyone who wants to to take him on tomorrow afternoon. How about it going over there and watching it with me?" Uncle Ben said out loud.

"Sure, Uncle Ben!" Peter answered happily.

"It will be good for you two go there for male bonding," Aunt May said in reply.

"It'll be great, Peter. The event is in Bensonhurst so it won't take much time getting there and back. You know I used to be wrestler, don't you?" Uncle Ben said.

"Yes, Uncle Ben, I remember. You taught me some wrestling moves remember?"

"Of course. That's why you're so tough now. We'll have a great time tomorrow!"

XXX

"I don't know what we're going to do with these bills, Anna. Things were tough before but Mary Jane's stay at the hospital has really cost us a fortune," Joe Watson said gravely.

"We'll think of something. but have you noticed how strange Mary Jane's been acting?" her mother asked with concern.

"My little girl's gonna be just fine."

"Ever since she's gotten back from the hospital she's been acting strange. She said something about trying to get a job so she could pay for the hospital bills she had piled up."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. She was always been a straight A student. She may even be a genius for all we know. Next time we see her we'll give her some encouragement," Joe Watson replied.

"But I'm still concerned. She spends so much time outside doing God knows what. She used to be such a shut in."

"It'll do her some good to get outside more often."

XXX

Mary Jane had found the package which had been hidden in her room as Sensei Shogakukan had told her during her "dream training session" while she was in a coma at the hospital. The packaged cloth had practically called to her when she had entered into her room. As soon as she had put it on, it had changed into the uniform she had mentally wanted it to change into. Knowing her powers were spider empowered she went with a spider motif. It was very convenient as she was able to change into and out of it in a blink of an eye. Mary Jane was thrilled when she found that the "dream" she had with the ninja master was not a dream after all which was confirmed when she found she could do everything she had learned how to do in the "dream".

She had spent time not only continuing her training in her new powers and skills but she also further practiced her quick change abilities. This also included using her body control and super speed to change her appearance from what she normally looked like to what she looked like in the "dream". This is what she looked like when she swung through the city by whipping out web lines out of her wrists and going to abandoned areas to train.

Her bright, sparkling red webbed uniform which matched the color of her hair(and resembled the red webbed part of the canon Spider-Man's uniform) had the small spider in the center, covered her midriff and the center of her stomach. Her gloves, go go boots and the shorts which resembled a bikini bottom were red and webbed too while her back, sides, arms and legs were bare except for the webbed cape which was actually a holographic illusion and matched the rest of her uniform except for the solid red picture of a spider on it(similar to the canon Spider-Man's spider on his back). She had decided not to wear a mask, opting to simply "disguise" herself in her secret identity by being pretty much what she had always been before with her coke bottle glasses and hair put up in a bun. Her hair was long and cascaded down her bare shoulders. Her uniform clung to her, allowing her to make any kind of movements she wanted without it coming off despite the seeming defiance of the laws of physics. Not that she would have cared all that much due to the fact she was now proud of her new sexy body and look as opposed to being the shy withdrawn little girl she had been only a few months ago. At the moment she looked nothing like the Mary Jane most people knew. In fact she now looked like a super heroine as her holographic cape billowed in the air!

_"I think I'll call myself Spider-Woman. I like the sound of that,"_ the young girl thought happily to herself as she regarded her reflection from a window of an office building while she was swinging by on a web line she had spun from her wrists.

Spider-Woman let go of her previously spun web line and leaped fifty feet into air landing on the side of a forty story apartment building. She was happy to see that she was able to not only walk but run up, down and sideways at super speed. At one point she leaped off the side of the building down to the top of another building, doing several acrobatic maneuvers which would have made a circus acrobat green with envy. Then she landed on her index finger, balancing herself easily and did a cartwheel, landing on her feet.

"This is so cool! I remember being super humanly strong. It's time for me to see how strong I really am." Spider-Woman jumped down from the building, spun a web line and swung towards the ground, landing on her feet right next to a Ford Nova. She found she was able to pick the car up with ease. Even the odd balance of the car was no problem for her.

"Hey! What are you doing to my car?!" a man called out, running over to her.

"I'm sorry, dude. I simply wanted to test out my strength," Spider-Woman answered.

"You want to test your strength? Go to the gym!" With that the man tried to shove her out of the way but as he tried to do that Spidey quickly moved out of the way so the man found himself shoving air. "What the?!"

"I'm just too fast for ya, fella. Weeee!!" Spider-Woman then twirled around a few feet away from the man whose jaw dropped at the sight. "No hard feelings, OK?" Spider-Woman walked off with a sexy switch of her hips as the man watched her go, still slack jawed. Then all of a sudden she leaped into the air, spun a web line and swung away.

"Wow! Who was that woman, wearing all that webbing?!"

_**"Sliced green tomatoes! French fried potatoes! Woo hoo!"**_ Spider-Woman sang out loud as she swung through Fifth Avenue, a main street of New York, twenty feet above the traffic lights as everyone stuck in traffic and the pedestrians going to and fro looked up at the red headed beauty. "I'm swinging it, baby! Oh yeah! Watch me! Woo hoo!"

"You can woo hoo me anytime, Lady!" a pedestrian called out to Spider-Woman's departing form while several impressed motorists honked their horns at the swinging red head.

"Myron! Try to get the news chopper closer to that lady swinging on a web," Ken Clarke ordered as Spider-Woman swung by the Daily Bugle helicopter.

"That's not gonna be easy, Ken. She's moving awfully fast."

"Just do it! She's swinging up and creating another web line. She's making a hard right. You ought to be able to follow her without having to worry about bumping into any street lights or anything else. I think she's on her way to the Empire State Building. Follow her!"

The Daily Bugle helicopter made a right turn and followed the striking red head and watched as she leaped at the end of the arc of her swing right for the Empire State Building. She then spun another web right at the top of the point of the building, swinging around and around until she finally leaped to the top of the pointed building, sitting on top of it with her legs crossed in a lotus position, balancing herself with shameless ease.

"She's stopped! Take the chopper over there where that lady is sitting down! Mike, get the camera ready. I want to interview her."

"Right, Ken," the cameraman confirmed.

But as soon as the helicopter got to the top of the building, Spider-Woman had disappeared. "Where did she go? She was just here a moment ago!" the reporter exclaimed.

"Hi there," a sultry voice called out.

"Who said that?"

"Me." Spider-Woman was clinging to Ken Clarke's side of the helicopter when she crawled towards the handsome reporter. "Is there enough room in there for me, baby?" Spider-Woman surprised the reporter by popping her head inside the helicopter right near him. After looking around she stepped inside, finding a place to sit, which was on the reporter's lap.

"So. How have you been, Ken?"

"Um, I'm fine," Ken stammered out, being speechless for the first time in his whole life.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" the young girl said sweetly.

"Um. M-Mind," the reporter answered nervously.

"Does it matter?"

"M-matter?"

"What's the mind? Doesn't matter. What's the matter? Never mind. Tee hee!" Spidey giggled, shook her hair and bounced around like a brainless bimbo while Ken Clarke finally got his composure.

"So, uh. What's your name, Miss?"

"My name is Spider-Woman and I'm a swinger!"

"Harumph!" Ken Clarke immediately put his hand to his mouth stopping a cough. "Well, Spider-Woman. You certainly swung through the city. Heh, heh."

"Yes. That's what I meant. What did you think I was talking about, silly? Are you OK? You seem so nervous. You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't bite. I might tickle but I don't bite. I've always been a big fan of yours, Ken. Can I call you Ken? Ken?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I've just never had such a beautiful woman swing through the city and sit in my lap like this."

"If I did a lap dance right here and now would that make you feel better?" the red headed girl said as she put her arm around the dashing reporter's neck, giving him a smile and a wink.

"Um. That won't be necessary. My, it's getting hot in here." Ken Clarke began to nervously adjust his tie.

"You need help getting out of that tie, Ken?" Spider-Woman said with a giggle, touching her hand to his neck.

"Uh, no. I'm OK. So. Where were you going while you were swinging through the city?"

"I really wasn't going anywhere. I was just getting a birds eye view of the city. We all know how great this city is, Ken."

"Of course. I notice your uniform has a spider on the front. Are your powers spider based?"

"Why yes. But since we're so well acquainted you can call me Spidey. My, you smell good." At this point Spidey's face was less than an inch from the reporter's as she looked into his eyes in a demure fashion. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. I..." Spidey's spider sense went off as the distracted helicopter pilot who was paying more attention to what was going on on the inside of the chopper as opposed to where the chopper was going which was about to fly into a building.

"Uh, oh! Gotta go!" Spider-Woman immediately got out the aircraft, ran on the bottom of it at super speed towards the pilot's side of the helicopter and redirected it away from the building. "You OK there, dude?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm all right. I got it now. Thanks," the pilot said as he took back the control of the helicopter again.

"I've had a great time, Ken, but I need to get going. Ta ta!" Spider-Woman leaped from the helicopter, spun a web line and swung away in the opposite direction, singing, _**"I'm coming out. I want the world to know. I've got to let it show! **_

Ken Clarke was in a state of shock for a while but then he said, "Mike, did you get all that?"

"Got it, Ken."

"This will make me famous! And Myron."

"Yes, Ken."

"Watch where you're going from now on!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked reading this. I would like to thank everyone who left reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, Speed Reader, Kool Moe D., luger 7, Excel, gump, They call me Bruce, XxBrooklynxX.

Here are Spider-Woman's stats. These are based on the Classic Marvel RPG.

SPIDER-WOMAN

FIGHTING: AMAZING(50) This level of fighting means an ultimate human fighting machine.

AGILITY: UNEARTHLY(100) This level of agility and reflexes is super human and beyond what a human being is capable of with intensive training which allows Spidey to dodge lasers and rapid machine gunfire with ease.

STRENGTH: INCREDIBLE(40) This level of strength means the ability to lift(press) 10 tons.

ENDURANCE: AMAZING(50) This level of endurance is super human and at a meta human level never tiring except for the need for a little bit of sleep.

REASON: EXCELLENT(20) This level of intelligence is a step below a genius.

INTUITION: AMAZING(50) This level means well attuned with her surroundings with strong hunches.

PSYCHE: AMAZING(50) This level means indomitable will power, extremely well-trained/focused

HEALTH: 240

KARMA: 120

RESOURCES:TYPICAL

POPULARITY: 30

POWERS:

Shape/Insta Change: Spider-Woman has the ability to quick change at super speed, changing her clothes into her Spider-Woman uniform(which can't be taken from her and adapts to all her powers) and her appearance from being a bland, dark haired, red head to a sparkling, vibrant redhead. She 's also a lot better looking in her hero ID as she goes out of her way to dress down and disguise herself in her secret ID. Her height also changes, going from 5 ft. 6 inches tall to 5 ft. 8 inches tall while her weight stays the same at 135 pounds.

Resistance to heat and cold: Excellent(she can handle any kind of normal temperature extremes easily)

Body Resistance: Spider-Woman's physiology and training gives her Excellent protection from friction and blunted attacks.(This means she can take 1,000 pounds worth of pressure without taking any damage whether physical or energy) She has Good protection against all other forms of damage.(This would be about 500 pounds of pressure) Even when she doesn't take any real damage she can still be knocked out.

Regeneration: Typical

Hyper Speed: Excellent(This means she can move at 1,000 miles per hour in short sprints) Her reflexes and reaction time are such that she can do things a lot faster than she could otherwise do like catching bullets in the air. She also gets an extra action in addition to the actions she'd normally get.

Hyper Leaping: Amazing

Speed Attack: Spider-Woman can do Amazing damage when she hits her target countless times using a martial arts speed hitting attack.

Stealth: Amazing (This is more of a skill than a power)

Total Memory: Excellent (This is more of a skill than a power)

Escape Artist: Unearthly (This is more of a skill than a power) Spider-Woman can use this to substitute her strength(as if she was capable of lifting 100 tons) for the purpose of ESCAPING HOLDS . She can even use the appropriate martial arts on top of this. She can also use this skill to escape bonds and entanglements of any kind

Wall-Crawling: Amazing

Combat Sense: Unearthly, a "buzzing" in her head alerts Spider-Woman of potential danger. Spider-Woman cannot be blindsided, and she may make defensive actions if she makes a successful power FEAT roll. Intuition in combat is equal to this power rank. She also has 360 degree object awareness, allowing her to sense her surroundings and know what's going on even if it's dark or if her vision is obscured.

Webbing: Incredible material strength web in the round it was fired. It hardens to Monstrous in the next round. This webbing is used for getting around (8 areas per round) and restraining opponents. She also can create the following:

Web Shield: Monstrous

Web Parachute

Gliding: Excellent air speed.(only Good without spinning a web of some kind)

Web Missiles: Incredible blunt damage at 5 areas.

Web Ki Energy: Incredible energy damage at 8 areas.

TALENTS

Martial Arts: All, Ninja Training, Weapons-master, Ambidexterity, Bump of Direction(she always inherently knows her north, south, east and west, up or down) Disguise/Actor, Tracking, Thief, Security Systems, Espionage, First Aid, Concealment, Weapon Specialist: Webbing, High Pain Threshold, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Climbing, Sleight of Hand, Detective, Speed Reading, Lightning Calculator, Computers, Engineering, Repair/Tinker, Electronics, Physics, Resist Domination, Shadowing, Journalism, Detective, Languages: English, Japanese

Special: Body reading: Simply by looking at someone, she can automatically determine with complete accuracy the martial arts skills, Fighting, Agility, Strength, Endurance, Body Armor, Body Resistance, Invulnerability(if any), the usual and current Health score of the person with an intuition roll. Her danger sense can also warn her if she's about to accidentally kill someone.


	3. With Great Power Part One

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Three

In the home of Mary Jane Watson, her parents had just seen Ken Clarke, reporter for the Daily Bugle, interview the new amazing Spider-Woman on television.

"I just don't believe it. There's another costumed nut on the loose. There ought to be a law!" Anna Watson stated in a huff.

"She's strange all right. I'll grant you that. I only hope she makes her decision to become a super hero as opposed to being a villain rather quickly. We have enough people with super powers acting in an aberrant manner," Joe Watson replied.

"It doesn't matter whether or not she pretends to be a super hero. That girl's a menace; worse than that she's some kind of super powered tease! She was practically traipsing around naked!"

"She wasn't naked, Anna. Most super heroes dress in that fashion. A conservative dress gown would probably come off when she does the things she does. Then you'd really have something to be upset about."

"The Invisible Girl of the Fantastic Four doesn't dress so slutty. Even if her clothes are skin tight, at least they're there. Spider-Woman could learn a lot from Sue Richards; it's called class and being a lady."

"All right. But look at the Thing. All he wears is a pair of swimming trunks."

"The Thing is a sexless, walking rock pile so he doesn't matter. But the kid with the flame powers scares me."

"They're strange and powerful; I'll grant you that. But my gut instinct tells me the Fantastic Four are good people. I also feel this Spider-Woman character is a good person on the whole."

"Gut instinct?!"

"I know these things, Anna."

"Well, you're wrong! That Spider-Woman is nothing but trouble. Haven't you read what J. Jonah Jameson said about her in his newspaper?"

"What did he say?"

"That's she's a menace!"

"Yes. I remember reading something like that. Mr. Jameson seems to hate every super hero out there. He even hates the Avengers. As it is most people who acquire super powers tend to become super villains. I don't know why that is."

"They're all freaks! By the way, where has Mary Jane gone off to?"

"I believe she's out looking for a job."

"You mean she's out there while that Spider-Woman character is swinging around?"

"Don't worry about it, Anna. Mary Jane is a smart kid. Besides, the worst thing that will happen is that she'll see Spider-Woman and get an inferiority complex. And if that kind of thing could kill Mary Jane she would have died a long time ago."

"What was that crack supposed to have meant?!" Anna said coldly, giving her husband the stare of death.

"Well," Joe stopped for a moment. "I mean that Mary Jane grew up seeing such a beautiful woman like yourself might have already given her an inferiority complex. How could she ever hope to compete with such a gorgeous woman like you?" Joe walked over to his wife, put his arms around her and gave her that look.

After a pause Anna said, "Good save, Joe. You're good."

I'm glad to hear you say that, Anna. A man likes to know he makes his woman happy." With that he picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom.

XXX

"Ladieeees and Gentlemen!" the announcer said through the microphone. "Presentiiiiiing Crusher Hogan, the toughest wrestler in New York City! If anyone wants to take a risk for 2,000 dollars, come into the ring and last five minutes against Crusher Hogan!"

"You know, Peter, if I was a whole lot younger I'd take that guy on and get the money," Ben said to his nephew happily.

"I'm sure you would, Uncle Ben. But maybe I should try. I can just run away from him for the whole five minutes. I can tell from here I'm a lot quicker than he is."

"How can you tell that from where we're sitting? We're in the tenth row. Look, Peter. I know I've taught you some moves but don't get overconfident. Look what Crusher's doing to that construction worker."

A large muscular man, dressed in his construction worker clothes, was lying on the floor after the huge wrestler had slammed him into the mat courtesy of a pile driver. "Yeah, that's right. No one can last five minutes against me. Is there anybody else? Another guy who wants to take me on?! Anymore contestants?! Next?!" the large muscular wrestler said so loud that everyone in the auditorium could hear him.

"I'd like to take that challenge," a sultry voice called out with a sense of presence and power.

"Who are you, Lady?!" the announcer inquired, not taking his eyes off of her.

"My name is Spider-Woman! Woo hoo!" the young woman announced as she spun around, making a vogue-like pose then sauntering over to the ring and jumping into it with an acrobatic flip a trained circus acrobat could never hope to duplicate.

"Crusher doesn't want to fight a girl," the announcer explained after the behemoth whispered something in his ear.

"That's cool, baby. Do I win by default?"

"No. We were prepared for the possibility of something like this happening. So instead of fighting Crusher Hogan you'll battle Belinda the Beast!"

"And I was so looking forward to getting my hands all over that hunky Crusher," Spider-Woman said with a sexy smile. The large man returned the smile, blushing a little as he left the ring, making way for a tall, large woman who walked or better yet strutted towards the ring.

The black haired Italian-American woman was 6ft. 4 inches tall weighing 200 pounds of mostly muscle with shoulder length hair and broad shoulders. Her arms were huge and imposing for a woman while her muscular legs looked quick and agile. Belinda was neither ugly nor attractive as her obvious toughness put aside any evaluations about her appearance.. She wore what was a cross between wrestling attire and black street clothes which made her look even more intimidating.

"I got you match. I got your match right here, pal!" Belinda exclaimed with a snarl. "So you think you would be able to shake your money maker and distract my cousin by prancing around in that go go dancer getup you're wearing while Crusher drooled all over himself and let you win the money? No freakin way! I can't stand pretty ass bitches like you who expect men to kiss up to them. When I'm through with you no man will want you!"

"OOOK. Let's get this party started," Spider-Woman announced with a shake of her hips.

"Well, ain't that sweet," she said with an evil grin. "Girl, I'm gonna rip your but limb from limb!"

"Time starts now!" the announcer proclaimed, quickly getting out of the ring.

"Roarrrr!" Belinda yelled as she charged her red webbed leotard wearing opponent only to miss said opponent who easily avoided her by leaping out of the way, somersaulting over the wrestler's head.

_**"I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me blind, blind!"**_ Spider-woman sang as she landed pertly on the ground, gliding on the floor as if she was doing the moon walk.

"So you're an acrobat who can sing and dance. That's not gonna cut it against me. You can run but you can't hide. Come here!" Belinda ran over to her with a speed that belied her size. But as fast as she was, Spider-Woman was a whole lot faster as she dropped to the ground and tripped the much larger woman sending her into the ropes.

"You're like, boring me, OK? You fight well but you're no match for me. Let's just keep this going for another three minutes so I can collect my prize money and leave with it," Spidey said as her holographic cape billowed in the air, adding to her presence.

"You think this is some kind of joke, you 80's throwback?! I'll rip that skimpy strip of cloth off of ya and tear off those implants. What do you say to that?! Stand still so I can pounds ya inta the ground!" the big woman yelled as she rushed her opponent again.

"Hey, these are real!" Spidey said as she dodged with ease while doing a little shimmy to the delight of the audience.

"You got more plastic in you than a toy factory. I hate fake bitches like you. You think you're so hot!"

"I don't think; I know." _"I need a couple more minutes and I'll get to end this and get my money,"_ the red head thought as she stood her ground, allowing Belinda to get her meat hooks on her. Belinda had the match won or so she thought.

"I got ya now! I'm going to squeeze the life out of you, you fake chest bitch! Uuungth! the big woman screamed as she tried to squeeze the sparkling red head when she found that her opponent had quickly and quietly escaped her hold and grabbed her wrists, holding her fast.

"This had been fun but the party's over. I know you have a hard time getting a man so I'll try not to hurt you too much." Spider-Woman grabbed the larger woman and casually threw her straight up in the air to the surprise of everyone there. Jumping up to her thrown adversary, Spider-Woman grabbed her again and put her in an airplane spin at super speed after which she slammed her into the ground, screaming, "Woo Hoo!"

!!CRASH!! Belinda the Beast bounced off the mat then slipped into unconsciousness.

_**It's over. It's over. It's overrrrr!"**_ Spidey sang as she did a victory dance.

"Wow! She's good! She's even more agile than I am!" Peter exclaimed.

"That girl is good. Not only is she fast, she's strong for a woman too: Ben said in admiration.

"Hey there's Puny Parker and his uncle! We oughtta go kick his ass some time. Maybe we should try it on his way to school next week," Flash said to his large, bald friend, Monk who was a lineman on the football team while a couple of other football players were there.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Flash. Peter is a martial arts champion. He's the best student in the kung fu studio he trains at. Word is he's even better than the instructor who runs the place. Beating him has become practically impossible to do ever since he trained under Aaron Chang's grandfather after he quickly recovered from when we shoved him into that glass container that broke into a million pieces. Peter is one of the few people who have mastered Chang's Shu Ciao Kung Fu style. He finished some hardcore training right before those mob hired assassins killed off all the Changs." Ox, a defensive lineman, explained.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Aaron passed away from the 'accident' he had at the science exhibition, having been bitten by that radioactive spider. So he's no longer a threat. He was the brawn of the two. Parker's just an agile geek," Flash answered confidently.

"I heard Mary Jane had recently gotten out of the hospital when she was in a coma for about three months. We gotta be careful, Flash, We have a chance to win the championship this year. If we're not careful we might get benched or something," Ox interjected.

"They're not gonna bench us, Dummy," Monk interjected."We're the football team! We do what we want! Football is more important to the school than a couple of geeks and a dead guke. You should have been there, Ox. It was great!"

"We'll make sure you're there next time, Ox. But check out this hot babe! What I want to know is, how is she staying in that skimpy outfit?!" Flash asked no one in particular.

"Frankly, I'm hoping she comes out of what she's wearing," Morris said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll say," Monk interjected.

"Can't you guys get your minds out of the gutter?!" Buffy Thompson said from a couple seats away. "That Spider Chick isn't so tough. I could probably beat her up myself."

"Sure, Buffy. Maybe if she stands up to you, you can shove her into plexy glass at a science exhibition!" a voice called out from two rows behind them.

"Gwen Stacy! What are you doing here?!" Morris exclaimed in surprise as Buffy made a grimace like face in the blond's direction.

"We wanted to see what was going on here and there was nothing else for us to do," Gwen answered.

"We?"

"Yes, we. This is my brother, Glen. He's a Freshman at N.Y.U." Glen was a sandy haired, handsome young man with baby blue eyes and a sense of seriousness and determination about him which only helped to make him even more appealing. Standing at 5ft. eleven inches tall and weighing 175 pounds, he looked like a light weight bodybuilder. At his sister's behest he waved at the football players and cheerleaders.

"Ooh, he's cute," Buffy Thompson said out loud to the agreeing nods of the other cheerleaders.

"And you all know Liz Allen."

"Hi, guys! the cute, perky blond with shoulder length hair greeted, putting down the magazine she was reading.

"Do you still have a thing for Peter Parker, Gwen? You could do a lot better. Ditch that zero and get with the hero!" Morris pronounced, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"He's not a zero. Didn't he beat you up some time ago, hmmm?" Gwen answered coyly while Glen gave Morris a hard, appraising look.

"He got lucky; that's all. Next time I'll beat him into the ground!"

"Anyway. Hey, Liz. I just got myself a brand new car! How about going for a drive with me?" Flash said, trying to impress the young girl.

"Um, I'll have to think about it."

"Hey! It's Peter. Hi, Peter!" Gwen called out as soon as she had noticed him. She then got up and walked over to him happily, flashing a bright smile as her brother followed right behind her, wanting to get a better look at his sister's possible boyfriend.

"Hi, Gwen. This is my Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben, this is Gwen Stacy," Peter said a little nervously. Then he noticed Glen. "Who are you?"

"I'm Glen Stacy, her big brother," the young man said coldly as he shook Peter's hand, squeezing a little too hard for Peter's taste.

"Well, hello there. So this is the girl you've been carrying on about, Peter. It's nice to meet you, Gwen, Glen. Peter's a good boy here; you could do a lot worse."

"Uncle Ben!" Peter said, embarrassed.

"Why thank you, Mr. Parker," Gwen said graciously.

XXX

"What does she see in that geek?!" Morris said as the four jocks left the auditorium. Morris was obviously upset over the fact that Gwen Stacy had chosen Peter Parker over him.

"We can still nail Parker, Morris. I know you'll go along with my plans now," Flash responded slyly.

"Yeah, as long as it's a good plan," Morris answered back. "But I do want to win the Championship this year. So let's jack him after school on his way home. This is my senior year and I have a good chance of getting into N.Y.U. so I don't want anything messing that up."

"Sure, Buddy. I'll make you look good," Flash answered.

"You're on the offense while I'm on the defense. How can you make me look good?"

"I'll say you kept the score down on the other team, making a victory more likely. You know how much charisma I have with the media."

"All right. so what's the plan?"

"Don't leave me out of this one, Flash!" Ox said putting his arm on Flash's shoulder.

"No problem, Big Buddy. Here's how we'll do it."

XXX

"So like, where's my money, OK? Spider-Woman asked the promoter with a cute tilt of her head as she stood in front of the balding man while he was at his desk eating, acting as if he didn't even know she was there.

"Listen here, Sweetie. I'm not going to pay you all of the money because you ended the fight before the time minimum."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Toots. I'm only paying you 200 clams!" the man said, handing her the money. "Now get your fine ass out of here!"

"I want all of my money, you fat pig! I checked the length of time during the fight, making sure to end it after the five minutes had expired! I shook my money maker, giving a good show so I expect to be paid!" Spider-Woman picked up the man by the lapels of his suit with shameless ease.

"What kind of steroids have you been taking?! Sheesh!"

"Get out of here, you bitch! I have some business to discuss with Mr. Danono!" a scary, harsh voice called out from behind her. Violently dumping the hefty man back into his chair, Spider-Woman turned around to see a chalk white skinned albino glaring at her. He was six feet seven inches tall, wearing a black suit which made him look like a gangster.

"Listen here, Chalky. I'm not leaving until I get my money, all of my money!!"

"Spare me your attempts to sound tough, Girlie. There's now way a piece of tits and ass is going to beat me. Both Crusher Hogan and Belinda the Beast are jokes compared to me. You don't want none of this." You're no match for Tombstone! the man said, cracking his knuckles viciously, making them sound like machine gun fire.

_**"You think I'll back down well you can forget it. You're body's like a punching bag and now I'm gonna hit it!"**_ the red head rapped and sang, doing a little dance as she got in a martial arts stance.

"How about I give you another three hundred and we call it even?" the promoter said, knowing how a fight between these two would wreck his office and maybe even his whole building. Tombstone had a reputation for causing a lot of carnage and destruction whenever someone stood up to him and this chick was tough enough to give Tombstone a run for his money.

"All right," the red head complied upset but still taking the money. "I'm not going; I'm gone!" As she left she sang, _**"Keep feeling fascination, passion burning, love so strong. Keep feeling fascination, moving forward moving on!"**_

After the young woman had walked out, Tombstone turned towards the promoter with a hostile glare. "It's a good thing that retro bitch left when she did. I was ten seconds from kicking her punk ass all over the place."

_"I don't believe this! What a ripoff!"_ Mary Jane thought to herself as she walked towards the exit of the now empty auditorium. _"I so hate this! I'm still like a wimp despite my power and skill! Well I've had it. No one's going to push me around anymore. I'll show them! Next time someone tries to screw me over like this again I'll just kick his ass. I know I could have kicked that chalk faced guy's ass!"_

"Stop Thief! a voice called out as a medium sized man came running in her direction. "Hey, Spider-Lady! Stop that guy!" But the lady simply got out of the way of the alleged thief, letting him run right past her through the exit and out into the street.

"All ya had to do was hold him for a couple of seconds, you ditzy bitch!" the guard said, running up to her.

"Don't tell me what to do," the gorgeous woman said dismissively with a shake of her head. "And don't call me a bitch!" the young woman exclaimed, doing and about face, violently kicking the exit door open and leaving the building while the security guard stood there with a look of consternation on his face.

XXX

Some time later, Nick Wall was sneaking behind the homes of the Parkers and the Watsons, hoping to steal something of value. _"The people in this area don't have a whole lot of money but what can I do? All those rich guys have so much security. as it was I barely got away from Mr. Danono. It was lucky break when that girl by the door was too stuck up to want to try and stop me."_

Nick continued to case the joints, seeing what was going on inside them. _"There are three people in that house. Plus that kid's some kind of karate expert. He probably thinks he's Bruce Lee or something. I can probably gun him down but if I do that he might not die fast enough. The kid looks rather strong too. He's also agile. Look at the flips he's doing! He may even be able to dodge my gunfire. Is he looking in my direction? I better hide."_

_"Is there someone there? I could have sworn I saw someone," _Peter thought as he looked out of the window, taking a good look around and seeing nobody. After taking another look around Peter shut the window.

_"The kid's suspicious. I can't go in there now. If I try something in there that kid might try to play the hero. Then I'd really have to kill him. That would give the old guy time to either get a gun or call the police. Those are the last things I need. However, the other house has only an old man and woman in it. I'll go rob them. As soon as I've stolen enough money I'm getting out of town._

XXX

"Who the F... are you?!" Joe Watson exclaimed as he saw the slovenly dressed man, sporting a gun in his hand in his living room.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to curse like that, Joe?!" Anna Watson said as she walked into the living room, gasping in surprise as she saw the man with the gun.

Joe immediately got in between his wife and the burglar. "You're not touching my wife. I don't care if you have a gun or not!"

"The burglar rolled is eyes. "Don't flatter yourself and your old, shriveled up wife, old man. Just give me all your money and credit cards and I'll leave you to you and your old lady alone."

"We don't have any money. Our credit cards are maxed out and we barely have enough money to pay our daughter's hospital bills."

"So what?! I don't care about your problems! Just show me the money. Show me the money!"

"I just told you, you idiot! We don't have any money. You picked the wrong house to rob. If we had any money we'd give it to you in order to get rid of you. But we don't so leave now."

Nick Wall's eyes seemed aglow with rage as he said, "give me your money! I won't tell you again, you schmuck!"

"Wait, Joe. I'll give him my watch," Anna said, taking her watch off and handing it to the burglar.

Nick Wall regarded the watch for a moment. "I couldn't get five bucks for this." Then he noticed he earrings Anna was wearing. "Take off your earrings and give them to me!"

As soon as Nick had gotten the earrings he realized they were nothing but costume jewelry and violently threw them against the wall, shattering them. "Are you trying to make fun of me?! Those earrings aren't worth nothing! Where's the money?!"

"Would you like our silverware?" Anna asked, trying to calm the situation down.

"What is this? Have I just robbed K-Mart? You ain't got nothing here, do you? What the F... are you wasting my time for?"

"We told you we didn't have any money. So why don't you get lost?" Joe said angrily.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I come in here looking to score some hard cash and you people ain't got nothing! I so F...ing hate this!" Then the burglar stopped for a moment. "When is your daughter coming home? She might be worth something if I sell her to a white slavery ring."

But when the burglar noticed a picture of Mary Jane and her parents on one of the tables in the living room which made the young girl look even worse than she actually did he went berserk. "Blast it! This chick's more homely than Ugly Betty. I couldn't get anything for her!"

"You have no cause to be insulting my daughter like that. Now get out!" Joe said, getting even more angry.

"Don't tell me what to do! I come in here looking for money and you hold out on me. Even the women here are homely. I've had enough!" With that the burglar shot Joe Watson in the chest four times. Once he had done that he turned tail and left through the front door, running hard and fast through the street.

"Joe! Joe! Anna immediately went to the phone and called for an ambulance.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you liked reading this leave me a review. Now I want to give props to the reviewers of the last chapter.

Excel, AshK, gen x, Redzorin, Kool Moe D., Sir Thames

Here are Peter Parker's stats. These are based on the Classic Marvel RPG.

PETER PARKER

FIGHTING: INCREDIBLE(40) This level of ability means extensive training. It's one step below what the maximum human potential is.

AGILITY: INCREDIBLE(40) This level means superior talent with intensive training, greater agility than a circus acrobat or olympic gymnast. Able to dodge single shot gunfire with ease.

STRENGTH: GOOD(10) Being able to live(press) about 400 pounds.

ENDURANCE: REMARKABLE(30) This level of endurance is the basic human limit. Someone with this kind of endurance never tires except for the need to sleep.

REASON: EXCELLENT(20) Near genius level intelligence.

INTUITION: REMARKABLE(30) This level means a great attention to details and attention to environment. A good awareness of environment.

PSYCHE: REMARKABLE(30) A strong ability to resist mind control, a good deal of mental focus.

HEALTH: 120

KARMA: 80

RESOURCES: TYPICAL

POPULARITY: 5

POWERS: These "powers" Peter got mostly from martial arts training and partially from the radiation which mildly boosted him up.

Speed Attack: Peter does Excellent damage when he hits his target countless times using a martial arts speed hitting attack.

Body Resistance: Typical

Hyper Speed: Feeble

Hyper Leaping: Typical

Stealth: Typical

Combat Sense: Incredible, a "buzzing" in his head alerts Peter of potential danger. He cannot be blindsided, and he may make defensive actions if he makes a successful power FEAT roll. Intuition in combat is equal to this power rank.

EQUIPMENT: Camera and extensive video equipment.

TALENTS

Martial Arts: A, B, C, D, Ambidexterity, High Pain Threshold, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Climbing, Escape Artist, Computers, First Aid, Resist Domination, Chemistry, Physics

Special: Peter has Remarkable knowledge and ability when it comes to Electronics, audio and visual equipment, cameras, bugs, video cameras, VCRs and anything having to do with these things.


	4. With Great Power Part Two

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Four

_"I don't believe I got ripped off like that. What a crock!" _Mary Jane thought to herself as she walked home in her civilian ID with her coke bottle glasses on. She had swung her way back to Forrest Hills and quick changed a couple blocks from her house as soon as she saw the coast was clear. She was still steamed as she walked towards her home, seeing a bunch of the police cars near her house.

"Mary Jane!" May Parker called out to her, running towards her with Ben Parker right behind her.

"Hi, Mrs. Parker, Mr. Parker. Oh, no! Did something happen to Peter?! Is he all right?!"

"Peter's fine, Mary Jane. It's your father."

"What about my father?"

"A thief broke into your house and shot him," May explained soberly.

"Oh, no!" Mary Jane ran towards her home right by the police officer who was keeping everyone back.

"Hey, kid! You can't go in there!"

But Mary Jane ignored the cop and noticed the gurney the paramedics were rolling out of her house and pulled the covering off and saw her father, dead.

"No! No! No!" Mary Jane sobbed.

"Mary Jane! It will be all right," May Parker consoled, holding the weeping girl. Then Mary Jane let go of May and walked to one of the police detectives.

"Who did this?!"

"We believe his name is Nick Wall. We've been trying to nab this guy for a while now."

"Where is he?" Mary Jane said with a sense of seriousness that even impressed the police detective.

"The perp who did this is holed up in an abandoned warehouse a few blocks away. We got the place surrounded. We'll get him. Don't worry about it," the detective answered. After hearing all that Mary Jane ran off. "Hey! Come back! What's a little mousy girl like you going to do?"

"That's OK, Officer. She just needs to go off and vent. Her father just died," Ben Parker said.

"Oh. That was the victim's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Ben, I'm going to stay with Anna tonight so don't wait up. I left some tuna casserole in the refrigerator; just heat it up."

"All right, May."

As soon as there was someplace hidden from prying eyes, Mary Jane changed into the amazing Spider-Woman!

Spider-Woman quickly located the abandoned warehouse where the guy who shot her father was supposed to be holed up. Two police cars surrounded the place but the cops hadn't entered the building as of yet.

_"Now where is that no good crook? He'll pay for murdering my father!" _the drop dead gorgeous red head thought to herself as she searched through the dark insides of the building. Then all of a sudden. !!POP!!POP!! Spider-Woman easily evaded the gunfire, eventually maneuvering her way to the crook's hiding place which was well concealed for cover. Spider-Woman knew where her quarry was but she wanted to look in the person's eyes as she beat him up so she found a light switch and turned it on.

"Hi there. I'm the amazing Spider-Woman. I'm here to bring you to justice," she said, standing out in the open.

"I know who you are. You're the bitch who felt she was too good to nab a low level criminal like me. I appreciate my good luck and I like the view I'm getting but there's no way I'm going back to jail."

"You **are** going back to jail. You can go back the easy way or the hard way," Spider-Woman exclaimed with her fists on her hips and her cape billowing in the air, adding to her presence.

"You're really impressive, baby. But you're going down." Nick Wall shot at the woman who seemed to be only standing there while his gun fired and ran out of bullets. "How did I miss? I shot you at point blank range!"

"Are you done? Good. Now it's time for you to pay." Before Nick knew what was happening, Spider-Woman was right behind him, tapping his shoulder.

"What the?!" !!POW!! Nick Wall went down like a ton of bricks, hardly knowing what had hit him.

_"I wonder who this guy is." _Spider-Woman took a better look at the guy and her face went white when she recognized the man whom she had allowed to get away. "No! No! Noooo!!" she sobbed as she realized that her father didn't have to die. She then remembered what her sensei, Shogakukan, had told her about how her being selfish would bring about a terrible disaster.

After a few minutes of weeping Spider-Woman grabbed the guy, webbed him up and tossed him out the window where the police had been planning their assault of the building.

XXX

Next day Spider-Woman swung through the city on a web line when her spider-sense went off allowing her to avoid getting hit by the "Human Torch! Watch where you're going!" the red head called out to the passing fiery super hero. Are you trying to barbecue me? You really think you're hot stuff, don't you?!

"Very funny. You watch it! I have places to go and people to see!" Johnny Storm called out. But when he realized that he had just passed a hot babe he made a U-turn and flew back towards Spider-Woman and flew right beside her as she swung on her web lines, letting them go and making new ones as was needed. "Who are you anyway?!"

"I'm the amazing Spider-Woman. You really ought to watch where you're going. I can handle the heat but if you had run into a scaffold where men were painting or cleaning windows you might have seriously burned them."

"You got a lot of nerve! Oh, now I recognize you. You were on television. I enjoyed the show you put on but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do," Storm answered as he admired the view he was seeing at the moment.

"If I'm so repulsive why are you still following me? Can't take your eyes off me, can you?" Spider-Woman asked coyly.

"I said I enjoyed the view and I meant it. You look pretty good."

"I thought you were in a hurry or something."

"Johnny! What's keeping you?" a feminine voice said from the fireproof comlink on the flaming young man.

"Yeah. I'll be right there! Catcha later, babe." With that the Torch flew off, leaving a fiery trail.

As the super powered red head kept on swinging through the city, seeing if there was any trouble brewing, she heard, "the building's on fire! Help! Help!"

_"It's time for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman to make an appearance," _the red head thought to herself as she swung in the direction of from where the smoke was coming.

"Who's that chick in the red web suit?!"

"I think it's one of the Avengers!"

"No. It's Spider-Woman! She's going to save the day. Hooray!" a small little girl called out while she pointed at the red blur swinging towards 50 story building's 40th floor which was on fire.

"Help me!" a large middle aged woman screamed from an open terrace with fire and smoke behind her. Then flame from below the terrace came flaring up as an updraft, setting the terrace aflame.

_"I better get to that lady and soon or she'll end up as bar-b-q!" _Spider-Woman swung over to where the large woman was. "Hey! Someone ask for help here?"

"Are you some kind of new super hero?" the woman asked.

The young girl stopped for a moment. "Yes, I'm a super hero. Here, hold on to me tightly." Then Spider-Woman gently grabbed the large woman and swung away from the building eventually landing near where the firemen were setting up their equipment.

"What the?!" the chief fireman exclaimed when he saw Spider-Woman swing down and land in front of him with the woman in tow. "Who the F# are you?!"

"I'm Spider-Woman. All right? You want my help or do you want to curse me out here?" Spider-Woman said impatiently with her arms folded on her chest, hair and cape billowing in the wind.

"Um, it will take us some time for us to get set up. If you can swing up there and drop the people there onto the safety canopies we hold up that would be helpful," another fireman requested as Spider-Woman left the woman in the care of some nearby paramedics.

"All right. Get it ready. I'm on the way!" Spidey ordered as she did a super human leap into the air, spun a web line and swung over to the nearest person calling for help.

"Help meeee!" a frail old man screamed with his head out the window as the flames behind him got closer and closer.

"Take it easy, old timer. I got you. I got you," Spider-Woman stated as she grabbed the old man gently and swung away from the flames.

"You've got me. But who's got you?"

"I'm swinging it, baby." Then Spider-Woman sang, _**"don't you worry bout a thing. Don't you worry bout a thiiiiiing!"**_

"Are you some kind of super hero?" the old man asked with a gasp.

"Yes, that's right," Spidey said with a smile.

"Don't quit your day job. You're singing ain't that good."

"Ouch! That hurt," she said, giving her passenger a hurt look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Hey! You look really good though. If I was fifty years younger I'd be all over you," the old man said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks. I feel a lot better now."

The new super heroine dropped him off with the firemen she had talked to earlier when the New York Fire Dept. Captain walked up to her.

"By the way, what is your name, lady?"

"My name is Spider-Woman. Tell your friends. After the fire had finally been taken care of, the red headed girl swung off into the sunset.

_"Wow! That's Spider-Woman's something else. She's pure poetry in motion. She has more agility and grace than I ever had. It's a good thing I had my camera with me,"_ Peter Parker thought to himself as he took pictures.

XXX

Later that night, Spidey was patrolling the city, web slinging, bypassing skyscrapers and enjoying the sights as she swung through over the lights of the town. Eventually she leaped on top of a particularly tall building, looking down on the city. _"It's a good thing I learned how to get eight hours worth of sleep out of one hour; I have more time to really train and patrol the city. Nothing is going on so I'm gonna wrap it up."_

But as Spider-Woman began to come down from her high vantage point, swinging through the lower parts of town she heard screaming. "EeeeeK! Let me go!" a young woman screamed as she was being dragged out of a dry cleaning store.

"Your father owes the Kingpin a lot of money so we'll be taking you as payment," the leader of the gang of thugs said, wearing a pin striped suit and a fedora hats. The four guys backing him up wore dirty street clothes which had the blood of the girl's parents after having beaten them up and leaving them in the dry cleaning store a bloody mess.

"We never borrowed any money. We came here from Finland for a better life. All we ever did was work hard for everything we have."

"Your father didn't want to pay protection and when we looked through the cash register we didn't find enough money for a month's protection. It really pissed me off when we searched the whole store and didn't find anything. We don't like hold outs."

"We've only been in business for a month. My father pays the bills quickly. He even paid the monthly protection as hard as it was to do that. Why are you doing this?" the blond haired girl sobbed.

"Oh, yeah. You did pay. I guess I forgot to tell my capo about that. Oh, well. Too bad for you anyway, girl. But don't worry about that. There are plenty of whorehouses our boss owns where you can work. So what if your parents paid anyway? You're so hot and sexy you'll fetch a mighty good price when we whore your ass out. Your father should have accepted my offer to buy you but noooo!"

"Nooo!" Let me go! Let me call ambulance! My parents might still survive!"

!!WHAP!! "Shut up! Don't worry about your family; they've been taking care of for good. Now all we have to do is break you in."

When the men had dragged the Finnish beauty into a dark alley and reached for her apron, tearing it off, leaving her only in her bra and panties they heard a voice. "I so hate rapists. I hate extortionists too but rapists are on the top of my hate list!"

"Who said that?"

"You talking to me? You must be talking to me; you're looking in my direction," Spider-Woman said clinging ten feet from the ground on the side of the opposite building, trying to sound like an Italian-American.

"You're that Spider-Woman, chick arentcha?"

"That's right. That's me. You have a problem with that?" the young woman answered from her spot on the wall.

"You look like nothing but tits and ass to me. Am I right, boys!" the lead gangster said as the five of them laughed. The girl looked up at Spider-Woman hoping she was the heroine she had been made out to be.

"Very funny. Laugh it up fuzzball!" the wall crawler said to the lead gangster who was a rather hairy man. She then jumped off the wall and walked towards the group menacingly.

"You don't scare us. Get her! Get her! Get her!!" the gang leader yelled as he pulled out a nine millimeter gun. As the thugs moved in on the red clad heroine they took out their guns and fired. Spider-Woman's movements were nothing less than super human as she easily evaded the bullets that were all over the place in her general direction.

"I'm too fast for you lugs. It's time I finished this," Spider-Woman said as she did an acrobatic flip and kicked two of the thugs knocking them both out while she was upside down and in the air. She then appeared right behind the other two henchmen and smashed their heads together, knocking them out as well.

"It's not over, Spider-Woman. Now get back before I kill the girl," the leader threatened as he held the girl fast with a gun to her head.

"I beat up all your guys. It's just you and me now. So what do you want me to do?" Spider-Woman asked with an attitude.

"Die!" the crew leader took his gun and fired but missed as Spider-Woman seemed to disappear. "Where did she go?"

All of a sudden, Spider-woman was right in front of him taking his gun away and shoving the guy to the side away from the girl. "I'm right here. Wanna fight or do you want to give up?"

The criminal got up and stood on one leg in a martial arts crane style. "I know several martial arts. More importantly I'm a master of Fok Yu kung fu."

"What the fok are you doing?"

"You mock me at your peril. I know you're a martial artist but I'm a whole lot better! Hyoo!" the man screamed as he almost flew in the air with a kick that missed his target by a mile. As her assailant flew by Spider-Woman he seemed to be moving in slow motion as the heroine grabbed his leg and held him up in the air.

"Hey, your Fok Yu is focked up! Giggle!" the webbed clad woman laughed and threw him back onto the ground several feet away from her.

"Don't you laugh at me! Hyooo!" the man attacked Spider-Woman again with a flurry of punches and kicks which Spider-Woman easily evaded, seemingly without moving a whole lot. After a few moments, she easily bypassed his defenses, finding an opening and knocking the guy out with a right cross.

Peter Parker had watched the fight from a safe distance, taking pictures. _"I'll get a lot of money for these pictures," _Peter thought to himself as he used his long ranged camera to take even more pictures from his vantage point.

XXX

"So you say your name is Peter Parker?" Betty Brant asked from her reception desk.

"Yes, that's right."

"I don't think anyone wants to see your pictures."

"But I have pictures of Spider-Woman in action! All right. I'll go to the Daily Globe; maybe they'll be interested," Peter responded as he made his way to the door.

"Wait a minute, son!" Robbie Robertson, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, called out.

"Yeah?"

"Did you say you had pictures of Spider-Woman?"

"Yes, I do. I was hoping to sell them to you. Are you interested?"

"Yes. Let me take you to J. Jonah Jameson; he owns the paper."

As Robbie walked Peter in Mr. Jameson's main office they heard Jameson screaming over the phone.

"I don't believe it! How can you actually think the crime rate has gone down because of this Spider-Woman?!" J. Jonah Jameson exclaimed as he put threw down the paper of the Daily Globe, his arch competitor.

"That's what happened, Jonah. If you don't like it, don't read the newspaper!" the editor of the Daily Globe answered back.

"So what if she helped rescue people from a fire and rescued some Finnish girl from a slave girl ring! For all we know she started those fires in order to look like the hero when she saved the day! She's an exhibition and a showboat. She's a menace to society!" Jameson yelled as he slammed the receiver in it's place violently almost breaking the phone.

"Jonah," Robbie Robertson said calmly. "This is Peter Parker; he has pictures of Spider-Woman."

"Oh, really? Let me see them," Jonah ordered as Peter handed them the photos. "Not bad for a teenager, kid. I'll give you a hundred bucks for the set."

_"I'll have to use the inner strength I got from my martial arts training." _"These are good pictures, Mr. Jameson. Nobody else has pictures like this. Give me four hundred for them or I'm going to the Daily Globe," Peter stated, not backing down in the face of J. Jonah Jameson's look of fury.

"What?! You got a lot of guts, kid. I'll give you two hundred for them and don't push it!"

"You have a deal Mr. Jameson," Peter answered happily.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you've enjoyed reading this give me a review for it. Thank you. Now I want to give props to the ones who left reviews for the last chapter.

They call me Bruce, Kool Moe D., Sir Thames, XxBrooklynnxX, Redzorin, The World-Famous Taco Kid, Speed Reader, Excel


	5. High School Brutality

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Five

After having taken some pictures of a battle between the Avengers and the super villain group called the Masters of Evil**(1) **and selling the pictures to the Daily Bugle, Peter was on his way home. He had cut class when he heard about the battle at lunchtime on his small pocket sized radio. Using his stealth to leave the school without anyone spotting him he had ran towards the battle after having taken the monorail there.

_"I still don't believe it! I got a whole thousand dollars for the pictures I had. But to tell the truth, I drove a hard bargain. But I earned that money! Nobody had the pictures I had. I even got a good picture of the diminutive Wasp as she fought that chick called the Enchantress with my zoom in lens. I had to climb up that building in order to get a better view of the battle and almost got hit with a few stray energy blasts but that goes with the job." _

Peter was still wet from being splashed by the water tower that the Melter had tried to hit Ironman with. Ironman avoided the gallons of falling water but some of that water had struck Peter even though he had been taking pictures from the building across the street. On his way home he passed by his high school and heard Gwen Stacy's voice.

"Get away, Morris!" the girl said from a darkened hallway of the school.

"No! You're mine! Are you in love with that geek, Parker? What does he have that I don't have? I can kick his ass all over the place!" the 260 pound noseguard(this the lineman on the defensive side who normally is in front of the center who's the lineman from whom the quarterback takes ball at the beginning of a down at snap off) stated angrily.

"I thought we were going to beat up on Parker?" a football player said he and some of the other members of the team watched the events.

"We were but no one knows where Parker went off to; he obviously heard what we were gonna do to him so he left school early. We can get Parker later. Just enjoy the show for now," another football player replied.

"That's not the point! Peter's nice and he doesn't scare me like you!" Gwen answered defiantly.

"Oh yeah?!" Morris said as his steroid induced muscles tensed. "Every girl in the school would be thrilled to go out with me. I'm the captain of the football team. Don't you know how things work at a high school? The football players always get what they want."

"I guess I didn't get the memo. Now let go!" Gwen said as she attempted to walk away. The roid raging noseguard attempted grab her at her but instead he ended up grabbing her blouse and skirt violently tearing both garments off. "Oh! My clothes! What do you think you're doing?!" Gwen screamed as she was stripped down to her lace bra and panties.

"I'll do more than that if you don't learn your place! Your tits and ass belong to me. Now I can strip you here in front of everybody or we can go back to my place." The other football players were watching with glee hoping they would get to see more of the beautiful shapely, buxom and practically naked blond. The few other people who were also there watching did and said nothing to stop what was happening for fear of enraging Morris and the guys on the football team.

"Let go of me! Stop it!"

"Shut up!" Morris grabbed Gwen by the arms violently squeezing and shaking her as the tears came from her eyes. "You're mine, you bitch! You'll do what I want you to do! How dare you think you can refuse me?! How dare you defy **my control**?!" the jock threatened as his roid induced anger increased making his eyes red and making the veins in his arms more prominent.

"That hurts! Stop it!" Gwen sobbed in pain and fear as her tears increased.

"Shut up! I'll do what I want! Now let's see what we have here," Morris said as he ripped off her bra while his teammates cheered him on.

"EEEEK!"

"Let her go, Morris!" Peter said as he quickly ran towards them_._

"We wondered where you were, Parker. Now we don't have to waste a lot of time looking for you. You think getting shoved into a glass container was rough? You'll have more pain than you ever had after we're through with you! Get him boys!" Morris ordered the defensive players on the football team who complied and swarmed in on Peter.

Peter spun around at super speed, evading the attacks of the football players using martial arts techniques that portrayed skill and finesse as opposed to just strength and power. He already knew how to take on several assailants at once so he maneuvered in such a way so that the guys beating up on him sometimes hit their own teammates instead of him. Despite taking on over a dozen or so football players, Peter still managed to knock out some of the jocks who were beating up on him without taking any hits from his opponents.

"I don't believe this! You guys can't even take on one geek?! Hey, Flash, Monk, Ox!" Morris called out to the star running back and two of the largest linemen on the football team, Monk being an offensive linemen and Ox being a defensive lineman. "Let's show our teammates how to take on an presumptuous geek! The rest of you stay out of the way!" he said turning to the rest of the football team.

"You got it, big man!" Flash Thompson acknowledged as he motioned for the aforementioned, prominent linemen to follow through with him on Morris' attack on Peter who wasn't backing down.

"If you guys want to fight, just bring it!" Peter said, mimicking the well known professional wrestler, Rock." _"These guys are tough. It's going to be hard taking these guys on without seriously injuring them. I'll have to do my best but if I do injure them, so what? These guys have been asking for it for years! I can actually feel a lot of power coming from Morris' blows. I figured he was taking steroids. There's no way he could have gotten the increase in defined muscle mass he has now in such a short amount of time without some kind of illegal supplementation," _Peter contemplated as the four unusually powerful jocks beat up on him.

"That's it guys!" Morris said as they began to beat up on Peter without getting in each others way. However, due to Morris' increased speed and power which may have been to a super human level, he was the only one getting his strikes in and doing any kind of damage to Peter. In the mean time, Peter managed to get some well placed hidden shiatsu attacks on his assailants which sent all of them except for Morris to the ground in a lot of pain. He then struck Morris with a shoving attack that sent the big guy several feet back into a few lockers, breaking them.

"Now it's just you and me, Morris." Then Peter noticed Gwen Stacy lying on the ground with her back to the wall, her arms covering her chest while sobbing in a fetal position, naked except for her lace panties. "Did you do that to her, Morris?!" the teenage boy yelled in anger. After he had walked over to Gwen, took off his jacket and covered her up with it, he turned towards the most deadly and most powerful bully in the school, preparing for the fight of his life.

"What if I did, you geek?! What are you gonna do about it?! I've been training awfully hard!" the roid powered jock answered harshly, breathing in such a way as to make his physique look even more impressive than it already was. "You got lucky the last time you beat me but you won't beat me now. It's probably for the best that I defeat you one on one. I've already put Gwen in her place; now I'll do the same to you!"

Peter got in a stance as his opponent came screaming at him in a rage. Easily avoiding the powerful athlete, Peter used his opponent's own strength and momentum against him, martial throwing him against two lockers which caved in due to the impact. !!CRUNCH!!

"You think your so smart, you prancing fairy?! I'll show you!" Morris ran towards Peter again stopping right in front of him. He then threw several skillful punches at the artful dodger hitting only air.

"I'm too fast for you, Morris, and I'm taking you down." Peter then threw several jabs which connected but did little harm to the titan before him. _"What's this guy made of? He should have at least winced in pain by now. Come to think of it, he's a lot more agile and faster than the last time I fought him. He's even learned some new street fighting techniques to go along with the boxing and wrestling skills which helped to make him the toughest the guy in the school until Aaron and I showed up. Fortunately for me, he's still not as quick and agile as I am but he moves awfully fast for all the increased muscle bulk he has."_

"You ain't doing nothin to me. I told you I've been doing some hard core training and I meant it! I'm bigger, better, badder!" He flexed showing off an impressive, muscular physique which would have put most bodybuilders to shame. He flexed so hard his too tight button down shirt tore off while his pants ripped enough to make Morris look similar to what the Incredible Hulk looked like. Peter was so shocked and surprised by his opponent's burgeoning and pulsating muscles that Morris managed to hit Peter in the jaw with an uppercut which knocked Peter up into the air, off his feet and back a few feet. Peter might not have been able to stay in the fight if not for the fact he had rolled with the blow and landed on his feet like a cat due to his acrobatic ability.

_"Ow! He hits even harder than Aaron ever did! I don't think anyone's ever hit me that hard. There's no question about it; he's on something. Increased muscle mass that's well defined, increased speed and agility and his eyes are red, showing a rage I've never seen before, even in him. What exactly has he been taking?"_ Peter thought to himself as he continued the fight.

But before Peter could contemplate any further he barely had time to react when Morris seemed to glide right in front of him at super speed. Peter barely had time to avoid an impressive boxing combination that any boxing trainer would have been proud of. "I'm gonna rip you apart! You geek!!" Morris said backing him into a wall leaving little room for him to jump all over the place and dodge.

"All right, Morris. You want to go toe to toe? Let's do it that way." Peter then threw several super speed punches along with some low wing chun kicks at the powerful athlete while avoiding most of the strikes of his opponent. In time the two adversaries were going at it, facing each other, looking as if they had both thrown caution to the wind.

"They're fighting like those guys on that Japanese cartoon, Dragonball Z!" someone watching the fight exclaimed excitedly.

_"What's Peter doing? He can't go toe to toe with a huge steroid monster like that. He'll get killed!"_ Gwen thought as she observed the fight. But there was a method to Peter's madness as he began to knock his bigger opponent back little by little, getting ten hits in for every hit he took. While this was going on time seemed to stand still to the increasingly growing crowd who were enthralled by the fight they were watching. Morris stumbled back, shaking his head stunned giving Peter enough space to nail him with countless super fast tae kwon do roundhouse kicks in a helicopter fashion knocking his opponent back further.

"He's kicking him like Ken and Ryu from that Street Fighter video game! Way to go, Peter! Kick his! Yeeaahh!!" Maynard cheered after having heard about the big fight on his way home and returning to school to see it. He had suffered horribly at the hands of Morris and the other bullies on the football team and he had always admired the way Peter had stood up to them without the fear Maynard himself had. Maynard was thrilled when Peter had requested to join the Audio Visual Club of which Maynard was president and was surprised when Peter payed rapt attention to everything he said during the club meetings. Peter had been such a fast learner when it came to electronics and things of an audio-video nature that his knowledge was superior to everyone in the club except for Maynard himself who had been learning about audio-visual equipment since he was baby due to the fact his father owned an electronics and video store with all sorts of video games and movies which the business sold and rented out.

"ROARRR!!" Morris screamed in a rage as he tried rally himself and recover from the beating Peter was giving him. "It's not over, YOU GEEK!!" he said with an evil grin. "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR BUT LIMB FROM LIMB. NOBODY EMBARRASSES ME LIKE THIS. NOBODYYY!!"

Morris came at Peter again none the worse for wear attempting to grab the dodging martial artist in vain. While Peter dodged, leaping up over his head, he got several punches and kicks in wearing his opponent down until finally Peter struck with a powerful yet carefully placed roundhouse kick that knocked the jock out.

"Hooray!" Maynard and some of the members of the audio visual club cheered jumping up and down happily seeing one of the members of their own club defeating the toughest bully in the school.

"It's not over, you geek!" Flash Thompson called out after recovering from Peter sending him into unconsciousness. Flash straggled towards Peter and his clearly unconscious teammate with Ox and Monk straggling behind him. "You won't be able to take on the whole football team."

Peter saw most of the football team, standing at the ready. Flash and the two linemen weren't in much shape to do any real damage but there were 40 other football players who were raring for a fight.

"Hold it!" an authoritative voice called out. Everybody turned to see the world history and German teacher walking over to the scene of the fight with the hall monitor in tow. He was a balding man of medium build wearing glasses with a look of suspicion about him. "What is going on here?! And why are you kids still here?!"

"Morris and the football team were beating up on Peter while Morris practically tore Gwen's clothes off in a roid rage!" Maynard answered the teacher.

"What have you done this time, Mr. Parker?" the teacher said in an accusatory manner giving Peter a stern look, ignoring Maynard's comment.

"Mr. Wagner, Morris attacked me and was hurting me. I don't know what he would have done if Peter hadn't come along and rescued me from him," Gwen interjected, forgetting her current state of undress as the jacket she was wearing opened up a little. While the fight had raged on she had gotten up and watched it, forgetting her previous pain and humiliation.

Mr. Wagner, regarding her state of undress, stared at her, enjoying the view. As soon as he stopped drooling and got his composure he said, "what are you doing prancing around only in your panties and an open jacket, Miss Stacy?"

"Morris is the one who tore my clothes off!" the half naked girl protested. She closed the jacket over herself as she noticed the much too intense gaze of the accusing teacher.

"All I saw was you prancing around half naked. Don't start blaming Morris Gainer for your attempt to imitate Demi Moore from that Striptease movie that came out a few years ago. From where I'm standing poor Morris is lying on the ground unconscious. If anyone's the cause of all this trouble, it's you!"

"That's right, Mr. Wagner. She was bumping and grinding taking her clothes off. Then Peter showed up, accusing us guys of lusting after her. I mean, she's a hot babe. Of course we looked," Flash Thompson interjected.

"I realize that, Flash. What do you have to say for yourself, you tease?" Mr. Wagner said turning back to Gwen.

"Flash is covering up for his teammate!" the rankled girl answered.

"If anybody needs covering up, it's you, Miss Stacy. I'm sure your father will be very disappointed when he hears about how you've been misbehaving. This is a high school not a bordello."

"Flash is the one lying. I'm telling the truth!" Gwen Stacy exclaimed in anger.

"She's speaking the truth, Mr. Wagner," Maynard chimed in. "Morris was in process of stripping her naked in a roid induced rage when I heard the yelling and screaming after I left the school."

Mr. Wagner then sternly turned to the bespectacled nerd. "I had hoped that ever since you tripped into the plexy glass and ended up in the hospital you would have finally stayed out of trouble, young man."

"I didn't trip; Morris and his football buddies shoved Aaron Chang, Mary Jane Watson, Peter and me into that glass. Mr. Peabody was there! Not you! " Maynard answered hotly.

"Do you see Mr. Peabody anywhere around here now?" the German teacher responded, his eyes narrowing at the accusing boy.

"No, but..."

"Question asked and answered! I'm in charge here. Now let's get to the biggest trouble maker of them all. Peter Parker! What do you have to say for yourself?!" the teacher asked hotly.

"There's no point in telling you the same thing Maynard just did, Mr. Wagner. You've been looking deliberately the other way for years. It's strange how you showed up as soon as it was clear I had won this fight. Why didn't you appear to stop Gwen from being raped? Why do you go out of your way to let the football do as they please?"

"Do not make accusations you cannot back up, Mr. Parker. And don't try to tell me how to do my job. It's obvious you've been planning to get revenge on the football team for all of the imagined slights you think you've endured ever since you got here. I'll be sure to tell your parents about what happened here and the suspension you and this slut will get for making all this trouble, you delinquent! Now, you two go to the principal's office to get your suspension papers. You'll be suspended for a week. Everybody else, go home! The show's over!"

As all the students left, not a few football players had smiles on their faces happy about how the teacher there had taken their side. _"This is great,"_ Flash Thompson thought to himself as he and the other football players left for practice, a couple of them helping Morris up. _"We lost this fight but we might just win this war."_

Mr. Wagner gave Peter and Gwen a harsh glare as they walked away. _"That Parker kid just doesn't understand how important the football team here is for school spirit and the money the tickets and concessions bring in. Heck, the alumni are so proud of the current football team that they have given a great deal of money for a new football field and given money and gifts to the members of the football team. Heck, Flash Thompson even got a brand new car from a grateful alumnus. That brat has an even better car than I have!"_

_"Even though I saw exactly what happened, I really __don't __hate Parker or Gwen Stacy for that matter. But if our team doesn't win the first game of the season, I'm out of a lot of money I can't afford to lose. My gambling debts have put me in hock so there's no way I'm gonna let some milksop turned Bruce Lee ruin my chances of recouping my losses and then some,"_ the German teacher thought to himself as the hallway was cleared of everyone except the hall monitor.

"Mr. Wagner, Morris did actually rip Gwen Stacy's clothes off. You were wrong about what happened," the hall monitor precisely explained. "That's why I went to get you."

Then the teacher angrily turned towards the hall monitor. "I didn't think, young man, I knew. You have such a good career as an archaeologist waiting for you after you graduate high school, Roger. You'll need a reference from me if you want to get in a good college. Besides, it's not as if I can protect you from the wrath of the football team. So don't argue with me. And don't be concerned about that tramp. You have to be concerned about yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Wagner," Roger relented.

XXX

After having been to the principal's office and been suspended for a week, Peter and Gwen walked away from the school upset over what had happened. Maynard, the president of the Audio Visual Club came running towards them in a huff. When he caught up to them he said, "don't worry about Mr. Look-the-other-Way, Peter. Some of us guys in the audio visual club secretly videotaped what Morris did to Gwen and the whole fight you had with Morris and the football team. As soon as I can, I'll give you a copy of the tape."

"All right, Maynard. But don't let any pictures of Gwen get on the internet," Peter admonished. Then Peter noticed Maynard fidget nervously. "What is it, Maynard?"

"Um, I heard some of the guys on the football had drilled another hole in the girl's locker room and took pictures of the girls while they undressed, and showered. Gwen's naked pictures all are over the internet by now along with some others."

"What?!" the two suspended students exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I..."

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Maynard? Haven't I helped you out whenever someone picked on you?" Peter asked with Gwen behind him. "Did you get your jollies ogling Gwen?!" Peter asked hotly.

"It's not like that!" Maynard said with a bit of a blush."Well not entirely anyway. You saw what just happened with Mr. Wagner. Those guys get away with everything. If they ever found out what I'm telling you now, they'd kill me. I'm not as strong you, Peter," Maynard said sadly and ashamedly.

"I understand, Maynard. Didn't Morris and the guys on the football team strip you naked and tie you upside down on the school flag pole?" Gwen asked looking at the small boy with a sense of pity.

Maynard looked askance as he remembered the shame of the whole event. "What could I have done?" Maynard said, his eyes getting watery. "I was helpless and at his mercy! He humiliated me! None of you can understand that!"

"I understand, Maynard. Thank you for helping us prove our innocence and what those guys did today. You're as much a hero as Peter is," Gwen said kissing the frail young man on the forehead causing him to blush.

"Yeah. Come to my house when you have the tape of the whole event. We don't want anyone seeing you give that tape to me," Peter replied somberly. "But why did you get so brave as to tell me just now?"

"Well, when I saw you beat up Morris Gainer, you inspired me."

"I didn't think I had that much charisma. Let's see about teaching some of you guys in the Audio Visual Club some hand to hand combat techniques. You won't be as tough as me but it'll help you not to be so afraid."

"Yeah, all right," the little guy replied. Then he left for home.

"There's nobody at my house right now because my brother is out getting ready for his new job as a reporter and my dad normally comes home late. I don't want to be alone after what just happened. Can't I come home with you?" Gwen said looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Well, my aunt and uncle won't be getting home until late either; they're meeting some relatives. Well, all right. But why have you only put on gym shorts? You came barreling out the girl's locker room like a bat out of hell."

"You have no idea how accurate your statement is, Peter. I saw some guys lurking around the area. I thought they might rush in the girl's locker room and try something. As it is the guys on the football players have already put the word out that I'm a slut and a tramp. Ivan Markov and his psycho friends leered at me as I left the locker room. They even followed me until I caught up to you. Those guys have always scared me. Now they feel entitled to do who knows what. Morris has so totally ruined high school for me."

"I'll take you home with me, Gwen. But I don't think things will be as bad as all that. Let's go." Gwen put her arm in his, feeling safe now that she was with him, looking up at him lovingly.

XXX

When Peter and Gwen had gotten to Peter's home, they ate the salad Aunt May had left for him and the pizza and soda Peter had bought on their way home. After having had dinner and watched some television, they both went to Peter's room. "I was wondering about something, Peter?"

"What's that, Gwen?"

"I noticed you had a lot of money on you when you bought the pizza. Are selling drugs or something?" the girl asked with concern.

"Just got paid. Friday night," Peter sang happily.

"Hmm. I saw the video for that song on VH1 classic too, Peter. What's really going on?."

"I took some pictures of the Avengers when they fought the Masters of Evil and got paid a lot of money for them. Maybe I'll start taking pictures of some other super heroes. If things work out, I'll be the next Phil Sheldon."

"Oh. Is that why you were all wet and damp even before you had that fight with Morris?"

"Yeah. It was such a great fight! Ironman barely avoided having a water tower dumped on him. But he..."

"Is that what got you drenched? The water fell on you instead of Ironman?"

"Yeah, something like that happened. I got some great pics though."

"I'm happy for you, Peter, but isn't taking pictures like that dangerous? What if a super villain gets mad at you for taking pictures of him?"

"Don't worry about it, Gwen. Most super villains want their picture taken so they can brag about how tough they are. Besides, Phil Sheldon has sold a whole book on super heroes."

"His book was called Marvels, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. I got a copy of that for my birthday. I was so impressed with it that it inspired me to want to do take pictures of super powered fights as well. And don't worry about me. I took out Morris and some of the toughest guys on the football team, remember?"

"Yes, Peter. I remember," Gwen said rolling her eyes. "But super villains are a lot tougher than football players."

"Hey, I'm agile so I can dodge and move out of the way of any kinds of attacks, all right? Besides, I don't have to be right there in the middle of a super powered fight in order to get great pictures. I have a variety of cameras at my disposal. One of which is a zoom in lens. I'm that good."

"You're just a martial artist, Peter. Don't confuse yourself with Captain America. At best you're capable of being a kid sidekick if that," Gwen said with her hands folded over her chest as she regarded him.

"All right. All right. But all I was doing was taking pictures. I'll be one of the greatest photographers of all time before I'm through."

"Talk about delusions of grandeur," Gwen said not being able to keep from smiling.

"You know you love it," Peter answered with a smile. "As it is I'm going places."

"Like where?"

"Places like NEBRASKA, OHIO, NEW YORK. CALIFORNIA, MICHIGAN, WASHINGTON, even in WASHINGTON D.C. in the WHITE HOUSE! HEEEYAAAHAA!" Peter yelled doing a lousy imitation of Howard Dean.

Gwen grimaced for a moment. "I could have done without the screaming, Peter. Are you planning on becoming a failed politician as well?"

"No, Gwen. I was just joking. Heh, heh."

"Leave the screaming to Howard Dean, all right?"

"Sure, Gwen."

"I noticed something else, Peter," Gwen said admiring Peter's physique.

"What's that?"

"Ever since you recovered from getting shoved into that plexy glass by Flash Thompson and Morris Gainer you've gotten bigger and stronger. I kind of wondered if you taking steroids too."

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger'?" the muscular youth asked his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah. Did you work out harder than you did before so you could recover from what happened to you faster?"

"Yes. That's right. I didn't want Morris and Flash to think they'd have gotten the best of me. But I'm really upset over what happened to Aaron though. He was on his way to becoming one of the best martial artists in the world but because he took a lot more damage than I did he had to stay in the hospital. Eventually he died from being bitten by one of the spiders in the glass casing those football players shoved us into. As it was, Mary Jane was in a coma in the hospital for about three months. It was miracle she woke out of it when she did."

"Oh my. I heard her a burglar murdered her father and that she ran off when she found out it happened."

"Yeah. But I think she'll be OK. But there's something I've been wondering about, Gwen."

"What's that, Peter?"

"Are you comfortable only wearing my jacket and gym shorts? I offered to let you wear some old shirts I have, but you keep clinging to what you're wearing now. What happened earlier really bothered you, didn't it?"

"It did but this jacket feels really good against my skin, even though it's a little tight. I'm surprised it fits you at all seeing how well built you are."

"Yeah, well. I had that jacket before I started getting stronger and got bigger muscles. That's why I keep having to take it off. I can still wear it as long as I don't try to button it up."

Uh, huh. You know what?"

"No, what?"

"I'd like to see what you look without your shirt off. Besides, your shirt's ripped up anyway," Gwen said as she proceeded to take his shirt off."

"Hey! This is my favorite shirt! I'll patch it up somehow; I can salvage it," Peter protested.

"Your shirt's all torn up; it's through. You might have an injury you're unaware of. My dad's a cop. He's told me there have been times when police officers have been shot during a shootout and have walked around without even knowing it. I have a little skill as a paramedic so let me see!" Gwen ordered finally, getting his shirt off.

"How about if I flex for you?" Peter said as he flexed his 168 pound frame which had more muscle definition than bulk but still looked good to Gwen who stared in admiration.

"Don't be such a ham, Peter! How come you don't have any scars on you? You hardly have any hair or abrasions on you at all. You're totally smooth," Gwen said as she felt up his muscular body.

"Enough about me. Let's talk about you and all the wonderful things that you and I can do," Peter said with doing a bad imitation of an old video by Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince from the 80's decade.

Gwen gave Peter a playful, mischievous look for a moment. "I really hate those imitations, Peter. I'm going to have to tickle you for that." With that Gwen's hands touched Peter's ribs and other parts of his naked upper body.

"Oh, stop! Ha ha ha ha! All right. No more imitations! I promise!" the youth laughed as he was being tickled.

"You better not!" Gwen mock threatened as she straddled him after having pinned him down with his back on the floor looking down on him with a smile on her face. But what she didn't notice was that the buttons on the too tight jacket she was wearing had popped open exposing her midriff.

_"I had no idea Peter was so hot! I knew he was cute but he's a lot better looking with his clothes off. I wonder what his legs looks like. I've been in love with him for a while now but I've really hit the jackpot. Peter has muscles but he's not the steroid monster Morris is. And I like the fact that he's a little shy too. If any of the other girls at school saw the way he looks with his shirt off, my competition would be fierce! I think I'll start tickling him some more. I love the way his muscles ripple when he laughs." _

"I'm going to have to get even with you, Gwen," Peter said he executed a flawless reverse wrestling maneuver which switched their positions. He was now looking down on her with her flat on her back and arms up as he carefully and gently tickled her making her giggle helplessly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!! He he he he he he he!! Truce! Truce!" Gwen pleaded as the open jacket she wore came off while she squirmed leaving her topless.

"Ah. Don't start tickle fights you can't finish, Gwen!" Peter said as he tickled the helpless girl pink and breathless. He stopped when he noticed Gwen's half naked body. "Oh, my!"

"Hmmm? What's the matter?" Gwen wondered after having heard Peter gasp his statement and blush as he looked down on her. As soon she regained her breath she looked down and noticed her state of undress. She blushed pink then red with embarrassment as she put her arms around her large bosom failing to totally cover herself up.

"What's going on in there?!" Uncle Ben called out as he rushed in and saw the two teenagers on the floor. "Oh. Um, sorry to interrupt."

But as he turned around to leave Aunt May walked in. "What's going on in here?!" Then Aunt May noticed the state of undress of both teenagers. "Peter!!"

XXX

**(1)** This was the battle that took place in Avengers, issue 15 from the 60's decade.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you've enjoyed reading this give me a review for it. Thank you. Now I want to give props to the ones who left reviews for the last chapter.

The World-Famous Taco Kid, Kool Moe D., AshK, Redzorin, Sir Thames, Speed Reader, They call me Bruce, luger 7,


	6. Flight of the Vulture

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Six

"Um, hi, Aunt May," Peter said, embarrassed as he was draped over the half naked blond.

"Don't you hi me! Get your clothes on right now! After that meet me in the living room!" Aunt May demanded. After the two teenagers had managed to get their clothes back on they walked into the living room where Uncle Ben and Aunt May waited for them.

"Now, May, it wasn't as bad as you're making it out to have been," Ben said soberly.

"Shut up! You're just proud of the little hornball; I can see it on your face. How could you do something like this, Peter? And why was she and you alone in your room?" Aunt May asked, giving her nephew a harsh glare.

"Well, something horrible happened at school earlier today." Peter then explained the events leading to how he and Gwen ended up in his room together.

"You've been suspended?! I just don't like all this fighting! If that guy was on steroids he could have killed you, Peter!"

"But May, Peter did a good job protecting himself and his new girlfriend. You know what else this means?" Uncle Ben said with pride.

"No what is it, Ben?"

"Peter's the toughest guy in the school. It's obvious all those wrestling lessons I gave him have really paid off."

"That's a horrible thing to say, Ben!" the middle aged woman exclaimed. "Is that what you want for Peter to be known as, the toughest thug?!"

"No, May. Peter had to prove himself. I know you just think I'm proud of the boy but should he have allowed his new girlfriend to be assaulted? Peter's tough! He takes after me. I'd have done the same thing for you in the past and even now. You're worth it."

May blushed a little. But before she could say anything else, !!RING!!RING!! !!CLICK!! "Hello?" Aunt May said answering the phone.

"What did your violent son do to my poor Morris?!" the voice at the other end screamed.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Maude Gainer, Morris Gainer's mother. How dare your son brutalize my baby? Your son's a monster. He may even be a mutant for all we know. But at any rate I'm going to sue you. You can't allow your child to go around beating people up and getting away with it!"

"Now you wait just a minute, Mrs. Gainer! Your son has been bullying Peter and others for years! Not only that, he shoved Peter into a glass container containing radiation. It's a miracle Peter wasn't killed. As it was that Chinese kid sustained horrible injuries and eventually died. You are the last one to be claiming to be the victim here!"

"I don't care about that! Besides Peter wasn't injured that badly. I know for a fact he's a karate champion!" the angry woman on the other side of the line yelled.

''It's kung fu. Peter takes kung fu not karate," Aunt May answered.

"Whatever! The point is your precious son is a monster! He's mean to people. And don't take the word of that slut, Gwen Stacy! She deliberately sexually excited my baby by taking her clothes off and dirty dancing like some exhibitionist! Mr. Wagner told me all about it. Her father should be ashamed. You haven't heard the last of this!" !!CLICK!!

May Parker turned to Peter and everyone in the room. "We all heard what that old battleaxe said on the phone, May. We can ... "

"We can't afford to hire a lawyer, Ben," Aunt May said with concern.

"That lawsuit won't stand. As soon as everyone finds out how those guys on the football team have been behaving they'll lose!" Ben said with conviction. And after what that guy tried to do to poor Gwen he'll be the one looking at a jail sentence!"

"Be that as it may, we still can't afford to be involved in a lawsuit. What do you have to say for yourself, Peter?" May Parker said, regarding her nephew.

"I just got a new job, Aunt May. How much could being sued cost?"

"We're looking at thousands of dollars! Do you think your new job can make that much money? By the way, what is your new job?"

"I take photographs for the Daily Bugle. I've made two thousand for a recent job for ... "

"The owner of the Daily Bugle is cheap and hates everyone who works for him. He couldn't be paying you that much, Peter," Aunt May explained.

"I've made a lot of money, Aunt May! I've made five thousand dollars so far."

"What?! Why would anyone pay you that much for taking pictures?"

"Do you remember that fight the Avengers had with the Masters of Evil? I'm the only one who had good pictures of that battle. I've also taken pictures of Spider-Woman and the Fantastic Four. I've even gotten some pictures of the X-Men and their battles with Magneto at that military base he tried to take over."

"Peter that's dangerous! Those costume nuts cause all sorts of damage and don't care who they hurt! It's not worth all the money you get risking your life like that!"

"I didn't risk my life, Aunt May. I take photos from a distance with a zoom in lens. And besides, my friends in the Audio Visual Club video taped the whole event with Morris Gainer and the fight I had with him. When everyone finds out what that roid powered jerk did he'll be the one looking like the villain not me."

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!

"What is it, now?" May said impatiently as she went to the door. "Oh, Ruth. This isn't the best time for a visit. We have a family crisis... "

"You have to see this tape, May!" Ruth Goldberg said, barging her way in the house with her son and a video tape in tow.

"Ruth! What is the meaning of this?"

"My Maynard was watching a tape when I walked in his room, wondering what he was doing. You need to see this tape, May." Ruth walked over to the TV and VCR in the living room, turned on both of them, put the tape in the VCR and pushed play. Everyone there then saw what happened earlier that day in the high school.

"Gasp!"

"That's what I thought when I saw the tape, May. Maynard has already made a few copies of this tape which have been given to some of the other parents of the students of the school." Then Ruth turned towards Gwen. "I'm sorry you went through all that, Gwen. I'll be sure to tell your father that what happened wasn't your fault," Mrs. Goldberg said to the young girl.

"I hope so. I'm just grateful to Peter for protecting me."

"Anything for you, Gwen," Peter said, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Gwen responded by putting her head on his shoulder.

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Again?!" Aunt May went to the door.

"Hello. I heard that it was possible that my daughter might be here. She was seen leaving school with your son, Peter Parker. If you have any idea where my daughter is, I'd appreciate you telling me," Police Captain John Stacy said calmly.

"Oh, yes. She's right here." May directed Captain John Stacy to where his daughter was.

"Why weren't you home when I got back?!" John Stacy asked his daughter angrily. "And why are you wearing those clothes?"

"It's all here, Mr. Stacy. Gwen went through a hard time earlier today. Just watch this tape," Ruth Goldberg said, playing the tape back again for the police officer.

"What?! I'll kill that guy when I get my hands on him!" Stacy exclaimed. "I thank you, Peter, for protecting my daughter."

"You're welcome, Mr. Stacy. I was happy to have helped."

XXX

"This Spider-Woman is bad for business. She's ruined several white slavery rings and messed up several protection rackets," a large, bald man wearing a white business suit stated as he paced back and forth in the main office of his 100 story building with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, Mr. Fisk," the Arranger said in agreement.

"Compile a possible list of assassins. Once you've done that bring that list to me. I shall decide which assassin will do that exhibitionist bitch in."

"Very good, sir."

"And another thing. It's high time I had super powered agents under my complete control. The mercenaries I've hired in the past have proved useful but now I want more. Arrange to find some suitable candidates. The sooner this has been done the better."

"May I suggest hiring Shikata and the Enforcers again?" the Arranger suggested.

"Why would you suggest them?"

"Shikata defeated Madam Shogakukan and her family with the help of the Enforcers."

"And that matters, why?"

"From what I've seen of the tapes we have of Spider-Woman she uses the same fighting style of Madam Shogakukan used. I simply thought Shikata would have previous knowledge of this Spider-Woman fighting style, giving her an advantage."

Wilson Fisk regarded the Arranger for a moment. Then he stared out the window as if he was the master of all he surveyed. "Add Shikata and the Enforcers to the list. I'll make my decision as I compare all of the possible candidates. But this Spider-Woman must be stopped. She's starting to become almost as big a problem as Daredevil."

"Yes, Mr. Fisk."

XXX

Morris Gainer was walking in the seamy part of town when someone called out to him. "Hey, Gainer. Over here!" A small rat faced man wearing street clothes backed up by several street toughs motioned to Morris.

"You got my stuff?" Morris asked, walking into the dark alley.

"Sure I got it. You got the money?"

"Yeah, I got the money. Some of my friends on the football team keep asking me how I've gotten so strong."

"Yeah, so?"

"If you want to sell more stuff, they'd be interested."

"Look at this kid, boys. He thinks he's a salesman all of a sudden. We can get to that later, kid. Right now I have another offer for ya." Morris looked at the man quizzically for a moment so the street thug continued. "How would you like to be a whole lot stronger than you are right now?"

"You mean you got even better steroids than the ones you've been selling me?"

"No, you dumb jock! I'm talking about volunteering to be a guinea pig for an experiment. This will make you super strong all the time. You'll have to take orders but you'll be super human, maybe even invulnerable."

"You mean make me a super powered freak?! No way. I'm doing fine now. I'll just buy my usual stuff."

"All right, kid. I was just askin. Hey, Jocko! Bring this spoiled rich kid's roids over here!" Then the gangster turned back to Morris. "If ya change your mind, kid, you better do it quick. Because if we find another candidate you're out. However, if your jock friends can keep their mouths shut, bring em with you's next time. We'll make them a good deal."

"Yeah, sure. OK."As soon as the business transaction had been made Morris took his merchandise and left.

"Hey, Boss. Why did you make that kid an offer to be the Kingpin's super powered muscle?" Jocko asked.

"This guy might have what it takes. I'm getting heat from my capo to find a candidate. He wants to be the one to present Kingpin with the guy who'll ace Spider-Woman for him."

As Morris Gainer was on his way home, a police car stopped near him. "Morris Gainer! You're under arrest for sexual assault along with assault and battery. Put your hands on your head!"

"What's this all about?! Hey, I'm a football player, captain of the local football team," Morris said as he increased his walking pace.

"We saw the video of you tearing the clothes off that blond haired chick, Morris! Normally you being a football star would keep you out of jail but since you attacked a daughter of a police captain and it's all on video tape we gotta bring you in. But hey, you probably won't have to spend much time in jail if you have a good lawyer. Now stop... Where are you going?! Stop!"

Morris Gainer took off running with one of the police officers chasing after him on foot. Since Morris was in a lot better shape than his pursuer he easily and quickly widened the gap between them. Eventually he ran into a dark alley. Having been through this part of town before, he knew where the two way alleys were. In time he lost the police all together.

_"I forgot how those geeks in the audio visual club know how to video tape everything! I'll just silently make my way home and talk to my parents. This will all blow over soon enough. I just couldn't afford to have the police nab me with all these roids on me!"_

XXX

The next week after his suspension was over Peter was going home from school when Maynard ran up to him. "Did you hear the news, Peter? When the cops tried to bring Morris Gainer in for questioning he ran off."

"Really? I wonder why he ran away like that."

"He's a filthy bully and he knows his time is up! I hope the cops gun him down!"

"Where exactly is Morris Gainer?!" a strong deep voice called out from behind them.

The boys turned around to see, "Glen Stacy! What are you doing here?"

"I saw the video of what almost happened to my sister and that over muscled jerk. Thanks for protecting Gwen, Peter. But if Morris thinks he can do what he did and just walk away he's sadly mistaken. Where do you guys think he is now?"

"Last I heard he was in a seamy part of town. He was probably there buying his steroids or something. But I wouldn't go in that area; it's dangerous," Maynard answered.

"I'll go take a look. Nobody does to my sister, nobody!" With that Glen stormed off.

"You think he can take Morris, Peter?"

"I don't know, Maynard. He does have a lot of determination though. I'd hate to be in Morris' shoes right now."

XXX

Adrian Toombs was an infirm old man sitting in his chair going over several papers. He had been a fighter pilot during World War Two and had eventually earned a degree in aeronautics making himself a small fortune in the process. However, there had been a lot of people he felt had screwed him over during the years.

_"My fortune would be a lot bigger if it hadn't been for those for those exposes done by J. Jonah Jameson several years back. Detective John Stacy even stopped my agents who had attempted to sabotage my business rivals. The D.A. even had me arrested and put on trial for murder because the sabotaging of my business competitors ended up killing test pilots when the planes my agents had put in bombs in blew up. Fortunately, I was able to buy off some of the members of the jury but that, my lawyer's fees and court costs set me back a cool million."_

_"My cancer is getting worst. I just don't have a lot of time left. Thanks to my studies, investigations and experiments, I've had my scientists create a copy of the same serum that helped to create Captain America during World War Two. My sources informed me that Captain America was a weakling and a sissy before he got juiced up. I was a handsome, strapping young man during World War Two so I will surely be stronger and more impressive than that star spangled dolt."_

_"I had an illegitimate grandson who passed away a few years ago. He was out exploring in the deep, hidden areas of Africa and died when a voracious lion devoured him. Pity, but no matter. Fortunately for me, my grandson had left some of his blood in a blood bank in order to help people but when he died I made sure to get my hands on his DNA. Not only will I be a young man again, I'll have the appearance and DNA of grandson , Adrian the Third!"_

_"Won't my children and grandchildren be surprised when I 'die' and leave everything to my 'grandson' who's all together unknown to them?"_ "Koff! Koff!" _"I'll need to do what I'm planning quickly."_

"Reginald!" the old man called out to his head butler.

"Yes, Mr. Toombs," the butler answered walking into the study the old man had been contemplating in.

"It's time for me to institute my experiment. Call Dr. Denny. We'll conduct the experiment right away."

XXX

"The experiment was a great success!" Adrian Toombs exclaimed as he jumped up and did some acrobatic cartwheels. "I've never felt better. As soon as I've finished designing my flying armor I'll take to the skies and seek revenge!"

"This is just great, Mr. Toombs. As soon as word of this gets out, we'll be able to make millions! Everyone will want to be young, vital and strong! This will be my greatest achievement!" Dr. Denny said with glee.

"We can't tell anyone about this, doctor; that would ruin my plans," Adrian Toombs said with a sense of seriousness and menace the doctor missed.

"Nonsense! So what if everyone knows about your plans, whatever they are. So many people laughed at me when I told them I could duplicate the serum taken by Captain America during World War Two. I've even modified it so that your body became more aerodynamic and lighter allowing the flying armor you're creating to be more effective. You also can handle a vacuum and high pressure allowing you to breathe at high altitudes and not get sick or dizzy. You even have a measure of super strength and endurance in addition to super human reflexes!"

"All well and good but no one is allowed to know about this!" Adrian Toombs ordered. "The money I'm paying should suffice."

"I love the money. Don't get me wrong but I have to tell everyone about my experimental findings. Besides, there's a whole lot more money to be made!" Dr. Denny left the mansion with a spring in his step with his paperwork in tow.

"Hand me my phone, Reginald. I have some people to call."

"Very good, sir."

The next day, Dr. Denny was found dead in his apartment. The cause of his death was chalked up to a heart attack.

XXX

Adrian Toombs III, now calling himself the Vulture, flew through the city of New York, looking around as if he was the master of all he surveyed. He now had the body of a young man in his twenties with chiseled good looks, feathered brown hair and brown eyes. His height was six feet two inches tall, weighing 168 pounds of much defined, lean wiry muscle.

His armored uniform was dark green and covered his face with two slits for eyes. He mentally controlled the artificial wings attached to his back just like his arms and legs. His boots had a nice shine to them as did the gauntlets which covered his hands.

_"I just loved seeing the looks on the faces of my greedy grandchildren when I showed up as Adrian Toombs the Third and claimed my inheritance. What was even funnier was when one of my grandsons' girlfriend dumped him and came on to me. Hubba! Hubba! As much as I wouldn't have minded a roll in the hay with that buxom blond but I'm not that angry at my grandchildren. Heh, heh."_

After taking a tour of the city and memorizing where everything was, giving him an area knowledge of his surroundings, the new Vulture decided to make his move, descending down towards a bank where the armed guards were handling bags of money out back. No one could see them unless someone had the birdseye view the Vulture had since they were covered by several thick walls.

"Make it quick Eddie. I don't like having to handle this money any longer than I have to," the head guard said, looking around to make sure nothing was amiss.

"You worry too much, Joe. There ain't nothing gonna happen. No one even knows we're here right now. And I just love the smell of all this money and gold bouillon," the other armed guard said.

"Don't fall in love with it. We still have a lot of work to do here. And I don't like having all this money in my hands when it isn't mine."

!!SWOOP!! "Really? Then let me take all of that money off of your hands," a voice said, swooping down and taking a couple bags of money from the hands of the guards who were hauling the money and putting them into the trucks.

"Who the F#& are you?!" one of the guards called out.

"Why I'm the Vulture. I know you guys are simply doing your jobs so if you just simply run away you won't get hurt. Now run along."

"What?! Listen here, you nut! I've been working on this job for several years now and no young whipper snapper is going to make a fool out of me!" the veteran bank guard said, standing his ground.

"Young whipper snapper? I like the sound of that, old timer," the Vulture said smiling under his mask as he thought of the irony of the middle aged man's statement. "I'm going to count to three before I deal with you."

!!BLAM!! The guards began to shoot at the flying vulture but couldn't hit the high flying super villain who flew with too much speed."I grow tired of this. It's high time I finished this." The Vulture swooped down on the bank guards like a dive bomber, cold cocking each one. As soon as the guards were fast asleep from the beating they've just gotten, the Vulture whipped out a large bag and carried off as much money as he could and flew off high in the sky over the highest buildings. But before he could get too far he faced off with Spider-Woman!

"Weeee!" Spider-Woman exclaimed as she swung in the Vulture's direction, singing, _**"hey, you over there, flying up very high. You stole a lot of money from the bank, didn't you! Now you think you'll get away, Though the guards can't stop you, you'll be stopped by I. Just to tell you that you won't get away. You're flying fast but I'm still catching up to you. If I can't grab I'll get you with a webline. I'll wrap you up and have saved the day."**_

"Who are you, you singing harpy?!"

"I'm the amazing Spider-Woman!" !!FWIP!! The Vulture just barely dodged a web line from his swinging pursuer.

"How dare you try to stop me, you bitch!"

"What's with the hostility, flyboy? How about bringing that money back to where it belongs?"

"Never! No Betty Grable wannabe is going to stop me. Go back to your job as a burlesque dancer!"

"Betty Grable?! Who the heck is that?! Why are you comparing me to that old lady? In addition to being old she was chunky. Why not compare me to Christine Aguilera or even Pamela Anderson? Those ladies are hot, almost as hot as me."

"I don't care about all that. Just stop following me!"

"Come on. You can't blame a girl for following you, can you? You have such a gorgeous voice. I bet you're hot under that all that equipment!"

"If you weren't such a goody two shoes I might let you catch me but I have too many things to do. Oof!" Spidey had just managed to catch up to her quarry and was straddling him.

"Looks like I caught you. Give it up!"

"You give it up!"

"Ooh! So you do like me after all."

"Get off!"

"Oh, we haven't gotten that far yet!"

"Why you!" The Vulture did some aerial maneuvers which were designed to throw his "passenger" off but to no avail.

_**"Straighten up and fly right. Straighten up and fly right. Straighten up and fly right. Slow down jockey; don't you blow your stack!" **_Spidey sang as she held on tightly.

"You think you're so cute, don't you? Well watch this!" The Vulture swooped down towards some traffic lights, making a hard right, almost causing Spider-Woman to get smashed into a traffic light.

"Was it something I said?!" Spidey yelled as she used her cling abilities to crawl all over the Vulture, avoiding the collision.

"I'm going to have to tell you that I don't like redheads. Blonds are more fun anyway. But have you ever play chicken, girl?"

"No. Why would you ask me that?"

"You'll find out."

The avian super villain then went flying full throttle into a large electrical Coca Cola sign which was less than a block away from Times Square. Even though it was nighttime there was so much light due to all the advertisements blaring in downtown New York that everyone from the ground could see the aerial battle. Even those that couldn't see the fight from the high altitude it was being waged could eventually see the fight via the Times Square's giant screen.

"Who's Spider-Woman fighting now?!" an observer from the street called out

"I don't know but he's flying straight for that electrical sign. They're gonna crash!"

"You know. An electrical vibrator would have been a better idea. That's sign's huge! Are you using it to make up for something small downstairs?" Spider-Woman asked coyly.

"Joke while you can you, Jezebel! If you're like most women, you'll pick up skirts and run."

"I'm not wearing a skirt!"

"Goes to show what kind of morality you have, young lady. You're practically naked with your webbed panties showing. We're almost there. What are you going to do, Spider-Woman? Spider-Woman? Where has she gone? Wait! Where's my money?!" Adrian Toombs was barely able to make a hard left, thus avoiding a collision with the brightly lit sign.

_"If I wasn't so young and nimble that horribly tight, evasive turn would have broken my back. As it is I'm in a world of pain. My recuperative abilities will heal me by tomorrow but I'll have return home for now. You may have foiled me, Spider-Woman but you will pay for this for this defeat. We will meet again. Soon! And I will beat you." _"With that the Vulture flew off for home empty handed but cackling over his planned destruction of Spider-Woman.

Spider-Woman had taken the bags of money from the Vulture while he had been jabbering about smashing into that sign. Then she had created a web bag and put the bag of money there in. Carrying the webbed up money, stuck to her back, she swung her way back to the bank from which her quarry had taken the money in the first place.

As Spider-Woman arrived at the bank the guards saw her and drew their weapons. "Take it easy, Hamhock! I'm on your side. Here's the money that guy took from you." Having dropped off the webbed up bag she took off.

"Why would you give us a webbed bag?!" the lead guard called out to Spidey's departing form.

"My webbing will dissolve in an hour. Your money's inside the webbed bag. No need to thank me."

"Who are you?!"

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman! Ta ta!"

XXX

"Arranger! Come to my office at once!"the Kingpin commanded over the commlink to the Arranger's office.

"I'm on my way, Mr. Fisk."

"I've decided to go ahead and have Shikata go after that wall crawler. After viewing some videos I've found that Spider-Woman's fighting style is indeed the same as the Shogakukan Ninjitsu fighting style except she's super humanly fast. And since Shikata has been successful against the Shogakukan Clan she would be an excellent choice for the destruction of that troublesome Spider-Woman. I'll have the Enforcers help her out as well. It's a good idea; I'm glad I thought of it. However, I still want my private army of super powered agents," the large man said.

"I've already sent the word out for some applicants. But there's still the problem of someone with that much power turning on us," the arranger explained.

"Let me worry about that! For now contact Shikata and the Enforcers. I have some exterminating for them to do."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope if you've been reading this you'll give me a review for it. Now I'd like to give credit to the people who have given me reviews.

AshK, gen x, luger 7, Malim, Excel, Kool Moe D., Redzorin, They call me Bruce, Sir Thames, Bally, Nightcrawlerlover


	7. The Enforcers

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Seven

After swinging through the city for an hour in search of the Vulture, Spider-Woman decided to pack it up and go home. _"The city is so pretty from up here." _!!CRACK!!SMASH!!CRUNCH!! _"What's going on down there?" _Spider-Woman doubled back, arriving right over the dark alley she had passed over to see a rather large man beating another young man up.

"I don't give a flying F... about your sister! You're not even as tough as that geek Peter Parker. If I see your sister again I'll do what I F...ing want with her. I'll even do to Peter Parker what I'm doing to you right now if he gets in my way!"

"Gasp!" Spider-Woman exclaimed as she recognized the guy who had raped her after school right after the time the cheer leaders had thrown her out of the girl's locker room naked. The day after that horrible event he pretended to be nice, offering to walk her home. Despite all of this, Mary Jane had been too shy and embarrassed over what had happened earlier so she abruptly refused, running away. But Morris had caught up to her, dragged her into a dark alley and before she knew what was happening, torn off her clothes and forced himself on her. Mary Jane had tried to fight but he had choked her, threatening to kill her. His rage was so frightening Mary Jane had been cowed. Afterwards Morris had blamed what he did to her on the fact she was rude and mean to him.

"Rrrroarr!" Morris screamed as he picked up the unconscious form of Glen Stacy and violently threw him towards a nearby wall. !!FWIP!! But before Glen hit the wall, Spidey had quickly created a cushion made of webbing in between Glen and said wall.

"Who are you?!" Morris exclaimed, turning towards the red head.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman," the scarlet clothed woman said clinging from her vantage point on the wall opposing the wall Glen Stacy was laying on unconscious at the time.

"You're just some half naked bitch!" Morris said, his eyes red with rage.

"So what kind of steroids have you been taking, you rapist F#?!"

"What?! How dare you accuse me of that?! You don't know me!"

"I do know you." At this point, Spider-Woman jumped from her vantage point on the wall and landed right in front of the steroid monster. "I hear you're wanted by the cops, Morris. So why don't you go and turn yourself in?"

"How did you know my name?"

_"Better think fast!" _"You're a big football star who rapes young girls. Everybody knows you. The police are after you so turn yourself in."

"You don't tell me what to do," Morris said as he took several violent swings at her. But even though it seemed as if she was standing absolutely still he kept on missing."

"My, you're slow. What's wrong? Can't hit the side of a barn? Now go home before I get rough."

"What?! I'll..." !!POW!! Due to Spider-Woman striking him in the jaw, Morris collapsed to the ground in heap. Then Spider-Woman turned to Glen Stacy's unconscious form.

_"Wow, he's a hottie!" _As soon as she had helped him up from her cushioned web she woke him up. "You OK there! What's your name anyway, handsome?"

"Huh?" Glen immediately gazed at Spidey's impressive bosom as he completely came to.

"I'm flattered, baby, but my eyes are up here," Spidey said gently pushing his chin up towards her face.

"Um, sorry. Where's that guy who..."

"You mean him?" the red head said, pointing her thumb over her back at the downed form of Morris Gainer. "I hear he's wanted. Maybe you should call the police and tell them he's here. Gotta go! Gotta go!" With that Spider-Woman leaped into the air, spun a web and swung away.

_"Who was that woman?! She's gorgeous! I would have thought I was dreaming if I hadn't actually talked to her. She must have got here when I barely knocked Morris out. He must have shoved me into the wall right after I punched him. I'll go ahead and call the cops on this guy," _Glen Stacy thought to himself.

XXX

"I'd like to get a job here," Mary Jane requested as she walked over to the front of Betty Grant's desk inside the building of the Daily Bugle.

"Uh, yes. What is your name?"

"Mary Jane Watson."

"What kind of work were you looking for?"

"I was hoping to get a job as a cub reporter. I have a great memory and I can type very fast. I'm also a skilled writer."

"Listen here, Mary Jane. I can tell you're in high school and being reporter here requires a college degree in journalism. Come back after you've graduated high school and college." Betty Grant then ignored the young girl and went back to work, signifying that the "interview" was over. After taking that cue, Mary Jane went to the elevator and left the building.

XXX

"Well, just another day at the office," Max Dillon said as he arrived at work at his electric company.

"Hey, Max!" his boss shouted. "I want you to go to 200 S. Ellen street. There's a power outage over there."

"What happened? Everybody there overload the power circuits due to the heat?"

"Not really. There was an auto accident there. A bus crashed into a street light causing a huge electrical spike. So the power's out in that area. Get over there as soon as you can. What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

"All right, all right. I'll going." _"One of these days I'll have my revenge on everyone who has wronged me and pushed me around,"_ Max thought to himself angrily.

When Max arrived there he found the police had cordoned off the area and kept the rather large crowd that had gathered. "Hey, you! It's about time you got here!" the cop said to the electrician. "Get to work already!"

"I'm on it! Don't get your panties in a wad," Max answered hotly as he walked over to the broken wire that was oozing with electricity.

But then the cop who was six foot four inches tall, built like a linebacker, grabbed Max, violently turned him around and said, "just do your job, buddy. My mother lives here and she has a lot of her famous ziti in the refrigerator for an important church function. If you don't fix this problem and fix it quick her food will go bad and she'll be horribly embarrassed. We Italians have a lot of pride in our cooking. You know what I mean?" Now get going!"

" ... " Max walked over to where the broken wire was, grumbling over what had just expired with the police officer.

"Don't taze me, Bro!" a teenage boy shouted at him mocking him as he saw Max walk over to the broken electrical wire in his electrician's uniform. "I didn't do anything wrong," the kid said pretending to writhe in pain on the ground as if he were being electrocuted.

"I'm sick of hearing that! Don't you clowns have anymore material?!" Max snapped back in a rage. Ever since that college student got tazed on the internet, whenever he had work to do as an electrician he heard that joke and he hated it!

"All right. I got another one for ya. Homooo!" someone called out putting his hands to his mouth, cupping his hands to his lips in order to increase the sound of his voice in Max's direction.

"I am not gay! I never have been gay!" Max yelled back with his hands on his hips, flaring his nostrils, looking more than a little flamboyant. _"Gasp! Why did I say it like that?"_ Max thought to himself. Max was a little effeminate looking, being fit much like someone on the cover of a men's fitness magazine. He didn't even have a mark or scar on his fair, handsome face.

"The guy is gay! Just look at the way he just denied it!"

"Shut up! How dare you say that?! How dare you?! How dare you?!" Max screamed at the crowd sounding even more flamboyant as he yelled.

"What did I tell you? This guy's a homo!" With that everyone in the crowd began to laugh at him. Even the police officer who shoved him earlier joined in. Max had gotten so angry that he stormed over to where the broken wire was and tripped over it!

"Aaarrrgh! The pain! The pain!" Max screamed as he took off running with a great deal of electricity coursing through his veins. Eventually he flew off into the air screaming and disappeared with an aura of electricity still around him.

"What did I tell you man? He's such a flamer. Look at the way he's flying away like a fairie!"

"Gee, I don't know. He looked like he was in a lot of pain."

XXX

"Mary Jane! Where have you been?! I've been calling everyone and none of my friends knew where you were!" Anna Watson exclaimed as Mary Jane walked out of her room in the morning. "And when did you come in? I've been sitting in the living room, waiting for you."

"I don't exactly remember. But you looked so comfortable, sleeping so I didn't want to wake you."

"What were you doing out so late anyway?"

"I was looking for work."

"What kind of work were you looking for?"

"I tried to get a job at the Daily Bugle."

"Doing what?"

"Cub reporter."

"You think they'll hire you for that?"

"No. They didn't hire me. However, I'm going to try to get a job at another newspaper. Maybe if I prove myself there I can move up to the big leagues."

Anna Watson regarded her daughter for a moment. "I know you want to help out but I really don't like you staying out so late. Can't you do something else?"

"Um. I'll try to think of something."

"Oh, there's one more thing," Anna said wanting to end the conversation on a positive note. "You did do a wonderful job cleaning the kitchen. Maybe you should get a job as a maid or something like that."

"I'll think about it, Mom. Right now I need to get to school." Mary Jane grabbed a muffin and ran out the door.

XXX

_"There's Peter and Gwen! Peter's so handsome! But he doesn't look as good as Glen. A guy like Glen would never go for plain old Mary Jane. But he goes crazy over Spider-Woman!" _Mary Jane walked over to Peter and Gwen as they were talking to each other. "Hi, guys. What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard, Mary Jane? Morris got arrested both for assaulting my brother and me. Worse than that he ran away from the police."

"Oh, really?" Mary Jane exclaimed, feigning surprise. "Is he still at large?"

"No. He's in police custody now. My brother fought with him over what he tried to do to me. He didn't do too well but Spider-Woman came in and saved the day. I feel so much better knowing that jerk is finally in jail," Gwen said sigh of relief. But her relief turned to dread as she saw Morris walking over to them with a few members of the football team smirking behind him.

"You think the school would let a football star like me stay in jail for long when there's a big game coming up? Well, think again. I bring a lot of money to this school in tickets and concessions when people from all over town come to see me play. So nobody cares what happens to a slut bitch like you, Gwen. Or you for that matter, Mary Jane," Morris said, glaring at the girls and Peter as well.

"I don't know how you got out of jail but we're not afraid of you, Morris," Peter said fearlessly as both Jen and Mary Jane clung to either side of him fast. Then Morris came close, getting in Peter's face.

"I didn't spend that much time in jail, dork. It's called bail. Google it. And you got lucky the last time you beat me up. But it won't happen again."

"I get better and better every day, Morris."

"You're not as strong as me."

"I get stronger on a daily basis as well. I can..."

"Shut up, geek! You'll never be stronger than me! I'd kick your pansy ass right now but for the fact I need to chill right now. But after football season's over and things have cooled down, I'm coming after you." With that Morris and the other football players walked away.

"Why are you holding on to Peter so tightly, Mary Jane?" Gwen said jealousy.

"Oh. Heh, heh. Sorry, about that, Gwen. That Morris guy scares me a little. And Peter's so nice and cuddly; he really makes me feel safe."

"You need to get your own boyfriend, Mary Jane. Let's go, Peter." Gwen then took the young boy by the arm and walked away.

_"I wasn't really afraid but I sure loved the feel of Peter's arms. And he smelled so good too. Wow! I hope Gwen realizes how lucky she really is! I guess I better go home. I still need to figure out a way to be Spider-Woman and make money at the same time. I think I'll try the Daily Globe. I might be able to get a job there."_

XXX

On her way to the Daily Globe Mary Jane ran into, "Glen Stacy! How are you?"

"Do I know you?"

_"I better think fast!" _"I'm Mary Jane Watson. I've seen you around with your sister. She thinks I'm trying to take her boyfriend from her but I was just frightened when Morris Gainer showed up so I clung to Peter."

Glen regarded the young girl for a moment. "Oh. I remember now. I guess I've heard of you. You go to the same high school as my sister does right?"

"Yes, I do. I really like your clothes. You're such a good dresser."

"Uh, yes. Thanks. Well, gotta go." As Glen walked towards the Daily Globe he noticed the red headed girl was still following him. "Am I in your way?"

"Oh, no. I'm on my way to the Daily Globe," Mary Jane answered nervously.

"Hmm. What a coincidence; I'm going there too. We might as well go there together but why are you going there?"

"I'm hoping to get a job. My family really needs the money."

"You're kind of young to be a reporter, aren't you?"

"Well. I was hoping to get a job as a club reporter or secretary," Mary Jane said with a smile.

"You might be in luck. They have openings for younger reporters who don't have college degrees; the owner of the paper, Wilt Bilkins, cares more about results than previous schooling. I graduated college earlier than most because I graduated high school at 14. I thought about being a cop just like my father but I decided on being reporter instead."

"You mean you're already hired? Think you could put a good word in for me?" Mary Jane begged looking up at the young man with puppy eyes.

"You're a nice girl. I'll put in a good word for you, as much good as that will do. By the way, aren't you a member of the Audio Visual Club along with Peter and Maynard?"

"Yes, I am. Why is that?"

"If you're anywhere near as good as Peter when it comes to taking pictures you might be able to get a job as a photographer. I know for a fact that the Daily Globe would love to get the kind of pictures Peter gets for the Daily Bugle. You might want to imply that you could get some decent pictures of Spider-Woman when you ask for a job."

"Oh, I'll do that. Thanks for the advice."

"Uh, Mary Jane."

"Yes."

"We're here now; you don't have to keep holding on to my arm."

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I hope I get to see you again," Mary Jane gushed, sounding like a dork.

"We just might. The person you want to talk to about getting a job is over there." Glen pointed at the reception desk across from the lobby entrance.

"All right, thanks." Mary Jane walked over to the reception, gave a nice friendly smile and said hello.

"What can I do for you?" the lady behind the desk asked in a not too friendly manner.

"I'm looking for a job as either a cub reporter or a photographer."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not sure we're hiring right now. Come back later." At that time the owner of the Daily Globe, Wilt Bilkins, walked through the lobby. He was large, hefty man in his fifties with a receding hair line which was negated by a come over. His bookish glasses made him look more professional as did the way he carried himself.

"Mr. Bilkins!" the red headed girl called out, running up to him. "I'd like to get a job here as a cub reporter!"

"Really, little girl?" the big newspaper owner said in surprise. "I'm in a good mood so here's what I'll do for you. Get me the scoop on Spider-Woman's next fight. You'll have to beat the Daily Bugle to the punch. Can you type up a good story, kid?"

"Yes I can, Mr. Bilkins. I'll show you!"

"That's nice, kid. Now let my security guards show you out, all right?" Two burly men in uniforms each took Mary Jane by the arm and escorted her out.

"Man, that girl was such a plain jane," one guard said.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mark. She might be have been hot under all those clothes. She did have a nice rack."

XXX

"The Kingpin wants me to assassinate Spider-Woman, does he?"

"That's right, Shikata. Those are his orders. Just to be sure, bring the Enforcers with you when you take on that wall crawler," the Arranger stated stoically.

"All right. But a super hero like Spider-Woman will cost a pretty penny," the woman dressed like a ninja wearing black/grey body suit stated.

"Kingpin's willing to pay double the price."

"Hmm. He really wants this woman dead, doesn't he?"

"You should also be aware of the fact that in addition to being a super hero Spider-Woman is proficient in martial arts, most notably Shogakukan Ninjitsu."

"What?! That's impossible! I wiped out every practitioner of that art out of existence!" the ninja exclaimed in surprise.

"Maybe she wasn't there when you took all of them out. You have a chance to do away with that style and an annoying pest. Two birds with one stone."

"Yes. I'll get to it right away." With that the ninja vanished out of sight.

A while later in the secret hideout of the Enforcers, Shikata appeared while the Enforcers were playing a game of cards. "We have another job to do, Big Man." The ninja motioned to the leader of the group four men who wore a gray mask that form fitted his face but still didn't reveal who he was. He was a big broad shouldered man who wore an olive green clothes jacket , slacks and hat.

"Sure. As long as the money's right. We'll do it," the Big Man said in an imposing, sinister manner.

The Big Man looked to the members of his crew. One member was Ox, a big man, standing at over seven feet tall weighing 400 pounds of rock solid, steroid powered muscle. In addition to super human strength and toughness, Ox had acquired a lot of street fighting and wrestling experience. He wore brown pants, yellow shirt, an open brown vest and black steel toed boots.

Another member of the group, Montana, was a tall, slender but muscular cowboy who sported two old west pistols and a long rope which doubled as a bull whip at which he excelled in using. He even wore a cowboy hat which completed the cowboy/gangster look he wanted to portray. He was slightly handsome with a harsh look on his face and callouses on his hands. It was obvious to anyone that Montana had endured a hard life.

The last member of the group was a small diminutive martial artist named Fancy Dan who had great proficiency in jiu-jitsu, kempo karate, and fancy footwork all of which he adapted to the street. Fancy Dan was dressed like a stereo typical gangster, wearing a purple pin striped suit and matching hat with nice shoes. Even though he was small, closer inspection would reveal corded muscles and agility like a cat, allowing him to move with blinding speed. He also had a small scant mustache and a look of determination on his face.

"I know I can defeat our target by myself but the Kingpin has insisted you guys come along so stay back until I've defeated her," Shikata ordered.

"Her? Who is the target?" the Big Man asked.

"Spider-Woman."

XXX

_"So I'll have to come up with a story about myself," _Spider-Woman contemplated as she swung several stories high over the city. _"All I need is an event of some kind to take part in as Spider-Woman so I can later write the story and byline as Mary Jane Watson." _Then her Spider sense went off. _"Speak of the devil!"_

!!WOOSH!! "How did you know I was there? I've never missed before!" the attacker called out as her ninja blade only struck air.

"Hey, ninja girl! What's the problem? You trying to kill..." Spidey stopped talking as the web line on which she was swinging was cut by the teleporting dark suited ninja. Promptly spinning another web-line she swung away from the ninja only to barely avoid a sharp slicing sword thrust.

"You can't escape me, Spider-Woman. I know you're a Shogakukan Ninja. How you escaped death along with the others is beyond me but I will rectify that now."

"You want to, like, tell me who you are?"

"I'm Shikata. I am your death. I have killed all of your brethren including that old woman who evaded me for a period of time.

"So you're the one who killed my sensei! I'm gonna kick your ass, you murderous bitch!" As the black suited ninja cut another web line, expecting Spider-Woman to fall the ground Spidey used her gliding abilities to "fly away" from the pursuing ninja. But even though Spidey had gotten some distance between them the ninja teleported right in front of her, slicing off the top of her costume!

"Your large bosom will surely slow you down as I pick your fruits!"

"Like, give me a break, OK? You're just jealous of my gorgeous physique because you're flat chested," Spider-Woman said as her costume repaired itself and she counter attacked with a snap kick that sent the ninja's head back.

"You dare think a large woman like you is more attractive than me?"

"I don't think; I know." Then the fiery red head glided over to the ninja with so much speed she was able to get a good combination of a forward power punch, a knee to the stomach and another knee to the chin which knocked the ninja out. But before Spidey could celebrate her spider-sense warned her of an incoming attack. After having moved out of the way from a barrage of canon fire from a nearby helicopter, Spidey saw a man wearing a grey mask, flying an extremely sophisticated aircraft.

"You must be pretty good to defeat someone like Shikata, little girl," Spider-Woman heard. "It's too bad you have to die; I like hot babes with red hair. You're my kind of woman."

"Really?" the heroine said with a giggle. "You're half my kind of man." Spider-Woman regarded the small man dressed like a 40's gangster. Fancy Dan's face twisted in a rage after having been so insulted.

"What?! I was going to make your death quick after having some fun with you but now you're going to get it!"

"Ha ha!" a giant sized man, standing a few feet away, laughed. "You've never had luck with women Dan. Now me, I could probably get this chick to give me all kinds of sex, getting her to worship me and..." Spidey's spider sense went off again, allowing her to dodge gunfire and even a rope.

"I don't believe I missed like that," Montana said out loud. "I reckon we're have to gang up on her." The Enforcers approached the Amazing Spider-Woman carefully as the helicopter poised ready to gun her down.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Spider-Woman exclaimed as she was surrounded.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you've enjoyed reading this how about sending me a review for it. Now I'd like to give props to the people who have sent me reviews for the last chapter.

Ashk, Excel, Redzorin, gen x, luger 7, Nightcrawlerlover, Kool Moe D.,


	8. Working Girl

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Eight

"What do you guys have to do with Shikata? Did you help her slaughter my sensei and her students?" Spider-Woman asked as she regarded her new enemies.

"We've talked enough, bitch. It's time for you to die!" the smaller member of the group said as the three men attacked. But Spider-Woman easily leaped out of the way even dodging a surprise ensnarement from Montana's rope.

"All right. Let's fight." Spider-Woman grabbed the rope and Montana with it, throwing him into the largest guy of the group, knocking him down. The smallest of them, Fancy Dan, came at her, attacking with several martial punches and kicks which all struck air. When he attempted a roundhouse to the head, Spider-Woman ducked it. Then Fancy Dan attempted a leg sweep which Spidey dodged by jumping in the air. Then she shuffled up to her opponent and struck him with a right cross, knocking him out cold.

!!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!! Spider-Woman leaped into the air in order to avoid the artillery barrage of the helicopter's large guns. _**"It's over, Spider-Woman!" **_the Big Man called out from the loud speakers of his sophisticated attack-copter.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings!" Spidey answered back as she deftly dodged the gunfire, swinging away as she fled.

_**"You've already done a lot of singing, haven't you, hmm?" **_

Spider-Woman turned towards the man in the helicopter, tossing her hair in the air. "What?! I'm no where near being fat! But let me show you what I can do." Spidey spun a web, using it to grab the helicopter in order to throw it into a vacant a nearby warehouse.

By the time the Big Man woke up from the crash he looked up to see Spider-Woman, looming down on him. !!POW!! "I'm not fat!" Then her spider sense activated. !!WHOOSH!!

"How the?!"

"I'm too fast for you, big guy," Spider-Woman said as she continued to evade the largest member of the Enforcers whose super powered fists struck walls, smashing them into powder.

"Did you think slamming Montana into me would have knocked me out? I'll show you how fast and agile I am for my size when I hit you sooner or later."

"Try never, big guy. Let me show you!" Spider-Woman quit dodging and quickly appeared right in front of the giant sized man, hitting him countless times until she finally knocked the bruiser out.

"Hold it, Spider-Woman!" a plain clothes police officer commanded, showing her badge and a gun, backed up by a lot of other police officers.

"Sorry, Sergeant Jean Dewolfe. But I can't afford to stick around here. Gotta go! Gotta go!" the scarlet woman said as she spun a webline and swung out of the damaged warehouse before any of the cops could even blink.

XXX

"Good work, Carolyn. You did good work on my experiment even though the metallic arms I built for you have fastened to your spine on a permanent basis," Otto Octavius commented.

Professor Otto Octavius stood at 5ft. 10 inches tall weighing 200 pounds, being a somewhat hefty and muscular middle aged man with glasses and a sugar bowl shaped haircut much like Moe Howard from the Three Stooges. He was neither handsome nor ugly, being about average in the looks department.

"That's all right. I rather like the power, strength and speed having four extra admantine steel arms give me. My original limbs are stronger as well. Besides, if these arms get in the way..." In the blink of an eye, she retracted the metallic arms into her back, making them vanish without a trace.

Carolyn Trainer was a technological genius but despite this she was a very attractive woman with long auburn hair, standing at 5ft. 6 inches tall, weighing a shapely, busty 120 pounds. But ever since bathing along with Otto in that electrical storm, not only did she become powerful her looks had also gotten better, putting her on par with a super model.

"Hmm. That's very impressive. I'm surprised you were able to do that. But then I knew you were possessed of great intelligence when I met you and you recognized my genius which is even greater now."

"The electric shock we went through was very painful but it was worth it. Was it good for you too?" the attractive woman asked with a sly wink.

"It was," Otto said, returning the smile. "It was necessary to get as much power as possible. While you are now very powerful in your own right, I have super human intelligence along with mental powers, making me a mastermind!"

"That's sounds like a good name for you, Otto."

"Yes. I rather like that name. And have you decided what to call yourself?"

"Yes. I'll call myself, Dr. Octopus. Now where do we go from here?"

"My plans include eventually taking over the New York criminal underworld."

"The criminal underworld? That would mean going head to head against the Kingpin and some of the other gang leaders. Are we so powerful as to be able to take on all those gangsters?"

"Not quite. But my genius and cunning are far greater than any of these gang leaders including the Kingpin. You know how I'm a Russian immigrant, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have contacts in the Russian Mafia. Many of the capos are fed up with the leadership. It's time for me to make my move. Are you with me, my dear?"

"Yes, Otto. I'll always be with you."

_"Good. I knew you were loyal to me but I had to be sure," _Mastermind said to his assistant telepathically.

"You knew what I was thinking?!" Dr. Octopus gasped.

"Of course, my dear."

"Then you know what I would like to do with you right now," the attractive woman said with a slight purr.

"I do know. And as fetching as you are, I will accommodate you." With that Mastermind used his telekinesis to bring the beautiful woman to himself and carried her into another room.

XXX

"Mr. Bilkins!" Mary Jane called out to the owner of the Daily Star as she walked into the 40th floor of the newspaper building.

"Well. How did you manage to get by security, little girl?" Mr. Bilkins asked, surprised to see Mary Jane Watson again.

"I can be very sneaky when I need to get a good story which I have in my hot little hands."

"Oh, what story is that?"

"Spider-Woman! She had a fight with a group called the Enforcers just a few minutes ago. I even had parts of the fight on a video disk."

"Really? Let me see that!" Wilt Bilkins read the story Mary Jane had typed up and failed to hide his happiness at finally scooping the Daily Bugle. "All right, kid. I didn't think you had what it took but you obviously proved me wrong. I'll give you 100.00 bucks for the story."

"Do you want the video disk as well? That's good video footage there. If you want to buy that as well that will be another 400.00 dollars. Video disks like this don't come cheap."

"You drive a hard bargain but we'll make it 300.00 and I'll give you the disk back after I've copied it. If you keep giving me good stories like this, I'll keep paying you for them."

"Does that mean I got the job?" the young girl asked in anticipation.

"You're not on salary but I will hire as a freelance reporter. I'll only pay for good stories like this about Spider-Woman. I just have to make sure the video footage you have is as good as you say it is and that it proves what you said happened."

After viewing the video disk on a monitor and taping it the newspaper owner came back to the lobby. "All right, kid. You got yourself a deal. Make sure you have proof like this whenever you write a story," Wilt Bilkins said, holding up disk and handing it back to her. "Agnes!"

"Yes, Mr. Bilkins?!"

"Write this girl a check for 300.00!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Did I stutter?!"

Mary Jane walked over to the secretary who had dismissed her when she had applied for a job with a triumphant smile on her face as she took her check and went home.

XXX

"Mary Jane where have you been?!" her mother demanded as soon as she came home at 7:30 p.m.

"I was working, Mother."

"Working for who?!"

"Wilt Bilkins of the Daily Star."

"What exactly did you do for him?" the woman asked with her arms folded in disbelief.

"I wrote a story for him!"

"On what?"

"Spider-Woman's fight with the Enforcers and some ninja chick."

"How did you get a story like that? You know, if you've finally found a boyfriend I'm very happy for you but you can't be staying out so late."

"No, Mom. That's not it. Here's the check they gave me. Look."

"Three hundred dollars?! What kind of story did you write?"

"Would you like me to show you the video tape of the fight?"

"How close were you to that fight, Mary Jane?"

"Not too close. I stood at a good distance while Spider-Woman kicked ass!"

"Mary Jane! Watch your language!"

"Sorry. But isn't it great?! If I get lucky enough to see Spider-Woman in action again maybe I can make enough money for us to get out of the debt we're in."

"Now, Mary Jane. I don't want you getting involved with crazy people like Spider-Woman. They're all dangerous! It's not worth the money it brings."

"Would it be better if we lived out in the street? How much trouble would we be in then? I gotta do something, Mom. I've seen the bills we have."

"I know about the bills, Mary Jane. That doesn't mean I want you risking your life."

"I'm not risking anything, Mom. I'm pretty good at staying out of the way when I need to."

"All right, Mary Jane. But no unnecessary risks, OK?"

"OK," Mary Jane answered.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Harriet Osborne turns into something powerful. Now I'd like to give thanks for those who have left me reviews for the last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, AshK, Radio Driver, boboo3


	9. Wicked Witch of the West

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !SOUND EFFECTS!

Chapter Nine

The next day at school Mary Jane saw Peter holding Gwen Stacy as they walked through the hallway when someone confronted her. "Hey there, babe!" Mary Jane turned to see Morris Gainer looking down on her with a sense of menace.

"W-what do you want?" Mary Jane answered, pretending to be afraid and nervous.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who took away your virginity? You should be thrilled to have been with a man like me. I'm captain of the football team which is on it's way to the championship. Isn't that right, Flash?"

"That's right. You totally destroyed the quarterback in the last game. I'm not sure which was better my four touchdowns or the fact that the other team didn't score any at all."

Morris gave Flash a harsh glare for a moment. "What I did was a whole lot better, little man, and don't you forget it. All you had to do was score one touchdown and we would have won. Be glad we're on the same team, Flash; you wouldn't want me setting my sights on you."

"Relax, big guy. I was just joking. Anyway, can't you do better than Plain Jane over here? Gwen Stacy is way hotter than Mary Jane Watson. You can practically have any girl you want."

"Of course I can have any girl I want, but I was feeling charitable that day." Morris said as he turned back to Mary Jane who was quaking in fear or so it seemed. "Now I'm feeling charitable again. Especially since you now have such a large rack, Mary Jane. I bet you're now hot under all those clothes. Even though you're a plain jane you still look a little better. Since I was so nice as to allow you to do it with me when you didn't look so good, how about giving me a chance to see the new and approved you?"

"Um, no. I have to go." Morris was surprised to see Mary Jane grab her books, close her locker and run away, evading his attempt to grab her.

"You can't say no to me!" Morris called out to the girl's fleeing form. "I can have you anytime I want. It's not as if you have a boyfriend who can take me on anyway!"

"Sheesh! She's fast," Flash said, "You must have scared her off."

"Shut up!"

_"That slimeball! It took every ounce of will power I had to keep from beating him within an inch of his life! I'm starting to hate having to be a plain jane in my civilian identity. I need to get out and do some web slinging. It'll do me some good to find some rapists and beat the living crap out of them!" _Mary Jane thought to herself as she ran from the school and into a dark alley where she quick changed into her hero identity.

XXX

"I got straight A's on my report card last year, Daddy. Daddy?"

"So what?" Norman Osborne answered from his desk hardly acknowledging his daughter, Harriet Osborne who was an attractive, shapely girl who despite her good looks and long hair resembled her father a great deal. Her good looks and laughter on the outside while crying on the inside had made her a cinch to get on the cheerleading squad of which Buffy Thompson was captain.

"Don't you remember? You said you'd show up and for one of my cheerleading competitions if I got straight A's last year. Well, I did and my next competition is on Saturday. So will you be there?" Harriet asked giving her father a hopeful look.

"I don't remember making that promise, Harriet. And even if I did I wasn't paying attention at the time. I have a very important business luncheon on that day so go ahead and have your little shindig and enjoy yourself. And make sure you stay nice and pretty so you can marry a rich man when the time comes. Now go away, Harriet; you bother me," Norman Osborne answered back, not taking his eyes off of his paperwork.

Harriet looked at her father for a moment and then walked away crestfallen. _"He lied to me! What can I do to get his attention? I'll show him!" _Harriet thought to herself as she stormed off. Then she walked back into her father's office with a renewed sense of determination. "But, Daddy, you promised!"

"Go away, you stupid little girl! Why couldn't I have had a son? But no! I had to have a daughter! You're bothering me. Now get out of my sight, you witch!" Norman Osborne screamed as his daughter ran off, crying.

A little later she found herself in one of her father's labs where she had heard about all the experiments going on. _"How dare Daddy ignore me like that? I'll show him!" _After throwing a hissy fit and thrashing the small, normally unused lab, Harriet noticed a vial of clear, silver liquid that had a sign that said, "forbidden" on it.

_"What's this! It's probably something that will make me invincible; that's why it's forbidden to take." _Harriet immediately grabbed the vial, opened it up and drank the silver liquid. After gulping the vial of liquid down, Harriet began to go into convulsions, lying on the floor and choking. As she ran around the lab in pain she ran into a wall that had some equipment on it that fell on top of her, causing her more pain. Eventually she ran into a some flammable equipment, causing the lab to explode! In moments she dematerialized, vanishing out of the laboratory. She then found herself in the far reaches of outer space. Before she could materialize fully and die from not having air and being in the vacuum of outer space, a silver streak passed through her. The immense amount of cosmic power emanating from the passing streak, affected Harriet in her current, quasi-material state to the point that When Harriet finally became solid she was able to survive where she was and didn't need to breathe. In addition to all this she found herself standing on what looked like a silver surfboard!

_"What just happened? Why am I not breathing? And what am I standing on?  
_

Harriet's skin had a nice silver tinge to it while her hair was the same color and much longer than it had previously had been. Despite having become a silver colored being or because of it Harriet was now beautiful and powerful! After looking down and finding she was naked, she willed herself a silver colored bikini, shoes and cape. That having been done she took off on her silver surf board and explored the universe. Despite not having paid much attention in astronomy class Harriet's increased intelligence allowed her to figure out where she was in the galaxy. After almost an hour of flying the silver hued Harriet finally arrived near the Earth not a moment too soon as she began to feel the need for oxygen!

_"I thought I didn't need to breathe but I can only go without breathing for a short period of time! I have to get back to Earth right away!" _Harriet flew down to her home world's atmosphere and gasped for air as soon as there was air to breathe. As she looked around and surveyed where she was the silver haired girl flew towards New York._ "Now it's time to make some trouble. Wait til they get a load of me."_

But when Harriet looked at the huge clock in Times Square she realized it was almost six o'clock in the morning. _"My reign of terror will have to wait." _It didn't take too much time for her to find her way home and as soon as she arrived near her father's building she found she could pass through walls thus she entered into the lab from which she had dematerialized.

_"Now let's see if I can quick change into my normal self. And wala!" _With a wave of her hands she transformed into her usual self, making the silver skin, strange clothes and surf board disappear. In less than a second she was wearing her cheerleader outfit.

_"Now let's see about cleaning up this mess." _Harriet waved her hands again and through an act of will made the laboratory LOOK as it did before she had wrecked it.

_"What should I call myself I wonder. I know. I'll call myself the Silver Sorceress! No. I got a better idea." _Harriet waved her hands and changed her appearance again. Harriet flew through the wall and eventually arrived in her room and looked at herself through a full view mirror. She smiled as the image of the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz stared back at her. She had the witch's hat and clothes which were blackish green. Even her skin was green. Her only difference in appearance was the fact that she was hot, sexy and attractive, more so than she was before in fact. _"That's a whole lot better. Now to change this surf board into a broom. Yes! I did it! I'm going to find some place to practice what I can do. I don't think my powers are magical but I have every intention of making them look the part! When I'm ready the world will fear and dread Serena Jade, the Wicked Witch of the West!"_

"This is all very interesting," Norman Osborne said to himself as he viewed the videotape of what had happened to his daughter.

XXX

"Why are you so happy, Harriet?" Buffy Thompson asked after cheer leading practice was over, it being Monday, the start of the next school week.

"I'm just happy that's all. How's you're brother, Flash, doing? I'd like to rock his world."

"Is that it? You're mooning over my brother? Listen, Harriet. Flash has eyes only for Liz Allen. At best he'd only have sex with you because you look so good."

"Speaking of looks," another cheerleader piped in. "You look a little better, Harriet. And you have a larger rack. Did you get a boob job over the week end?"

Buffy Thompson turned to Harriet for a moment. "Oh, I get it. You're wearing a push up bra of some kind in order to impress Flash. Nice try, Harriet, but I don't think it will work. He'd see right through something like that."

"Really? When I get through with him he won't need X-ray vision to see what I've got."

"That's not what I meant, Harriet, but you're welcome to try your luck. Just don't be too disappointed when your plans don't work. If he had wanted you he would have had you already and moved on to the next conquest."

"All right. But I have a better idea. Have any of you seen that movie, Carrie?" Harriet asked with a sly look.

"I've heard about it. Isn't that movie like really old?"

"It is but there's a scene in that movie where someone drops a bucket of paint on someone. I was thinking of doing something like that to Mary Jane Watson. Wouldn't that be just wicked?" Harriet said with an evil looking smile.

"Yeah. I like that. Good thinking, Harriet. We'll have to think up a way to set that up. But instead of paint, let's use something else. Wimpy Watson's been getting a little full of herself as of late."

"What do you mean?" another cheerleader asked.

Buffy turned to Harriet for a moment then to the other girls. "Harriet's not the only one who's gotten some more support up front if you know what I mean. That wuss actually thinks she's not so plain anymore."

"She's bigger but she's still kind of frumpy. It's not as if she's as hot as any of us."

"True, Tina. But she's been walking around with a little more confidence as of late; I want to put a stop to that," Buffy explained.

"Let's go after Gwen Stacy too. I hate how she clings to that geek, Peter Parker like he's a security blanket," another cheerleader opined.

"We could do that. We'll put our heads together and think of something."

XXX

"So what do you fellas think you're doing?" Spider-Woman called out as she landed from her extended web line right in front of a gang of four street toughs who had a young girl on the ground, her clothes torn off.

"It's that Spider-Woman chick!"

"Listen here, bitch! Stay out of our business!" the leader snapped back.

Spider-Woman stood there, her cape billowing in the wind. "If you guys turn tail and run I might just let you go without hurting you." The group of four stared back at Spider-Woman for a moment.

"Get her!" The three henchmen rushed Spidey only to have several bones broken before they finally hit the ground unconscious.

"It's your turn, you pig! You should have taken the chance I gave you. Now you're gonna get it!"

"Oh, yeah?" The lead thug whipped out a .357 Magnum and emptied the gun right in the direction of the hot and sexy vigilante who seemed not to have moved. "There! You're dead!"

"What was that? You think I'm dead? You missed."

"But how? You're not human! The bullets practically went right through you. You must be some kind of mutant! Who are you?."

Spidey popped right in front of the perp, grabbed the him by the shirt and pulled him in close. "I'm Spider-Woman. I want you to tell all of your friends, you rapist-F#$%. Now you're gonna get what's coming to you." !POW!SMASH!CRACK!

As the would be rapist screamed in intense agony, clutching his groin and slumping to the ground a voice called out. "Hold it right there!" Spidey turned to see flashing lights of a few police cars so decided to leap up into the air, sling a web line and swing off.

"Stop her!" a cop yelled as she shot at her but after a few rounds of gunfire Spider-Woman was long gone.

"You didn't have to go shooting at her, Claire," one of the cops said to his co-worker.

"Of course I shot at her! She's a menace!"

"I don't think she's a menace. She's actually helped to diminish the crime rate as of late."

"We don't need her help. Have you heard the news? Spider-Woman has been taking out her anger out on every guy who's a little too aggressive with the ladies if you know what I mean. Every guy who she imagines to be a rapist is getting the crap beaten out of them by that vigilante!"

"Good for her. There's a white slavery ring that we're having a hard time putting a stop to. If she can..."

"She shouldn't! I'm sick of all these super heroes making us look like saps. Even the ones like the Fantastic Four and Avengers make me sick. And don't get me started on the X-Men!"

"Haven't you heard about all the costumed nutcases who always give us a hard time. There was nothing stopping Spider-Woman from mopping the floor with us. You know how most of the mobsters of New York are better armed and equipped than we are."

"I don't have all the answers but there oughtta be a law against super powered nutcases! And I think you just like her because she's hot and sexy! You should think with your larger head from now on."

"Maybe you just hate her because she's beautiful."

"Oh, shut up!" the rather chunky female police officer said angrily.

XXX

"Here's the story, Mr. Bilkins!" Mary Jane said as she handed the story to the Daily Globe editor.

"How did you manage to get that story so fast, kid?"

"I was in the right place at the right time. I even video taped the whole event just in case you didn't believe me."

"Oh, I saw the tape. It will be a great story. Agnes cut out another check for Mary Jane here. Great work, kid. Keep up the good work." With that the editor walked off with a spring in his step.

"How did you get the scoop on the story of Spider-Woman so quickly, Mary Jane?" Glen Stacy asked as he walked over to her a little perplexed. "I've been on Spider-Woman's trail for days but she always seems to elude me."

"Maybe she's playing hard to get, Glen," the young girl said with a smile on her face. "I wouldn't play hard to get if you were chasing after me though."

"Uh, yeah. Well. I'll have to work harder. I really want to get an interview with her."

"Maybe you should put the fact that you want an interview with her in one of your bylines. For all we know she might actually read the paper."

"That's not a bad idea. I'd really like to talk to her. An interview with her would make my career!"

"Put a picture of yourself somewhere on the column. When she sees how gorgeous you are, she's sure to be drawn to you like a bee to honey," Mary Jane said almost mooning over the handsome reporter.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, nice job on the story."

In the office building of the Daily Bugle another conversation was taking place. "Spider-Woman was at it again! That vigilante will ruin this city! She practically maimed the guy she tried and convicted all on her own! Where's Parker! Doesn't he have any pictures of that wall crawling menace?" J. Jonah Jameson screamed in a tirade after having talked to his informer in the N.Y.P.D.

"Peter's right here, Mr. Jameson!" Betty Brant called out from her desk.

"Send him in!"

After knocking on the door and walking into the owner of the Daily Bugle's office Peter said, "I have some..."

"Shut up and let me have em! Hmm. Good, all right. Wait a minute! Why is she smiling and giving the victory sign in every picture here?"

"I don't know. I think she was just trying to be cute," Peter answered.

Then Jameson struck Peter on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "You idiot! She knew you were taking pictures of her! I'm only paying you half as much this time!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Take it or leave it!"

"All right."

"And next time make sure she doesn't know that you're taking pictures of her! Sheesh!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for reading my fanfic! I have over a thousand hits for this! Now I'd like to give props to those who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Radio Driver, Nightcrawlerlover, Sir Thames, Redzorin, AshK, Kairan1979, gen x, luger 7

Here are Serena Jade's stats. These are based on the Classic Marvel RPG.

THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST

FIGHTING: REMARKABLE(30) This level of fighting means natural and or superior talent.

AGILITY: INCREDIBLE(40) This level of agility and reflexes means the ability to dodge single shot gunfire with ease.

STRENGTH: EXCELLENT(20) This level of strength normally means the ability to lift(press) 800 pounds, but Serena can actually lift 1,000 pounds.

ENDURANCE: REMARKABLE(30) This level of endurance is at the human limit, never tiring except for the need for sleep.

REASON: GOOD(10) This level of intelligence is above average.

INTUITION: INCREDIBLE(40) This level of intuition means a strong empathic sense. (gut feeling)

PSYCHE: GOOD(10) This level means above average will power.

HEALTH: 120

KARMA: 60

RESOURCES: EXCELLENT

POPULARITY: 10

POWERS:

INVULNERABILITY: Serena can withstand great extremes of temperature caused by the build-up of friction within atmospheres or the vacuum of space. She also has some resistance to heat, cold and radiation. In addition to that she immune to toxins and diseases of all kinds.

She also has Excellent protection _vs_ Physical and Force attacks(1,000 pounds of force), and Incredible protection from Energy attacks(10 tons of force).

ENERGY BLAST: Serena can project star bolts of energy of an Amazing degree(50 tons of force).

REGENERATION: Good.

Matter/Energy Control - She has an Incredible ranked ability to manipulate matter and energy for a variety of effects. She can perform the following power stunts with Incredible ability:Elemental Conversion, Molecular Conversion, Matter Animation, Teleport Self, Teleport Others

FLIGHT: She actually fly without her board turned broom at an Excellent speed(150 mph). She rarely does so however being that she can fly effortlessly with her broom.

TELEKINESIS: Serena can mentally move objects with INCREDIBLE strength(10 tons)

TELEPATHY: Serena has Incredible telepathy. This is mostly used to communicate when normal conversation is impossible. It also allows her to rapidly learn a new language.

MIND PROBE: She can read people's minds with Remarkable ability.

MIND CONTROL: Excellent intensity.

LIFE SUPPORT: Serena can survive any environment including the vacuum of space and can go without breathing for about an hour. She also doesn't require much sleep.

EQUIPMENT:

The broom is a construct of unknown material. The broom is psionically linked to its owner and can automatically respond to her mental commands. It can travel independent of her and return to her if they are separated. When she rides it, her body automatically adheres to it. The broom has the following powers:

True Flight: The broom can attain Unearthly speed. (1,500 mph)

Phasing: The broom has the Unearthly ability to render itself and its rider(s) temporarily immaterial. This power is used to enable them to pass through a barrier or to travel through space without risking collision damage with spaceborne particles.

The broom is made of Class 1000 Material Strength.(Indestructible)

TALENTS:

Occult Lore, Astronomy, Cheer Leading, Student


	10. Interview with a SpiderWoman

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Ten

Mary Jane, her fellow reporters and some other employees had gathered together in the main meeting room of the Daily Star building while the owner and editor-in-chief, Wilt Bilkins went on a tirade. "Look at all these newspaper headlines from the Times, Newsweek, and even the Bugle! It's bad enough the Daily Bugle got pictures of Spider-Woman long before we did but I want my paper to be the first to get an interview with the amazing Spider-Woman and I want it yesterday!"

"That would be imposible to go back in time and get such an interview, Chief," a particular nerdy employee said matter of factually.

"You know what I mean! Newspapers all over New York are talking about this Spider-Woman! I want the name Spider-Woman to go with the Daily Star the way bacon goes with eggs. Someone here needs to get that bimbo to come across for us."

"I don't she'd take kindly to being called a bimbo, Mr. Bilkins," Mary Jane interjected.

"How would you know that, Watson?"

"Just a first impression?"

"I want the real story! I want the inside dope on this lady! How does she make those webs of hers? Does she have a family?"

"I have a plan to get an interview with Spider-Woman, Mr. Bilkins."

"And what would that be, Stacy?"

"I'm going to request an interview with Spider-Woman in my column."

"You think Spider-Woman's going to just drop in your lap just because you asked for her?! What kind of crazy idea is that?!" Then the editor turned to the other reporters there, walking up to one then another indiscriminately. "Who is she? What's her real name?! What's under that cape of hers. What's her favorite baseball team? Now listen to me! Whichever one of you gets the interview will end up with the single most important interview since," Mr. Bilkins paused for a moment. "God talked to Moses. What are you all standing around here for?! Move! Get on that story!"

XXX

"Mary Jane! Where have you been?!" the young girl's mother demanded to know.

"I was at work, Mother. I got another check that should help us stay afloat. Work was a buzz today about Spider-Woman." Then Mary Jane noticed her mother looking at her gravely. "What's the matter?"

"Were you chasing after that awful Spider-Woman again?"

"Well..."

"She's dangerous, Mary Jane! Haven't you read what the Daily Bugle has said about her? It's hard enough working as a nurse without me worrying about you getting killed because of that menace."

"You got a job as a nurse, Mom? That's great!"

"That's right, Mary Jane. Now there's no need for you to risk your life chasing after that weirdo."

"I don't chase after her, Mother. She's too fast to chase after anyhow. Whenever Spidey happens to show up I try to get there. I don't always make it but when I do..."

"I want you to run as far away from her and any kind of trouble she gets into as far as you can! Just earlier today she beat up a bunch of rapists. In fact she's been on a vigilante tirade, going after anyone she thinks should be dealt with as if she was judge, jury and executioner. Not only is that woman an exhibitionist, she's dangerous! What's this world coming to?"

"She's not so bad, Mom. Besides, there are beaches around the world where she would be considered over dressed. Wish I had a body like hers. I'd have no problem getting a date if I was as hot as her."

"Speaking of dates. Maynard's mother and I have been talking. We would like you two to go out on a date together."

"Mom! That guy's a nerd!"

"That's mean, Mary Jane. Besides, he's a very nice young man. You could do a lot worse than him."

"I don't think I have the time, Mom. Since I've gotten all those scoops on Spider-Woman I've received other jobs like reporting on smaller events that have nothing to do with Spider-Woman. I may even get to be on television! Things are getting better at my new job. If I don't screw this up I can make a lot more money for us."

"That's nice, Mary Jane. And I'm really glad you'll be doing things far away from that Spider-Woman but I still want you to go out on a date with Maynard; he's such a nice boy."

"All right, Mother. It's getting late so I think I'll go to bed." _"Maynard Goldberg! Ugh!"_

XXX

"How was school today, Harriet?" Norman Osborne asked his daughter.

Harriet turned back towards her father in shock and surprise, him normally not paying a whole lot of attention to her if at all. "Um, it was fine, Daddy."

"I've been thinking. Maybe I should go to more of your cheerleading competitions."

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes. We're family, you and I. We should stick together, watch each others backs."

"There's a football game on Saturday; will you be there?!" Harriet asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, Harriet. I'll be there. I'm sure you'll make me proud." Then the young girl's father rubbed the back of his head tiredly.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Are you feeling OK? You're still going to watch me cheer at the next big game, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll be there; I'm all right. It's just that my major business competitor, Molotov Industries, has been a big thorn in my side. They're really getting on my nerves. That's why I couldn't make the cheerleading competition you had last time. But I'll be sure to make the next football game. It would really make me happy if something horrible would happen to them." After smiling at his daughter Norman Osborne walked off to his main office.

_"So that's why Daddy couldn't make it to my cheerleading competetion. I'll show Molotov Industries not too mess with my daddy!" _With that Harriet stormed off with a new sense of determination.

XXX

The next morning Mary Jane surprised her mother by reading the Daily Star newspaper as she ate her breakfast. "Why are you reading the newspaper, Dear?"

"I was curious to see whether or not Glen Stacy was going to take my idea to heart."

"Who's Glen Stacy?"

"He's the star reporter of the Daily Star, the newspaper for which I work."

"Oh, I see. And what idea did you give him?"

"Glen wanted to get an interview with Spider-Woman. So I..."

"What?! What kind of fool would want anything to do with that half naked menace?!"

"Mom, she's big news."

"Oh, I see. It's like when Geraldo interviewed serial murderers and rapists. But those creeps were restrained. Will Spider-Woman be restrained in some way? I can just see Spider-Woman tearing that poor man apart just for asking the wrong question."

"Mom, most guys would be thrilled to be in the same room as Spider-Woman. They'd probably want her restrained and helpless if you know what I mean," the young girl said, here eyes still on the newspaper.

"Mary Jane! That's sick, disgusting and degrading!" As Mary Jane shrugged her mother continued. "What was your idea anyway?"

Mary Jane put the newspaper down and moved in her seat towards her mother. "I thought it would be a good idea for Glen to put his picture in the paper and ask Spider-Woman for an interview. When she sees how hot Glen is, Spider-Woman will spin a web line to him faster than a speeding bullet. I sure would if I were Spider-Woman," the teenager said, staring off into space with a huge, dreamy smile on her face.

"That was a horrible suggestion, Mary Jane!"

"What's so horrible about what I suggested? Take a look at Glen's picture; he's simply gorgeous!"

Anna Watson regarded the blond haired, blue eyed man with chiseled good looks, broad shoulders and a perfect winning smile. "All right, so he is a looker. What do you think will happen when that awful Spider-Woman gets her hands all over him?"

"I know what I'd like to do if I got my hands on him. Glen's so dreamy!" the bespectacled girl said wistfully.

"Mary Jane! What's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing, Mother. Nothing."

"The way you've been acting! It's so so strange. Why you've never..."

"I know, Mother. I know." With that Mary Jane excused herself from the table and left for school.

After her daughter had gone, Anna Watson perused the newspaper and read how Glen Stacy had actually asked Spider-Woman for an interview in print with large letters. _"What reporters will do for a story these days!"_

XXX

At school when classes where over, Buffy Thompson, Harriet Osborne and the other cheerleaders hid around the corner, waiting to spring their trap on the unsuspecting Mary Jane Watson. "There she is, making her way to the exit just like clockwork," Harriet said in anticipation.

"What did you put in the bucket, Harriet?" Buffy asked.

"I put acid mixed in with water." The other cheerleaders stared at Harriet aghast for a moment. "Hey, I had to put some water in it in order to keep that acid from eating away at the container, It will still be a good prank. Trust me."

"Won't the acid kill or maim her?"

"Don't be such a wimp, Tina. With the plain looks Mary Jane has it will probably be an improvement for her. Are you ready, Amber, Bambi and Candy?"

"Ready!" the triplets answered in unison. All three girls were cute, perky and identical except for that fact that Amber had sparkling red hair which was dyed. Bambi had shimmering blond hair that was dyed. And Candy had jet black, raven hair that was also dyed. No one knew what color hair these girls had before their dye jobs but all of them looked gorgeous.

Amber and Bambi held what looked like an inch thick, one foot in width and three feet in length long rubber-band while Candy held the yellow bucket with the offending material, waiting for their mark to be in the right spot. "All right, girls. Wait until she's comes around the corner; then nail her," Harriet ordered.

"You got this all planned out, haven't you, Harriet?" Buffy said.

"That's right. This is going to be good. She almost here girls. Get ready!" As Mary Jane came around the corner Candy took the bucket and pulled it back against the rubberband like cord and let fly!

_"School wasn't so bad today. Now I can either take the subway to work or I can just swing it. I think I'll just... What's that?! My spider sense is..." _"Yeow!" Mary Jane's danger sense alerted her but not too soon enough as the acid water came fly towards her. She barely had time to make any movements at all except to recoil back in order to make sure the acid didn't burn her. But despite her efforts the acid had barely hit her in such a way as to have dissolved the front of the blouse she was wearing to which Mary Jane was all together oblivious.

"Wow, she's kind of hot!" a guy called out as some other guys turned and looked on at the commotion.

"I thought Mary Jane was plain but she's not that bad."

"Right! I never imagined she'd have such a huge rack!"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Mary Jane was still oblivious to her current wardrobe malfunction as she quizzically regarded the leering boys who stared and stared.

"The acid those girls threw at you burned your top off, Mary Jane!" a girl called out.

"What?! Gasp!" As several guys still admired her scantily clad body, Mary Jane used her book bag to cover herself up and run out of there. But before she could leave the school all together she ran right into Morris Gainer. "Well, well, well. What have we here? It's time for you to service me like you did before you got better looking," the exceptionally muscular football player said as he peaked down the girl.

"I have to go. Excuse me!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Morris said as he barred her way with the football players backing him up."

"I knew my sister was planning something, but I didn't think she'd pull the same stunt she pulled before but I'm glad she did. Mary Jane's still kind of plain but I didn't think she'd look this good," Flash Thompson said.

"So far so good. Now let's see the rest of her." As Morris attempted to grab her he took hold of the collar of her torn blouse pulling the rest of it off, leaving her topless except for her brassiere as Mary Jane sped off. "You're not getting away this time! Get her!"

The football players chased after the young girl who had taken off, running. After having run a few blocks away their intended prey ran into a dark alley where there was garbage and junk all around. "This is a dead end alley; there's no where for her to go now. I'm gonna have her again whether she likes it or not."

"Shouldn't we get to practice?" another football player asked rather meekly.

"Shut up, Duane! This won't take a whole lot of time anyhow. Now where did she go? This place is awfully dark. Are you sure there's a dead end on the other side, Morris?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Flash!"

"There'd have to be a dead end on the other side; there's no light at the end of the alley. That's why it gets darker the deeper we go into it," Ox replied.

"Then if we're not careful we won't be able to find our way out," another football player said, lighting a match for light. At that moment a bunch of rats came scurrying out of the garbage.

"Rats! I'm out of here!" one of the football players screamed.

"Don't be such a girlie man, Chet!" Morris called out to the fleeing wide receiver. "Too bad he doesn't run that fast during the game."

"Speaking of girls, there's no way she'd still be here with all these rats running around."

"Then where did she go?!" Morris yelled.

"It's possible she's still hiding in the garbage, Morris, but we do have get to football practice," one of the lineman said, turning around and walking away.

"That's right, Morris. We can get her later. We have a big game coming up and we need to be prepared. And I don't want the coach pissed off at us for being late."

Morris turned around and looked at his teammates with a look of such hostility that frightened them for a moment but then he relented. "Yeah, all right. I'll get her ass later."

On top of the building looking down on them stood the amazing Spider-Woman! _"I'm going to have to give Morris the beating of his life! I've had it with him. And those cheerleaders! Can't they leave me alone?! I'm going to have to go home and then... Wait. I wonder if Glen is still in his office waiting for me. I think I'll stop off at home and stop by his office and visit him. It will be great to end my day on such a good note."_

XXX

_"I thought this was a bad idea. It was ridiculous to expect that Spider-Woman would read the paper and show up anywhere near the Daily Star. Well, I've waited long enough. Time to..." _Then Glen heard heard a rapping on his window and turned to see, "Spider-Woman!"

Spidey deftly leaped inside after Glen had opened the window for her. "Hey, there. I heard you wanted an interview. Well, here I am. What's a hot guy like you doing working as a reporter? You could probably be a model if you wanted to be."

"Um, yes," Glen said nervously, not being able to take his eyes of the drop dead gorgeous Spider-Woman. "Being a reporter has always been my dream. Why don't you have a seat?"

"All right." Spider-Woman sat down on the chair opposing Glen while he sat down on the chair behind his desk but as soon as the young man had sat down the sexy redhead skillfully leaped over the desk and planted herself gently on Glen's lap and put her arms around him affectionately. "This is so much better. Now I'm really comfortable. So. What did you want to ask me?"

After finally getting his composure Glen finally spoke. "Why do you feel the need to be a vigilante? Shouldn't the police handle everything?"

"The police can't handle everything, Glen. There are a whole lot of people with super powers who only want to cause harm and destruction in addition to the people who cause harm without any special powers. And since I have powers I believe with great power comes great responsibility."

"Since you're so responsible, why do you feel the need to go around dressed the way you do?"

"I like to show off while I'm fighting for truth and justice. There's no reason I can't look good while I'm fighting crime is there? Besides, I'm not particularly shy anyway."

"I noticed you don't wear a mask. How do you keep your identity secret?"

Spidey stopped for a moment. "That will have to remain my secret. But I surely don't want to wear a mask when I look this good. Know what I mean?"

"Yes. I see. All right. So I'm guessing you're not married to anyone. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, If I did you'd be the first to know," the sparkling redhead said with a wink.

"How old are you?"

"Under forty."

"Oh, I see. You don't want anyone to know how old you are."

"You're a nice guy so I'll go as far as saying I'm under thirty, OK?"

"OK. So where do you hail from?"

"I'm not from outer space if that's what you're asking."

"Here's the big question. Are you a mutant?"

Spider-Woman paused for a moment, pretending to be stumped by the question. "What is a mutant? Giggle!"

"A mutant is someone whose powers are inborn much like the X-Men. An altered human is someone who got there powers by accident or chance much like the Fantastic Four.

"Oh, that." Glen regarded her while Spidey was poised in thought. "I wasn't born with my powers. I got them rather recently."

"Are you just saying that so as not to be characterized as a mutant or are you actually telling the truth?" Glen queried seriously.

"I am telling the truth! I got my super abilities recently. Of course I've been training in martial arts for a long time."

"So that's it. Your 'powers' are the results of training much like Captain America. But how did you get so much power from only martial arts training?"

"My powers would be here with or without any training but years of training I've done make me a much better super heroine," Spider said with a cute sweet smile as she looked at him eye to eye.

"I see. Here's the next question," Glen asked taking another admiring glance at Spider-Woman's body. "So how big are you?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean how tall are you and how much do you weigh?"

"Ooh. Getting personal, are we?" Spidey asked, leaning closer to Glen's face while still sitting in his lap.

"Enquiring minds want to know and all that. Heh, heh," Glen said nervously.

"Well, here are my stats. I'm five feet eight inches tall, weighing 135 pounds. My measurements are 38 double D, 24 inch waistline and 36 hips. Anything else you need to know?" the young super heroine said, wiggling her body in her interviewer's direction.

"Besides walking up walls and spinning web lines, what else can you do?"

"I can pretty much do whatever a spider can. That includes super human speed and agility along with super strength. Here let me show you." At that moment Spider-Woman got up from Glen's lap and picked up him and the chair on which he was sitting with a phenomenal sense of balance and shameless ease, using only one hand. Then she balanced the occupied chair, keeping Glen held aloft by using only her pinkie finger.

"Wow! All right. You can put me down now." As soon as Glen and his chair was back on the ground, Spider-Woman was standing over him, leaning down towards him.

"Any more questions?"

"When you're swinging through town how fast do you go?"

"I don't know. I've never timed myself. Why don't we find out?"

"How do we find that out?"

"I'll take you swinging with me."

"I don't know about..."

"Oh come on. Don't you want to go swinging with me?"

"Um. All right. I... Whoa!" Spider-Woman immediately picked up the handsome reporter, opened the window and leaped out of it with her passenger in tow.

"Weee!" Spidey yelled as Glen held on for dear life. "Can't keep your hands off me, can you? Try not to tickle me, OK?" the web slinger said as she swung through town faster than a slingshot, spinning webs as was needed.

"I've never quite been swept off of my feet in this manner," Glen gasped as his hair moved with the wind and he held on for dear life.

"Oh. I thought you liked me. I'm really happy to be giving you your first time. Giggle!"

"Heh, heh. Well. You are really attractive and all."

"Ooh! I'm so flattered!" Spidey exclaimed, faking a deep blush. As the red headed super heroine swung through town with Glen Stacy in tow, people on the street looked up and pointed.

"Well, you sure know how to draw a crowd. What do you plan to do from here?"

"I'm going to Disneyland!"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding. I've always wanted to say that. I've noticed there's a lot of young girls being forced into prostitution and pornography by the criminal gangs of this city. Well I won't tolerate that anymore!"

"So you're opposed to that sort of thing?"

"Not really. What I hate is the idea of someone being forced into something like that against her will. I believe a woman should have a choice in such things. I've busted up a few sex slavery rings already," Spider-Woman said triumphantly.

"If you went after the crime families' other operations you could probably hurt them a whole lot more. The skin trade is only a small part of what they do," Glen answered stoically.

"Hmm. Really?"

"Yes. There's a reporter in our newspaper named Bill Marlowe who's an expert on the subject of gangs and organized crime. He's written a lot of articles on them. I'm sure if you were to google his name you'd get to read up on what he as written."

"You're right, Glen. Thanks for the heads up. You've been very helpful to me." Before the handsome reporter knew it, Spider-Woman had swung through the window of the Daily Star they had left moments before. "If you want another good story you can tell everyone I'm going to look into that Bill Marlowe guy you told me about and wage a one woman war on the gangs of this city. They've had it too good for too long. Gotta go now. Bye bye!" With that Spidey leaped out the window.

"Wow!" Glen gasped as he saw the super heroine swing through the city.

XXX

"Good work, Melosh. In few minutes we will have created our own super powered muscle." Alexei Sytsevich was a poor immigrant from Russia whose family had immigrated when he was ten years old. He had volunteered to participate in an experiment that would bond a super-strong polymer to his skin and give him enhanced strength, speed, and stamina for a huge bonus. He was one of Russian mafia crime boss, Sergei Molotov's less intelligent but more loyal hired muscle who had worked for Sergei for a few months when the money he was able to make in America wasn't enough for his liking.

Taking out the local Russian mafia and anyone else who had stood in the way was fairly easy since for Sergei and his men since they had brand new experimental Soviet weaponry that the best Soviet scientists had made for the Russian army before the end of the Cold War a few years back. Due to the ending of the Cold War these weapons were still unused until Sergei had managed to get his hands on them. Right now he was running an area of Brighton Beach, otherwise known as Little Odessa in New York City where mostly Russian immigrants and their descendants lived.

"He's almost ready, Sergei. I was amazed at how you were able to get everything I needed for this so quickly," the scientist said.

"You shouldn't have been amazed. I can get you anything including that Swedish blond you've been bedding down for the last few months. I even brought all that advanced equipment that you upgraded from Mother Russia. You have been very useful to me so far, Melosh. You would be best to keep it that way. But keep in mind that I can do anything and will do anything to become the king of New York City."

"Of course. The advanced weaponry I'll keep making for you will insure that."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Kingpin is still reputed to be most powerful crime lord in all of New York while I'm only crime lord of Brighton Beach. But when the Kingpin doesn't expect it I will destroy him and take over. But for now let's see our newest super soldier."

!!SMASH!! "What is that?!" Everyone turned to see what looked like a green skinned witch come flying through a broken window on a broom.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz!" one of the gunmen called out as he tried to shoot the flying witch down.

"It's time for mayhem and destruction," the green skinned witch screamed as she blasted the place with starbolts, shattering equipment.

"Melosh!"

"We're done! Arise, Alexei!" Alexei's armor had turned rock solid with a small horn coming out of it near the top of his head at the scientist's word. The rhino looking man broke his restraints with ease. "It's as I made you to be. You are a living rhino!"

"All right. Now it's time to deal with this interloper," the Rhino said as he ran towards the girl flying on a broom stick.

"Oh, no you don't! Watch this! Abra kadabra!" the young girl waved her hands and pointed at the Rhino, blasting him with some kind of energy but nothing happened as he kept running towards her. "What the?!"

"You can't stop a rhino with parlor tricks, little girl!"

"Oh, yeah?" _"It's obvious I can't transform everything and everyone. I found that out earlier but there's still things I can do, like the floor!"_ The quasi-witch waved her hands again, causing the floor under the Rhino to dematerialize into paper which sent the big man through the floor down into some other floors.

"Aargh!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled the Wicked Witch of the West as she flew around on her room over the hole she had created for the Rhino to fall through.

"Who are you, girl?!" Molotov asked, looking over the damage of his prize building.

"What?! You don't know? I'm Serena Jade, the Wicked Witch of the West! And now. Bubble, bubble, toil in trouble!" Serena waved a wand that she materialized out of thin air and pointed it at Sergei Molotov, turning him into glass. Then she flew over to him and knocked him through the hole the Rhino had fallen through earlier. !!SMASH!!

"Good bye, Comrade Molotov. I did not know him well." Then Serena looked around the building. "Serena smash!" The wicked witch began to alternately blast the area with her starbolts and transform equipment and parts of the building with her transmutation powers. Eventually a flammable object ignited, causing an explosion.

"The building's on fire everyone get out!" As the fire increased water from the ceiling began to shower everyone and everything including Serena.

"Aaarrgh! I'm meeeltiiiiing!" Serena moaned as she collapsed to the ground while several mob enforcers stood over her triumphantly.

"Good bye, little witch. You are now..." !!ZAP!! "Ouch!"

"Psych!" the green hued witch said as she got up onto her broom and blasted the men who had surrounded her before any of them knew what hit them. "You guys have been watching too many golden age movies."

"She's still alive! Gun her down!" As the bullets whizzed by her, Serena pointed and turned the guns into rubber snakes which caused the gun men to drop their former weapons.

"My work is done here. Ta ta!" With that Serena flew off on her broom, leaving the damaged, collapsing building on it's death throes.

_"That was close! I got out of there just in time," _Melosh said as he carried all of his paperwork with him as he ran away from the exploding building. _"I'll just find another employer who pays good money. There are all sorts of big money people who want super powered muscle working for them. Heh, heh."_

But as Melosh Markasev ran over to his car in haste he found himself taken up into the air. "Whup!"

"Weeee! You didn't think I had forgotten about you, did you, Melosh? Now what am I going to do with you?" !!WOOSH!!

"Hup! Slow down! It's getting hard for me to breathe," the scientist complained as he gasped for air.

"Shut your trap! I'll decide how fast I'm going to fly. Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Please! Cough! I can't breathe." In time they went so high into the air that they were dozens of stories up.

"OK. OK. Settle down. You know what? I'm tired of carrying you. I think I'll let you off right here."

"Nooo!" Melosh screamed as he fell to where he thought would be the ground below. He was pleasantly surprised when he landed on top of a stationary fireman's net on the top of a building as the witch girl flew off, cackling like a mad woman.

"Where am I?" As soon as he found that nothing was broken he got up from the net and looked around. _"This is Norman Osborne's building! What are the chances of me landing here?"_

"Good evening, Mr. Melosh Markasev. You kept me waiting just so you could bounce around on a net on my building."

"Uh, yes," the scientist said nervously.

"You might as well come inside. It's rather chilly out."

Melosh quickly took note of Norman Osborne standing with several armed agents watching him warily. "Uh, well. Sure."

"Would you like a job or would you like to meet up with an unpleasant accident?"

"I'll take the job," Melosh answered as the hi-tech guns poised to shoot in his direction.

"Then by all means come inside." _"It was child's play for me to put those hypnotic suggestions into Harriet's sub-conscious while she slept. Her strength of will has become strong but she was so eager to please it wasn't difficult to get her to not only destroy Molotov and his operation, getting rid of my strongest competitor but to also bring his best scientist here. Who'd have thought my little girl would prove to be so useful? However, I now have to make time to see my daughter as she does her cheers at some accursed football game! Oh, well. Maybe I can make some kind of picture moment out of it."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for reading my fanfic! I have over a thousand hits for this! Now I'd like to give props to those who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, AshK, Sir Thames, They call me Bruce, Radio Driver, ???, Redzorin


	11. Dateline New York City

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Eleven

"Have you read the newspaper today, Arranger?" the Kingpin asked his right hand man.

"Yes, Mr. Fisk."

The Kingpin looked at his number one with a sense of dead seriousness for a moment. "The times we've tried to eliminate Spider-Woman have met with failure. But it's quite possible that when this brainless bimbo attempts to 'put an end' to the gangs of New York that she'll meet up with an unpleasant accident."

"Would you like for an assassin to try to gun her down while she's engaged in combat with some of the other gangs?"

"We'll put that idea on hold. But for now I want you to put the word out that if Spider-Woman attempts to force information out of any of my employees they are to 'rat out' my rivals and enemies. Thus we can use this situation to my advantage. But make sure only the people who need to know get this order. This must be done delicately. See to this personally, Arranger. There'll be no one to stop us this time!" With that the meeting was at an end.

XXX

"Great story, Glen! I didn't think Spider-Woman would simply fall into your lap but she did." !!RING!! "Hello."

**"What kind of paper are you running, Bilkins?!" **the voice at the other line demanded.

"A better paper than yours, Jameson! I got an interview with Spider-Woman right on my front page; try and beat that."

_**"You've made that wall crawling menace into some kind of celebrity! How dare you be so irresponsible?!"**_

"What are you talking about?!"

_**"You practically gave her a stamp of approval. And what's worse, you had your star reporter direct Spider-Woman on how to make herself an even bigger vigilante."**_

"How do you figure that?" Bilkins said, regarding Glen Stacy for a moment.

_**"He told her how to find out where all the underworld gangsters and their henchmen do their crimes. Do you know what's going to happen when Spider-Woman runs into them? It's going to be a huge disaster. Do you think those criminals are going to just let that bitch stop them from what they're doing?"**_

"You're letting your hatred for Spider-Woman distort your opinion. I hope she puts and end to all the gangs and their crimes but she probably won't. She's simply a nice girl with super powers. If a powerful super villain shows up she'll probably try to stop him but most criminal masterminds are too smart for a bubble headed bimbo like her. You don't know what you're talking about!"

_**"When that wall crawler takes the law into her own hands I'll know who to blame!"**_

"Now see here! You can't..." !!CLICK!! "Why that son of bitch! Who does he think he is anyway?"

"I'm guessing that was Jameson. What did he want?" Glen asked.

"He's jealous of the fact that the interview you did with Spider-Woman is on the front page. And he's full of hot air. But don't rest on your laurels, son. Get back out there and get another story on either Spider-Woman or something just as interesting. You heard me. Now move!"

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Come in!"

"Mr. Bilkins!" Mary Jane called out, rushing into the office.

"What is it, kid? And isn't kind of late for you to be still here? It's past your bedtime, isn't it?

"Spider-Woman just busted up a cocaine ring. It's like she knew exactly where they were going to be."

"Did you get video footage of the whole event?"

"Yes. I got it on my video camera phone! I have the whole thing on tape. Spider-Woman was magnificent! She went through those drug dealers like a knife through butter."

"How did you know she would be there?" Glen asked, regarding the teenage girl.

"The drug deal went down right near the docks. Everyone knows where most of those deals go down. I've been investigating and asking around. I've also heard that the police know full well what goes on there but because some of the cops are paid off and the others fear they'll get killed trying to stop them, they go out of their way to do nothing about it."

"Everyone knows about those rumors, kid. The big question is how did you know Spider-Woman would be there!" the editor-in-chief demanded to know with his arms folded on his chest.

"Well, I read in the Spider-Woman interview that Glen told her how Phillip Marlowe had written all about the gangs and what they did and how. And when Spider-Woman showed up she made such a big splash about it that I was able to hear about it and get there in time to see her mop up. However, after Spider-Woman had webbed up the perps she swung off at such speed I couldn't catch up with her. It was as if she had a one track mind. I have no idea what she did next but I can guess."

"Good work, kid! Give the videotographer the video you got and write a report on it and I want it right now!"

"Right here, Mr. B." The editor took the paper from Mary Jane's hot little hands and read it.

"Good. All right. After you've given the videotographer your video you can go home. Just make sure you come back here after school. There are some fluff stories a kid like you can probably do well."

"Thanks, Mr. Bilkins. I'll be here!"

XXX

"Why are you reading the newspaper, dear?" Norman Osborne asked his daughter as they both ate their breakfast.

"I heard about Spider-Woman promising a war on street gangs so I wanted to read a little about it," the young girl answered.

"Yes. But it looks like you're looking at the article on convicted felon, Lucy Macbeth. Didn't she lead a pack of psychos for a while?"

"She may have, Daddy. But her profile is very interesting. Oh, did you enjoy watching the big game Saturday? I was so happy when I saw you there."

"Yes, dear. It was very nice watching you cheer. It was a miracle I was able to get there but I made you a priority," her father said putting his hand behind his head as if he was tired.

"Work still bothering you, Daddy?"

"There's no need for you to worry your pretty little head about it, dear. I just hate how some of my business opponents have hidden their money in several key banks, laundering them so that the cash is hidden from the police. I probably shouldn't even be saying this, but..."

"But what, Daddy?"

"Well, sometimes I wish I could somehow grab that stolen money and use it for my own good like the foundation I'm setting up. I'd also have more time to spend with you if I had more money."

"Which banks launder money like that?"

"Sweetheart, it's not as if you could do anything about it. Besides, that Phillip Marlowe guy has already wrote about which banks he thinks are laundering money for several mafia groups. Come to think of it, there's a rumor that Lucy Macbeth has worked for the mafia for a while. She'd probably know which banks were guilty of that. It's too bad she couldn't get out of prison and get a gang together in order to rob these banks. Yawn! Anyway, have a nice day at school, dear."

_"It wouldn't be hard at all for me to break Miss Macbeth out of prison. Come to think of it, I could use a gang to follow my orders of mayhem and cause all the carnage I want to create. Lucy Macbeth might make a nice second in command for my gang. Hmm," _Harriet thought to herself as her father walked away from the table to work.

XXX

"Hi there."

"What the heck are you doing in my house?!" Inspector Jean DeWolfe said with a start when she noticed Spider-Woman in her living room hanging from the ceiling upside down.

"I wanted to talk to you about all the crime in this city. From what I've heard you're really serious about trying to stop it. Oh, please put the gun away; you won't be able to hit me with it anyway."

"What exactly do you want?" the inspector said, still poising her gun on the super heroine.

"I kind of thought we could help each other."

"Why would I want to help a half-naked vigilante like you?!"

"Half-naked?!"

"That's right. It's bad enough you're a vigilante but do you need to display yourself in such a manner? And how does that costume stay on anyway?"

"There's nothing wrong with my costume! Besides, I like to distract my enemies."

"You're not helping your cause by offending a lot of women by giving them inferiority complexes. Now I'll ask you again. What makes you think I'd help the likes of you?"

"Because you're one of the few cops on the force that I know isn't crooked and really cares about the well being of the city. So you can simply judge me or let me help you."

"Exactly what do you want to know?" the Inspector inquired.

"I'd like some leads on how to bring on the pain to the gangs of New York."

"You want to take on the gangs of New York? My, you're ambitious!"

"That's right. And I'm going to do it with or without you."

"Why is that? It seems personal to you."

The heroine in red paused for a moment. "Ever since I've started in my career as a superhero, I've seen too many underage girls being forced into prostitution or raped all together."

"I see. I can let you see some information I have with me on the gangs but you have to do something for me first."

"What's that?"

"Is it possible you find a guy named Stanley Manfredi?"

"Isn't he the son of Silvio Manfredi, the crime boss otherwise known as Silvermane?" Spidey asked with a quizzical look.

"I'm surprised you know so much about that. I guess that interview you had with Glen Stacy really informed you."

"It did. So what's this guy wanted for?"

"All sorts of crimes, the main one being one of your favorites, child rape and molestation. Here's the file on him; look it over. I can't let you take it but if you see anything that rings a bell, just say so."

"Hmmm." Spider-Woman surprised the police inspector as she sped read the file in a couple of seconds.

"Have you read all of it that fast?!"

"Not only have I read it, I've memorized it. I'm a lot smarter than people think I am," the heroine said with a sense of triumph.

"Well, It's like I was telling you just now. People would take you more seriously if you got rid of the bimbo act and get a new uniform."

"All right. When I find this guy where do you want me to place him?"

"Hold your horses there for a moment. Do you really think you can find this guy?"

"I don't think; I know. I'm seen some of this guy's associates while busting up white slavery rings. I'll just visit them and find out where this guy is. Now where do you want him?"

"Tell you what. When you finally nab this guy call my office and tell me, O.K. O.K.?" As the inspector looked up she noticed Spider-Woman was gone. _"How did she do that?"_

XXX

!!STOOM!! "All right, everybody! Lights out!" the head prison guard's voice said over the loudspeakers as all the prison doors shut down, locked tight.

But as Lucy Macbeth turned in to go to sleep, she heard a voice in the darkness. "Good evening, Macbeth."

"Who's there and who are you?!"

"Quite down in there, Macbeth! We're trying to sleep here!"

"This time Macbeth kept her voice down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Serena Jade, the Wicked Witch of the West and I have a proposition for you," the young woman said as she used her powers to create a little bit of light.

"I haven't been in prison that long," the attractive, middle aged woman with long black and milky white skin said in reply.

"You got a sense of humor; I like that. I'm going to create a gang of criminals in order to make some money, robbing the same mafia guys who sold you down the river. Are you interested?"

"How do you plan to get me out?" Serena immediately grabbed Macbeth and before the older woman knew it they were outside the prison in the forest nearby.

"So what do you say?"

Lucy Macbeth regarded her liberator and her witch like clothing. "You do look like the Wicked Witch of the West. All right. But my cellmate would be rather useful to me."

"All right. I'll be right back." A few seconds later Serena arrived with Lucy's cellmate in tow.

"Thanks, Boss. Marcy, wake up!"

"Huh?! What?"

"There's an abandoned building where we can get started; it's not to far from here. Can you carry the both of us there?"

"Sure, Macbeth. No problem. Let's go."

XXX

!!SMASH!! "What the?!"

"Hello there!"

"What do you want, Spider-Woman?!"

"Didn't I turn you over to the police a couple of weeks ago?"

"I got good lawyers, bitch! Now get out of here before I call the police on **you**!"

"Yeah, right. Like you're gonna call the police with all these stolen goods here. But that's not why I'm here. Where's Stanley Manfredi located? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, you're rich! You think you can just barge in here and demand to know where Stanley Manfredi is?"

"I don't think; I know."

"Wrong! Get her boys! We can use her for prostitution after we're done putting her in her place."

"Wrong, answer, McFly!" The dozen or so men who attacked her hit the floor in a matter of seconds even though they attacked with all kinds of weapons including guns whose gunfire Spidey easily avoided.

_"Uh, oh!" _Mcfly thought as he took off running when it became obvious that his men were going to lose. But despite having run away for a whole two minutes he didn't get very far. !!WOOMP!! "Oof!"

"Where do you think you're going, McFly? We still have some unfinished business, you and I," Spider-Woman said as the hapless criminal ran into her rock hard body.

"I don't know nothin!"

Then Spider-Woman looked down on him menacingly. "You do know something and you're going to tell me."

"Or you'll what? Do you think you're Daredevil or even the Punisher? You're too nice of a bimbo to do anything to scare me!"

"Is that so? No more Mrs. Nice Girl."

"Choke! I can't breathe!"

"I really hate how you kidnap young girls and brutalize them."

"Koff! That only happens when their families owe the boss a lot of money. It's not my fault. I'm just following orders!"

"I can choke you to the point right before you'll die and then let you breathe. I normally wouldn't do something like this but since you abuse young underage girls I'm going to enjoy this."

"Wait! I really don't know exactly where he is but there's a rumor that he's hiding out in his father's mansion. Have you ever thought of searching there?"

"Have you sent young girls to him?"

"Um." McFly looked askance.

"Look at me!"

"He did!" Spider-Woman turned to see a young, somehow busty Asian girl wearing too much make-up and not enough clothes for her age.

"What do you know about all this, kid?"

"That guy!" the teenage girl said, pointing at the man Spidey held down. "Had me go over to where Stanley Manfredi is staying so I could service him. My cousin is with him now. There are some others locked up as well."

"If you and the others were caged up how is it you're walking around out here?"

The girl demurred for a moment. "I was with one of the guys who works for McFly when you showed up and started beating everybody up. The guy who was with me eventually grabbed a gun and left the room I was in. Since he forgot to lock the door I walked out of the room after the fight."

"Oh. How about telling me where all the other girls are located, hmm?"

"All right. I'll tell you everything you want to know but I want to go home. I hate this place."

"You gotta a deal, kid."

"Wait! You can't take any of my girls from me! They're all I have. I paid good money for them."

"You should just shut up before I hurt you, little man!" Spidey said, giving the hustler a stare that frightened him into silence.

XXX

"Who are you?" the frightened teenage girl said as Spider-Woman appeared in the nice, richly adorned mansion.

"I'm Spider-Woman. When is Stanley Manfredi going to be here?"

"He'll be here any minute. You have to get out of here! He'll hurt you the way he's hurt me if he catches you here," the girl sobbed.

Then Spidey walked over to the teenage girl and held her. "Don't worry, child. He's not going to hurt you anymore. But I'd like to play a little joke on this guy. Do you want to play along?"

"All right."

XXX

"Jeanette! Where are you?!" Stanley Manfredi demanded as he stormed his way inside. "Get your sweet ass over here right now!"

"Yes, Mr. Manfredi?" the girl said, walking into the main living room more calmly and less frightened than usual.

"What took you?! Why I oughtta..."

"So how was your day? You look rather tired. Would you like me to go get you a beer?"

"Huh? Yeah. Go into the kitchen and get me light, a Bud Light!" Stanley called out. After a couple minutes the young girl had not returned with Stanley's beer.

"What's taking you so long?! Get back out here or else!" But still there was no answer. _"Just when I thought she was learning how to please me she starts to pis me off. I'll show her!"_

But as the large six foot two inch slender but muscular man stormed into the kitchen he ran into the amazing Spider-Woman!

"How ya doing, Stanley?"

"Who the F#$ are you?!"

"We'll get to that in a moment. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" Stanley screamed as he took a swing at her that missed his target by a mile.

"Sit down!" Spidey ordered as she grabbed the offending hand, clasped it behind the man's back almost breaking his arm, and shoved him into a nearby sofa chair.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're Stanley Manfredi, the child molester. You know having sex with children is illegal, don't you?"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Stanley quickly whipped out a gun but before he could shoot it Spidey spun a web, attaching it to the gun and pulled it out of the gangster's hand into hers, crushing it into powder.

"Sit down."

"No!" Stanley rushed his uninvited guest who promptly struck him with a snap kick to the groin, a knee to the chin and a forward punch to the solar plexus which knocked the large man right back into the seat in a world of pain.

"Now, that's a lot better," Spidey said as she sat down right in front of the hurting and stunned young man. "So how long have you been having illegal sex with underage girls?"

"F&# you!"

"Aren't I a little old for you?"

"Listen, bitch, as soon as my boys get in here they'll show you what I'm all about. Maybe you are a little old for me but my boys will surely enjoy you," he said with a sneer.

"Do you mean those hulking men outside, standing guard? They won't be doing anything for a couple of hours. Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Screw off!"

The sparkling red head ignored the gangster and dialed a number. "Hello, Jean? Yes, it's me. What do you mean how did I get your office number? I told you I was smarter than most people give me credit for. Go ahead and trace the call if you like. Take your time; I'll wait. Oh, yes. Like to say a few words, Stanley?!"

"You won't get away with this, you bitch! My father will have hunted you down! You won't live to see the sunrise. You've really made an enemy for life!"

"Yes, that's him. That's Stanley Manfredi. How long will it take for you to get here? I don't have all day, you know. Good. I'll be waiting. !!CLICK!! Now, Mr. Manfredi, what am I going to do with you until my friends arrive?"

"Who were you talking to just now?"

"That's really unimportant; we'll get to that later. Now back to my question. How many underage girls have you had sex with?"

"None of your F#*king business. Wait a minute! You're that new super powered chick called Spider-Woman! How did you find me? Everyone says you're simply a super powered, brainless, bimbo."

"Don't call me a bimbo, you pervert! Or would you like another beating?"

"Who are you working for? I'm sure my family would pay you a lot more than the Kingpin's paying you."

"No one's paying me, you jerk! Oh, that reminds me." Spider-Woman took the phone again and made another call. Hello, Glen. If you want a really great story get yourself over here. What do I have? Say something else, Stanley!"

"What do you think you're doing?! Do you know how much trouble you're in?!"

"Let me give you the address. Here it is." As Spider-Woman gave Glen Stacy the address, Stanley glared at her angrily.

Then the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, you're here. How about if I send him right out to you? All right. All right, Mr. Manfredi, there's really nothing else to talk about so you're free to go."

The gangster looked at Spider-Woman warily but got up from his chair and walked out the front door. "Get on the ground!" a police officer called out as Stanley found himself surrounded by police. What was worse was that he found he couldn't get back into the house because the door was locked.

"Let go of the keys!"

"They're my keys; I'm not letting go of them."

"LET GO OF THE KEYS!" several officer screamed in unison.

As the police jumped him, pinned him to the ground and handcuffed him, Stanley noticed the girl he had planned to enjoy that evening staring at him, standing next to Inspector Jean DeWolfe of the NYPD. Then he noticed Spider-Woman swinging away. "You set me up, you bitch! I'll get you for this! You hear me?! I'm not going to let this go! I mean that! I'm not going to let this go! You're through!"

"So you found him!"

"Who are you?!" the inspector asked a little perturbed.

"I'm Glen Stacy with the Daily Star," the handsome, young man said with a camera man and a few others behind him including a Daily Star news van.

"Well, we got a tip that Stanley Manfredi was located here. When he walked out of the apartment we nabbed him. We believe he has engaged in child rape and molestation," the inspector announced to the camera, using her skills in dealing with the media.

XXX

"I don't believe this!" J. Jonah Jameson screamed as he threw the Daily Star newspaper on the ground in a rage in his office while Robbie Robertson and Betty Grant looked on.

"Maybe Spider-Woman goes out of here way to send information to the Daily Star because she has a crush on the star reporter of Daily Star, Glen Stacy," Betty Brant replied dreamily.

J. Jonah Jameson glared at Miss Brant for a moment. "What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?! Pay attention here! This is serious! It's bad enough the Daily Star is in cahoots with Spider-Woman but now a few cops are working with her as well."

"What makes you say that, Jonah?" Robbie asked.

"One of my sources in the NYPD informed me that Spider-Woman located Stanley Manfredi, put him under false arrest and called the police on him while she did a parody of Dateline NBC. Now she's pretending to be Chris Hanson," Jameson said in his somewhat twisted explanation of what his source had told him.

"What's so bad about that, Jonah?"

"It's like I said before, Robbie. All of this legitimizes Spider-Woman. She stated how she was going to declare war on organized crime thus Stanley Manfredi is her first casualty."

"Isn't that a good thing, Jonah?"

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear enough, Robbie. Stanley Manfredi is the son of Silvio Manfredi, the alleged crime boss. Things are going to get a whole lot hotter and brutal from now on. Who knows how the criminal underworld's going to retaliate?"

"I'm a little surprised, Jonah. You've written many editorials about how the police haven't made enough efforts to bring Stanley Manfredi to justice. I figured you'd be pleased."

"I'm not pleased! I hate the fact that Spider-Woman was involved in all this at all! And come to think of it, where's Parker?! Why hasn't he gotten any pictures of that wall crawler?! What are we paying him for?!"

"He's freelance, Jonah. He doesn't..."

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Come in!" At that moment Peter came rushing in.

"I managed to get some pictures of Spider-Woman fighting some mobsters in Hammerhead's gang. After she beat them up including Hammerhead himself Spider-Woman took off into the skyline, swinging away before the police arrived," the young man explained excitedly.

"Let me see em! All right. At least we can show Spider-Woman taking the law into her own hands by playing judge, jury and executioner without the Daily Star making her out to be the heroine. Nice work for a change, Parker!"

"Thanks, Mr. Jameson. But I don't have any idea where Spider-Woman will strike next; she's really hard to track down."

The editor in chief turned to the freelance photographer in an angry rage. "I don't pay you for excuses; I pay you for results! If I knew where Spider-Woman was going to be I wouldn't need you. You can go to the paymaster and collect your money. After that go back out there and get me some more pictures of Spider-Woman and don't come back here without results! Do you understand me, kid?!"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson! But that's not all I have."

"What else can you possibly have?"

"There was a green skinned woman flying on a broom through town last night. It was strange but I..."

"I don't have time for jokes, Parker! Now get out of here!"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson!" Peter obliged, getting out of the angry man's presence.

"Woman flying on a broom, my ass! That joke was old before you were born, Parker!" the editor called out to the departing boy.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for reading my fanfic! I've had thousands of hits for this! Now I'd like to give props to those who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, Radio Driver, AshK, They call me Bruce


	12. Serena and the Gang

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Twelve

At 5 p.m. on a bright sunny day Serena Jade and the two lieutenants of her newly formed gang were standing on top of a 50 story building from across the street, looking down on the huge bank building. "So this is it?"

"That's right, Serena," Lucy "Lady" Macbeth answered. "This of course is only the first of many. Now I was able to increase the size of our gang to over a couple of dozen."

"Our gang?"

"Excuse me. **Your **gang."

"And don't forget how I broke most of them all out of prison," the green skinned, black clothed witch answered with a wild, crazy look on her face as she regarded their current target.

"Of course. But there's something else," Lucy replied as her friend, Marcy, shivered in fear a little bit.

"Yesss?"

"It's very important we make sure everybody working for you gets paid. There are some very competent people working for you and they need money."

"All right. However, I'm in charge so I get the biggest cut. We'll say 10 percent."

"Sure, Serena. That will be okay."

"Good. I'll leave it to you to divvy up the rest of it. Does everybody know what they're supposed to do and when?"

"Yes. The way you wanted to do things is strange but everybody knows their part. The strippers and prostitutes I added to your gang are already in the bank, slowly taking their clothes off in a suggestive manner so as to distract the video monitors. All we need now is your signal."

"Great. Now let's get this party started!" Serena pointed her index finger into the air and !!BANG!!

"Did you see that, Joe?" the highest ranking henchman commented.

"Yeah I saw it. Serena's flare just shot up. That means it's time to get started."

"Correct."

"I still don't see why we have to dress up like those soldiers from the Wizard of Oz and do all the work. Does Serena think she can watch from a safe distance and still take a slice?"

"Don't question the boss, Joe. Have you seen what she can do?"

"I saw it," another henchman broke in. "When one of the guys she broke out of jail mouthed off at her she turned him into a stone statue, levitated him up into the air over New York Harbor and dropped him in. Nobody's ever seen that guy since."

"That's right, Roscoe. Besides, so what if we're dressed up like those soldiers of the witch form the Wizard of Oz? Things could be worse. The boss could have had us dress up like flying monkeys the way she had the smaller guys do."

"I don't know what the boss and that Lady Macbeth chick did but somehow the guys dressed up like winged monkeys can actually fly."

"I don't think it was just the boss. Lady Macbeth and that Marcy chick are technological genius's of some kind."

"That's true but the boss still used her magic powers to help speed things along. I saw her wave her magic wand while Marcy was working. She practically made the wings appear!"

"Is all that green skin real?"

"I don't know if her skin is real or not, but Serena's hot and sexy, green skin and all."

"Don't let her hear you say that, Pierre. She might get offended. You don't want to get on her bad side," the lead henchman commented.

"I don't think she'd be all that offended. Besides, she's been giving me the eye every chance she gets. I'd love to get on her good side if you know what I mean? She is magnificent!"

"That's right, Pierre. And the boss has such a great sense of style. She's fabulous!"

The others looked at the henchman who had said that quizzically for a moment. "Shut up, everybody! We have a job to do! Let's go!" !!SMASH!! With that the ten huge men quickly exited the mammoth sized armored truck which resembled a yellow school bus that had come crashing right through the entrance of the bank with guns blazing.

"This is a hold up! Everybody get on the ground and put your hands behind your head, looking down! Do it! !!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!! "And don't even think about pressing some button to call the cops!" the lead henchman barked.

"All right! All right!" a bank teller complied with his hands up.

At the same time ten men dressed like armored monkeys with wings landed on the roof. "Can you cut off their telecommunications?"

"Yeah. Here comes the silent alarm." !!BEEP!!BEEP!! "And there it goes." !!CLICK!! "It's off. But something's strange."

"What's that?"

"Instead of sending a message to 911, the signal attempted to go to a private number."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I'm done here."

"All right. Let's get inside." The lead monkey went towards the locked door near the roof and smashed his way inside followed by the other nine.

"I just love this flying. Woo hoo!"

"Take it easy, Ned. We still have to get down there and disable the safe.

As the winged criminals flew down they landed in front of the main safe and went to work on it. !!ZZZAP!! "Yeow! Most banks don't have this much voltage protecting them," the tech guy on the team said.

"Most banks don't, but mob banks do. Have you shorted out the electrical defenses?"

"Yes, I got it. Your turn, Mike."

Mike walked over to the safe and used his safe cracking expertise to open the lock. !!SNAP!!CLICK!!

"Is it done yet?" the king sized, lead henchman called out, entering the large room of the bank in which the safe was located with a large automatic weapon in his hand.

"It's done."

"Joe! Fred! Get in here!" !!BLAM!! "What the?!" The lead henchman ran out of the safe room and back into the bank's main lobby. "What's going on out here?!"

"Do you have any idea who you're robbing? You and your men are dead!" a well dressed bank official said as he shot at the soldier dressed henchmen.

"It's no problem, boss," one of the henchmen answered as he shot the mobbed up bank official, sending him to the ground, severely injured and seemingly unconscious. "Heck. The clothes we're wearing are practically bullet proof."

"I told ya there was a method to the boss's madness. Now start taking these bags and putting money into them! Then put the bags into the armored bus. And don't forget the gold bouillon! Hurry!" In a matter of moments the work was done but before the guys and girls in her gang started to get inside their giant sized vehicle Serena made her appearance.

"Good work, people," the witch said as she looked around with a smile on her face. "Now we can..."

"You think you're so smart! The people who hired you will simply do the same thing to you," the well dressed bank official said, lying on the ground. "Honor and respect used to mean something."

"What the F$#& are you talking about?!"

!!ZAP!! "Ungh!"

"Let's go people."

"How do we keep the police from noticing such a huge bus?" the lead henchman asked as the henchmen and former prostitutes from earlier got into the large transport.

"You soldiers get inside and drive to the location Lady Macbeth told you. I'll be there shortly. My flying monkeys, follow me into the sky. We're going to give air cover to their escape just in case there's a problem. Make sure you get as high into the air as I do."

"Who are you?!" one of the bank tellers called out.

In less than the blink of an eye, the green hued woman was face to face with the prone and now frightened young lady. "I'm the Serena, the Wicked Witch of the West. Anymore questions?"

"What happened to you?"

"There's a saying. Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you, stranger." With that Serena waved her wand, making blinding smoke appear everywhere inside. "Let us be off!"

As the huge bus-transport drove off, Serena's broom materialized right under her. Then the witch flew right through the large hole the armored bus had made with her flying monkeys right behind her. The large yellow school bus drove through traffic right behind another passing school bus then followed by another school bus.

"All's well, boys. Back to the hideout!" Serena called out, flying several stories high over the city, watching as police cars went right past it on their way to the robbed bank.

XXX

"We cleaned out that bank, Serena," Lady Macbeth said happily. "Despite their attempts to hide the gold bouillon and diamonds they had in an underground area that only I knew about, we got it all."

Serena smiled at this. "Good work, Macbeth. Now where's my 10 percent?" Serena demanded as soon as she and her gang arrived at the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.

"Right here, Serena. I took the liberty of making sure none of the money wasn't marked or traceable. No one will be able to track us down to our hideout here." !!SNAP!! Marcy rolled out what looked like a large wheel barrel of gold bouillon and bags of money.

"Good. Very good." Then Serena walked over to one of her "soldiers" and took his mask off revealing a drop dead gorgeous man with blond hair and perfect teeth.

"Anything else I can do for you, boss lady?" the tall somewhat muscular man said with a knowing smile.

"I hear you really know what you're doing in the sack if you know what I mean? I'd like to test that theory out."

"I'm yours to command, my dear," the man said with a distinct French accent.

"Good. Is that room I had you prepare ready, Marcy?"

"Yes, maam!" the bespectacled young woman answered.

"This way, Pierre."

An hour later after Macbeth had divvied up the loot. Serena came out of the back room sporting a huge smile on her face with the handsome Pierre in tow.

"I hope you haven't forgotten Pierre's share, Macbeth."

"No I haven't. His is right here." Pierre walked over to the bag at which Macbeth pointed, smiling at all the loot inside.

"Oh, Pierre!"

"Yes, boss?" the man said with a bright smile.

"Catch!" Serena had went to her share of the loot and tossed her new lover a medium sized bag of gold coins which the young man caught. "Don't spend it on in one day. Hope I didn't wear you out too much, big boy."

"Anything to please you, my dear."

"You sure did that, baby. Oh, yeah! This day has been very satisfying. You know how to call me if you need me, Macbeth. You'll have the next heist planned by next week?"

"I will, Serena. But we should do it on Wednesday instead of Thursday like we did today."

"Wednesday it is. One more thing, everybody!" Serena said as she used her powers to levitate her share of the take to herself, having it follow her as she got on her broom, getting ready to leave. "Lady Macbeth is my second in command. Do as she says or answer to me! Understand?!"

"Yes, boss!" everyone there affirmed.

"Good. See you guys later." With that Serena and her loot vanished!

XXX

"Have you heard the news, Mary Jane?" Glen Stacy asked while Mary Jane was working in the newsroom of the Daily Star.

"What news, Glen?"

"There's a group of copycat vigilantes running around, dressed like Spider-Woman. Most of them are women but not a few of them are men."

"Really?"

"I guess Spider-Woman has inspired a lot of people."

"Maybe. You hung out with Spider-Woman for a while. What would she say to all that?" Mary Jane asked the star reporter.

"I really don't know but..." !!RING!! "Hello. It's going on at the Hollister mall's parking lot? Thanks for the tip, Neil. I'll be right there. Gotta go, Mary Jane. A huge drug deal's going down."

"Really? I'm surprised there are any drug deals going on after Spider-Woman's crusade against crime."

"Even though a lot of criminals are running scared because of her," Glen said, putting on his coat and heading for the door. "There's no way she could stop all of it. I'll see you later."

"Wait! I'll go with you."

"No need for you to go there, Mary Jane," an older man said, walking into the room.

"But, Mr. Bilkins!"

"Listen here, kid. You've done a good job here. You've even done well with the small time jobs I've given you. But it's getting late so it's time for you to go home. There's no need for you to stay out later than you already do."

At this point Mary Jane relented. "OK, Mr. Bilkins. I'm about done here. Here's my latest report."

"Good. It amazes me how fast you can type. Be sure to come back tomorrow and keep up the good work."

XXX

"Another late night, Captain?" a medium sized, plain clothes police officer said, carrying two cups of coffee.

"That's right, Ramirez," Jean Dewolfe answered, taking her cup of coffee from one of her men. Both of them were outside at the top of the NYPD building.

"You've set up the search light with a spider on it? Why?"

"I'm hoping Spider-Woman will see it. I have some news for her."

"Why would you work with a vigilante like her?"

"Haven't you heard? She's really taking it to the crime syndicates. Several crimes, especially rape and white slavery have gone down drastically. At least she's willing to work with us unlike Daredevil and a few others."

"How do you know she'll even show up? Maybe she's busy."

"Hopefully she is busy. But even if she isn't. I'm willing to bet that the fact this signal is up will frighten some would be criminals from doing things they shouldn't."

XXX

In the underground parking lot of Hollister Mall two groups of vans and humvees arrived from different directions. As the men got out of their respective vehicles. A large man with an even larger head walked forward, carrying a young man.

"Get them off me! Get them off me! I can't stand them. Aaarrgh!"

"Look at what your drugs did to one of my customers," the large headed man accused.

"Buyer beware. I told you my drugs would take you places. I didn't say they'd be places you'd want to go to," a muscular man wearing a green armored suit and red flowing cape, attached to his suit by two fake eyes said as he seemed to float forward, his henchmen with their guns at the ready. In addition to that he wore a large fishbowl on his head, keeping anyone from seeing his true face.

"This is a repeat customer, Mysterio. Times are hard enough as it is without us losing anymore money."

"You listen, Hammerhead. If you don't like what I'm selling you can buy from someone else. That's assuming Spider-Woman and the devil of hell's kitchen have left anybody else to buy from."

!!CLICK!! "What's that noise?" Hammerhead turned to see a silhouette in the shadows, resembling Spider-Woman. "So you're here. You don't impress me, bitch. Die!"

But before Hammerhead and his men could do anything. !!WOOMP!! "Ungh!"

!!CRACK!! "Aargh!"

!!POP!! "Ow!"

!!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!! "Take cover!" All at once several women and a few men dressed similar to Spider-Woman attacked the two groups of gangsters who scrambled in order to avoid getting hit.

!!POW!! "That's not her," Mysterios said as he struck one of the copycat vigilantes, knocking him to the ground. !!FWIP!! "That's her. Let's get out of here, boys!" !!VROOMM!!

As Mysterio and his cronies left, the silhouette of the real Spider-Woman appeared in the darkness, moving towards the battle. !!POP!! "What the?!" exclaimed one of the Spider-Woman wannabes as Spidey grabbed the business end of the gun she used and bent it out of shape. "Ungh."

Several thugs immediately attacked Spider-Woman with guns which missed the fast moving super heroine. !!FWIP!!FWIP!!FWIP!! !!CLATTER!! "Our guns!"

"No problem. She can't really expect to take us all on at once!" Hammerhead's goons ran towards the waiting super heroine, attempting to hit her and failing miserably.

"You guys never learn, do you?" Spidey nailed the first thug, coming at her with a snapkick to the stomach, causing him to stumble and fall as the others came forward. Faster than the eye could follow Spider-Woman leap frogged over another thug. Then she spun around at super speed, punching one, kicking another as was needed until all of her opponents were downed.

"Now where did that fishbowl headed guy go off to? There he is!" Even though the fleeing van was far away Spidey attached a web line to it!

"Why are we stopping?! Keep moving, Scott!" Mysterio ordered.

"I don't know what's wrong! I'm giving it all she got, boss!" the Scottish-American complained. Without warning the van jerked back from the ground into the air! !!CRASH!!

As the passengers from the van came stumbling out, Spidey webbed each of the up, taking each of them to a side webbing them up to a nearby wall where her copycat wannabes were sitting down.

"Huff!"

"Don't bother. You can't take my helmet off."

"Really? I'll just wait for the police to get her." Then she turned towards the leader of her Spidey look-a-likes. "Don't let me catch you out here again."

"We're trying to help you," the frumpy middle aged woman answered back.

"I don't need any help!" Spidey called out as she walked away.

"You need all the help you can get, toots," Mysterios answered.

"What gives you the right?! What's the difference between you and me?!"

Then Spidey turned around and faced her doppelganger. "First off, spandex looks a lot better on me than it does you. Second, I don't use guns. Third, I don't like people pretending to be me and doing a lousy job of it. I have enough trouble from the Hitler-moustached J. Jonah Jameson making me out to be the bad guy without you guys making things worse. The police will be here any minute now so go home!" With that Spider-woman was gone!

XXX

"There was a bank robbery yesterday, Mr. Osborne."

"A bank robbery, you say?" Norman Osborne answered on his phone as he sat in his office of his main building. "Hmm. I'm sorry to hear that, Jake. Did they catch the thieves?"

"No they didn't. They and their leader were dressed up for the Wizard of Oz!"

"Thanks for letting me know about this, Jake. Keep me informed." !!CLICK!!

_"My other sources have also told me about that mobbed up bank being robbed by a woman in a witch's outfit straight out of the Wizard of Oz. I don't know why Harriet has such an obsession with that old movie, but that's not a problem. I simply hope she put the money in the vault in my building that I subliminally ordered her to do while she slept."_

Norman Osborne walked over to the hidden vault in his building and opened it up. "Wow!" _"I'm surprised there's this much. There's even gold bouillon here. I had no idea that there would be so much. I'll have to launder it right away. I'm sure that Harriet will put on her witch's outfit and start another heist. With Lucy Macbeth's brains behind her Harriet is pretty much unstoppable. I knew the mob had money hidden somewhere in their banks. Lucy Macbeth obviously knew it too. Who'd have thought that Harriet would end up so useful? It's almost time for breakfast. Now I need to imply to my daughter how happy I am over the events of yesterday."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. I'll try to get the next chapter out when I can. I also put in a video of a Japanese version of Spider-Man on my website! Just go to the DC/Marvel Fanfiction section of my website and you can see it. It's a whole TV episode! Now I'd like to give props to the people who have given me reviews for the last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, luger 7, Sir Thames, AshK, Radio Driver, They call me Bruce


	13. Gatherings

Spider Ninja

_"THOUGHTS"_ !!SOUND EFFECTS!!

Chapter Thirteen

"Good morning, dear. How was your day, yesterday?" Norman Osborne asked his daughter while they sat at the main dining table, eating a breakfast of gourmet bacon, orange juice, French toast and Eggs Benedict.

"It was fine, Daddy. I met this terrific guy. He's so handsome! He..." Harriet stopped when she noticed her father regarding her shrewdly. "Anyway. Yesterday was wonderful."

"I'm happy to hear that, dear." !!SHUFFLE!!

"Anything happen yesterday, Daddy?" Harriet asked with a sly look, regarding the newspaper in her father's hands.

"Yes. There's a crime wave involving some girl who calls herself the Wicked Witch of the West. She even has a gang large soldiers and flying monkeys. It's all very impressive. It does my heart good to know that the banks she robs are associated with the criminal underworld." _"It does my heart even more good to have seen that you've placed a great deal of that money in the vault I hypnotized you to do while you slept. I figured Lucy Macbeth would know how to keep the money from being traceable. Now all I have to do is launder these marked bills safely. Despite the fact that the new D.A. has gone on a self-righteous crusade, getting rid of most of the money launderers, I know someone who can still launder my money for me at a good price. At this rate I'll be the richest man in New York!"_

"How did you know those banks were mobbed up, Daddy?"

"I have some people who keep their eyes open, telling me what goes on. I need to know what happens here in New York since I'm a businessman. This sounds like a bad thing to say but I hope this keeps up. Anyway, dear. Since I'm in such a good mood how about we have a father/daughter tomorrow?" Norman Osborne said with a smile.

"Really, Daddy? That'll be just wonderful!"

XXX

Waiting in the D.A.'s office was Chief Inspector Jean DeWolfe. "The D.A. will see you now," the secretary said after answering the comlink.

"Thanks." The Inspector walked into the office and shook hands with the Dina Harvey, the newly elected D.A.

"Greetings, Inspector. Have a seat." The D.A.'s office was large, almost looking like a library with all countless briefs and files stacked in the dozen or so shelves there. Right on the top of the D.A.'s desk was a great deal of paperwork, neatly stacked and in place.

"I heard Silvio Manfredi outsmarted the system again. It's a shame he's going to walk."

"That's all right. But I'll get him sooner or later."

"Why did you want to see me, Counselor?" Jean asked rather impatiently.

"Marked bills," the D.A. said, holding some money up. "How did a small time cop like you manage that?"

"I had help and connections from several law enforcement agencies. We did this in order to try to track down the mob's money laundering operations..."

"Save it, DeWolfe. I want to meet her."

"The official policy of the NYPD is to bring the vigilante known as Spider-Woman in for questioning. That's goes for the vigilante known as Daredevil as well."

"Really? I never mentioned Spider-Woman," Dina stated with a look of triumph to the inspector's dismay. "Anyway. What's with that floodlight on the top of the NYPD building with a spider emblem on it?"

"If you have problems with malfunctioning equipment I suggest you take them up with maintenance."

"I've put every known money launderer in New York City behind bars yet the mob is still getting their money out. You and your friend have the only game in town and it's hitting them where it hurts. I'd like to be included."

"In this town the less people who know about an operation the better."

Then the D.A. answered back testily. "I don't like the fact that you have your own special unit riddled with cops I've investigated while I was at Internal Affairs!"

"I do the best with what I have, counselor. Are you going to let me have those warrants or not?"

"So let me get this straight. You want me to authorize warrants for search and seizures on ten banks without telling me what you're after? You have a lot of chutzpah, Inspector."

"I can tell you what banks they are, Counselor. I need to act as quickly as possible."

"All right. But I want your trust."

"We'll see."

XXX

Later at school that day, Peter and Gwen walked through the hallways of the school with Gwen holding onto Peter affectionately as if he was a security blanket.

"Did you hear about that new super villain, Peter?"

"Which one, Gwen?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West! She supposedly has magical powers and an army of soldiers and flying monkeys."

"Sounds like the Wizard of Oz. I've heard of her. I'm gotten a lot of pictures of Spider-Woman and the super villains she's battled. I even have pics of the Wicked Witch of the West. I have a lot of pictures of a lot of super beings, Gwen."

"Be careful, Peter," the young girl said, regarding her boyfriend with a look of concern. "I don't want you to get hurt. Haven't you made enough money?"

"I've made some money but a lot of that has gone to paying my family's bills. We're doing OK now but I'd like to try to save some money for college. Besides, I'm really good at appearing where I need to be in order to take good pictures. You don't have to worry about me, Gwen. But it's nice to know you care."

"I do care, Peter! You've been so good to me. You're actually tender with me unlike most of the guys at this school. The fact that you consider my feelings is really important to me. And the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you makes everything complete," the girl said, sweetly looking up at her boyfriend.

"Gosh, Gwen," Peter said with a blush. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you love me too," Gwen said, smiling at him with twinkly eyes.

"I love you too, Gwen." With that the two lovers left, envious eyes watching them leave. One set of eyes was especially keyed on them.

_"Peter's such a sweet guy. He even protected me once from some of the guys on the football team from before I got my powers. What's more, he never despised me for being so dorky. He's so gorgeous too. Sigh. Well, I better get going. I have a meeting with Inspector DeWolfe as Spider-Woman!"_

"Did you see that, Darrell?" a particular large student said to his friend, both of them being dressed similar to Hell's Angels bikers.

"Yeah, I saw it, Ivan. It's so strange that a geek like Peter Parker would have such a hot babe on his arm. Heck, Gwen Stacy's the hottest the girl in the school! I want me some of that. Parker is so lucky."

"It wasn't luck," another student piped in from behind the two conversationalists. "Peter beat up that pig, Morris before he could rape Gwen. It was so romantic," Mary Jane swooned.

"Speaking of hot babes," one of the guys replied, looking Mary Jane over. "You're not all that bad looking yourself. To tell the truth, You're kind of tasty looking for a dorky chick. You got a nice set and your ass isn't that bad either. When did you develop such a nice body?" Darrell said, walking closer to the girl as his friend watched with glee.

"Um."

"I wonder what you look like under all that," Darrell replied, reaching for Mary Jane's ample bosom.

!!ZOOM!! "Gotta go! Gotta go!"

"Shoot! She got away!"

"Did you get to cop a feel on her honey melons?"

"No. She moved so fast for a clumsy geek."

Several feet away, Buffy and some of the cheerleaders stood there, having watched what had just transpired. "It bothers me that more and more guys are finding Mary Jane attractive."

"That's right, Buffy," another cheerleader piped in. "Ever since her shirt came off when we played that prank on her and she ran off like the coward she is, I've heard a whole lot of guys say Mary Jane wasn't all that bad."

"Why don't we grab her and take all of her clothes off so the guys can see how hot she isn't?"

"Bad idea, Gloria. If that happens, not only will the guys start becoming even more impressed with her, one of the better looking guys of the school might start feeling sorry for her. Heck, I even heard the high school president, Hugh Beaumont, say he thought she was kind of cute and cuddly. He already saw her with her top off. Seeing her naked would have him hooked. We need to do something else."

"Hey, girls!"

"Harriet, why are you so happy? Get a new boyfriend?"

"I sure did."

"Who is he?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Who is he?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I wanna know!"

"He doesn't go to this school, OK?"

"You're no longer interested in my brother?" Buffy Thompson asked, regarding the happy girl.

"Nope. What I got is a whole lot better."

"Really?"

"That's right. This guy can do things Flash couldn't even imagine."

"Is that why you're wearing new clothes? Golly, they're expensive. Your father must have had a fit when he saw the credit card bill."

"Actually he's quite happy with me. We're really getting along well these days. Haven't you seen him at our cheerleading competitions and football games? Things are looking really good for me. I'll be getting a new car in a few days."

"A new car?!"

"Giggle. You sound like that guy from the Price is Right. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what kind of car to get as of yet. I saw Wimpy Watson run off in a huff. Did you guys play a prank on her without me?"

"No. Speaking of pranks, we were talking about that prank you played on her when her top came off."

"It didn't turn out the way we liked but Mary Jane was still humiliated. So what's the problem?"

"Instead of being humiliated, She's attracting many of the guys at this school who think she's hot. There are a number of choice guys at this school who might even approach her including the president of the school! Most of the guys who saw her topless liked what they saw. Mary Jane's obviously a lot better looking without her clothes on."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"She doesn't look anywhere near as good as any of us!" Harriet answered hotly.

"That's not the point. Some of the guys in this school feel sorry for poor Mary Jane. If she wasn't such a ditz she might be able to use her not so great looks to her advantage, getting sympathy from some of the more soft hearted guys here. Gwen Stacy has already done that in order to get her hooks into Peter Parker."

"Peter Parker had the hots for Gwen Stacy for a while now. She's also a whole lot better looking than Mary Jane, but I see your point. The last thing I'd want to see is Mary Jane walking around with a gorgeous guy in her arms. Ugh!"

"I understand you, Babs. But I told you she's gotten better looking ever since she recovered from being shoved into that plexy glass, even if she's still a geek," another cheerleader interjected.

"We'll have to think up something quickly. But for now, it's time for me to leave."

"Where are you going, Harriet?!" one of the cheerleaders called out to her departing form.

"Never mind where I'm going!"

"She's going off to see her new hot boyfriend! Golly!"

"When do we get to see the guy, Harriet?!"

Harriet stopped and turned around, facing her cheerleader cohorts. "Maybe some time later, but I have to go now. Bye, bye!" _"Macbeth told me a whole bunch of crime lords were going to have a meeting of some sort. Here's my chance to take even more money from them! But there's not much time to waste!"_

XXX

Later during the day, Inspector DeWolfe walked into the recently robbed bank with one of her aides beside her. "This girl just loves to show her face to the camera. It's like she's an attention whore."

"You might be right, Ramirez. I wonder what she's hiding under all that green makeup."

As the two police officers walked into the emptied vault. DeWolfe turned to see Spider-Woman! "You want to give us a couple minutes, Detective?"

"Yeah, sure."

After the detective's hasty exit, the inspector regarded the caped crusader. "So you got a new uniform? Good. People will take you more seriously now. And I hope you've gotten rid of the brainless bimbo act as well."

Spider-Woman's uniform was still red, matching the color of her hair but the webbing was gone even though the small spider emblem was still there. Her gloves, boots and shorts which resembled a more modest bikini bottom were a similar red color along with her billowing holographic cape. But this time instead of her back, arms, thighs and sides being bare as they were before, they were blue. In addition to all that she wore a red domino mask(The same kind of mask Robin wears) which made her a lot more intimidating.

"Yes. The mask is practically painted on. Even though I really didn't need it, I like the look."

"I think you should see this." The inspector showed Spider-Woman a picture of the Wicked Witch of the West smiling for a security camera.

"Her again."

"She wasn't by herself this time. She seems to have a Wizard of Ox motif which she insists all of her henchmen go along with. She even has flying monkeys working for her."

"How did it go with the mob?"

"We're using the marked bills I managed to get in undercover operations. This bank was a drop off for the mobs along with some others, but they're still getting their money out. The only way to stop them is to hit their banks all at the same time. Anything new at your end?" the inspector asked hopefully.

"I've nothing new. But there's something that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever heard of the Kingpin?"

"I have but nobody knows who he really is. He's the biggest crime lord of New York City. We can worry about him later but right now I'd like to stay focused on this witch."

"We should stay focused on the mob for right now."

"I feel the need to tell you that the D.A. wants in on this as well," Jean Dewolfe replied.

"Do you trust her?"

"Keeping her out of the loop will be impossible. She's ambitious and stubborn, almost as much as you. She insists on meeting you. She'll probably..." The inspector looked up to see that she was talking to herself. _"I hate it when she does that!"_

XXX

!!WHUMP!! "I don't believe this!"

"What's that, Jonah?" Robbie Robertson asked.

"A reporter of the Daily Star, Mary Jane Watson, wrote a report on a bunch of Spider-Woman wannabes. That's all we need in this town, more vigilantes!"

"I read that report, Jonah. Spider-Woman stopped them. She also stopped a drug deal by Hammerhead and Mysterio."

"Maybe this Mary Jane should be working for us. Which leads us to Parker. Why wasn't he out there taking pictures? This silly girl seems to be running circles around him."

"Parker is freelance, Mr. Jameson. And from what I understand Miss Watson works for the Daily Star on a part-time basis. She's not even as skilled as Peter is. She just gets a good story every now and then."

"That's all very interesting, Miss Brant! Now where's Peter Parker?!"

"I'm right here, Mr. J. I got some..."

"Stow it! What do you have?!"

"I have pictures of Spider-Woman fighting Hammerhead and Mysterio. I even have pictures of Spidey telling off her lookalikes."

"It's about time! Let me have them. What took you so long?"

"I got here late last night, Mr. Jameson but the security guard wouldn't let me in. But that's not all I have."

"What else do you have, Parker?!"

"I was able to get a picture of Spider-Woman leaving the bank that the Wicked Witch of the West robbed the other day. She..."

"Great! You're not so worthless after all. We'll tell everyone how she robbed the place herself."

"It was in broad daylight, Mr. Jameson. There were cops all over the place. I think she was having a meeting with Inspector Dewolfe!" Peter replied excitedly.

"I'll handle the news, Parker! Just keep bringing me pictures. I'll give you a pass and make sure security lets you in so you can get your pictures to Cory Sedlmeier, the photo editor. don't show up here when we're closed without good pictures, Parker. I'm giving you a lot of privileges that I can take away for any reason. So don't make me sorry."

"I won't, Mr. Jameson, but Spidey's a hero. I couldn't imagine myself taking on all sorts of villains like that." Peter answered respectfully.

"Who appointed Spider-Woman? Who died and made her queen?"

"We did, Mr. Jameson."

"What?!"

"By allowing scum like the mob and the Wicked Witch of the West to do as they please we opened the door for someone like Spider-Woman. That goes for the Daredevil of Hell's Kitchen."

"Wait a minute, Peter," Robbie Robertson interjected. "Did you say something about Serena Jade, the Wicked Witch of the West? How were you able to get any pictures of her? No other newspaper has any pictures of her or her gang."

"Yes, I tried to show Mr. Jameson earlier but he didn't..."

"It wasn't news at the time, Parker but if you still have those pictures let me see them as well."

After looking the pictures over, Jonah smiled. "How did you get such a good vantage point, Parker? I doubt Spider-Woman could get better pictures than this."

"Oh, I'm not Spider-Woman, Mr. Jameson, but..."

"I know you're not her, Parker! But how did you get these pictures?"

"I was on top of one of the buildings nearby, Mr. Jameson. I have a knack for being at the right place at the right time," the teenage boy said with a smug smile. "And I'm also a good climber. I've trained in martial arts to the point that I'm a champion with a lot of agility. Only Spider-woman has more agility than me."

"Don't get cocky, kid! All right. Go to the paymaster to get your money and the pass to come in here whenever you got something I'd want to see. I'll do anything to get the scoop on the Daily Globe."

XXX

Lady Lorina Dodson also known in criminal circles as the White Rabbit sat in her private jet which was on it's way to her ancestral estate in England when she turned on her video monitor. She was dressed in very rich stylish clothes that flattered her slender yet busty figure. Strikingly beautiful, the blond haired woman with milky white skin had an aristocratic air about her as she turned on the video screen.

At the same time in New York at four o'clock in the afternoon, a group of gang leaders were having a meeting in the basement of a large restaurant in Hell's Kitchen, owned by Silvio Manfredi who was there presiding over the meeting. Several other gang leaders were in attendance including Hammerhead, Rose, Madame Masque who was the head of the U.S. branch of the Maggia and a few others. The only one who wasn't there was the Kingpin.

As soon as everyone and their immediate henchmen were seated the meeting began. "What is this?!" one of the mob kings exclaimed regarding the huge television monitor.

**"Greetings, everyone. As you all know one of our deposits, a rather small amount around $100, 000,000, has been stolen," **the woman from the television monitor explained.

"Who's stupid enough to steal from us?"

"Some crazy bitch with delusions of grandeur. She's thinks she's the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz. She's nobody. The real problem is getting our money squared away before the cops get to it," Silvio Manfredi replied.

**"Thanks to Mr. Manfredi's well placed moles in the police department and the D.A.'s office we know the police have identified our banks using marked bills, planning to sieze your funds as we speak. Since the new D.A. has put all my competitors out of business, I'm your only option."**

"What are you proposing?"

**"We'll take all the laundered money to a secure location."**

"Where then?" Madame Masque demanded impatiently.

**"No one can know but me. If the police were to get leverage over one of you, everyone's money would be at stake."**

"What's stopping them from getting to you?" the Rose asked, wearing a full mask and a white business suit with a rose on his lapel.

**"I'm on a plane to England, far from District Attorney Dina Harvey's jurisdiction. And since I'm British aristocracy, my government will not extradite me back to the United States under any circumstances."**

"How soon can you do all this?" another mobster asked.

**"It's already been done. For obvious reasons I couldn't wait for your permission. You can be certain that your money is safe."**

"HO HE HUM!! HE HOOO HUM!! HO HE HUM!! HE HOOO HUM!! HO HE HUM!! HE HOOO HUM!! HO HE HUM!! HE HOOO HUM!!" !!STOMP!!STOMP!!STOMP!!

"What's that noise coming from outside?!" one of the gang leaders commented.

"Golly! And I thought Conan O'Brien's jokes were bad," Serena the Wicked Witch of the West announced with a knowing look, floating inside the makeshift meeting hall, dressed in all her witch glory along with ten of her Wizard Oz dressed soldiers.

"Tell me why I shouldn't have one of my men gun you down right where you stand?" Madame Masque said from her seat, her anger showing through her metal plated mask.

"How about a magic trick?"

At masque's behest one of her henchmen drew out a gun to shoot Serena only to have that gun turn into chocolate then turn into hot chocolate goo, melting into his hand, practically vanishing.

"What the?!"

"Tadaa! It's gone!" Then Serena turned towards the head of the Maggia. "You think **I **have delusions of grandeur? Where did you get your clothes from, K-Mart?"

"Why you..."

"Sit down, Masque. I want to hear what she has to say," Hammerhead said calmly.

"Let's go back a year ago. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare defy any of you. What happened? You lose all of your guts? Well? Now someone like me."

"A freak witch," Madame Masque interjected as some of the others chuckled.

"Someone like me," Serena continued, regarding Madame Masque a hard look. "Look, I know why you guys decided to have your group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. It's Spider-Woman. Of course there's the devil of Hell's Kitchen but he's just a no nothing man so we won't even get into him right now. Anyway, Spider-Woman has shown New York your true colors. Dina Harvey's just the beginning. And as for the Lady Aster over there's so called plan, Spider-Woman has no jurisdiction. She will find her and make her talk."

"I don't think that brainless bimbo could find ice cream at Baskin Robbins!" a gang leader called out as the others laughed.

"Silly man!" Serena glared at the offending gangster. "Her brainless bimbo act was just that, an act. She's a lot smarter than any of you and she's gotten more serious as of late. She's coming after **you**," Serena said, pointing at the woman of the video monitor who immediately reached for a button and turned off the feed, making the screen fade to black.

"What do you propose we should do about this, eh?" the Rose asked narrowing his eyes at Serena.

"We kill Spider-Woman," the witch answered as the men in the room laughed.

"If it's so simple, why haven't you done it yet?" Silvio Manfredi asked.

"I don't work for free."

"How much do you want?"

"I want what any woman in my situation would want, half."

"What?! You're crazy!" the men laughed.

"I'm not. No. I'm not. If we don't deal with this now, soon Miss Masque over there won't be able to afford her K-mart specials."

"Enough from the witch!" Madame Masque screamed, getting up from her chair.

"Ah, ah, ah," Serena said, using her illusion powers to make images of grenades appear right in front of her. "Let's not blow this out of proportion."

The men in the room backed away from Serena but Madame Masque held her ground. "You think you can steal from us and simply walk away as if nothing has happened?"

"Yes. Why don't you give me a call when you're ready for the big time? Here's my card. Ta ta!" With that Serena and her henchmen vanished!

XXX

Later that night on the New York skylight which was illuminated by the countless well lit buildings in the area, a spider emblem floated in the sky from the NYPD building. On the top of the building was a well dressed woman in her thirties with a decent figure and long hair. She was rather attractive but not strikingly so. Her shoulder length hair blew in the wind as she waited for the person she hoped would show up.

"There you are! You're a hard one to reach," Dina Harvey said to the shadowy, caped figure before her.

!!WOOMP!! At that moment Chief Inspector DeWolfe came storming out onto the roof, rushing towards the search light, turning it off.

"Dodson is half way to London by now. If you had informed me I could have kept her passport. I told you to keep me informed!"

"All that was left in the vaults were marked bills; they knew we were on our way! As soon as you're office got involved..."

"My office?! You're sitting down there with scum like Dalton and Ramirez and you accuse me?! Yes, that's right. I almost had Ramirez dead to rights on a racketeering charge."

"Don't try to deflect the fact that Manfredi clearly has people in your office!"

Then Dina Harvey turned towards Spider-Woman who has stood there quietly ever since she had gotten there. "We need Lady Lorina Dodson back. But the British won't extradite someone of royal blood under any circumstances."

"Hmm. If I can get her to you can you get her to talk?" Spider-Woman asked calmly.

"I'll get her to sing."

"We're going after the mob's life savings, so things are going to get brutal from here on out," DeWolfe stated.

"I knew the job was dangerous when I took it, Inspector." Then she turned towards Spider-Woman. "How are you going to... What the..."

"She's gone. She does stuff like that."

As Spidey swung her way home she thought about her new problem. _"How am I going to get all the way to England and bring back that spoiled princess? Wait! What's that coming this way?" _"Yeow!" !!ZOOM!!

The rankled redhead looked on as the flying Fantastic Car without any of the famous quartet noticing her passed her by. _"Why those... Wait a minute. I think I might have found a way to England after all."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. I'll try to get the next chapter out when I can. I also put in a video of a Japanese version of Spider-Man on my website! Just go to the DC/Marvel Pictures section of my website and you can see it. There are two whole TV episodes there! Now I'd like to give props to the people who have given me reviews for the last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, gen x, Ace, AshK, They call me Bruce, Redzorin, luger 7,


	14. The Witching Hour

Spider Ninja

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Fourteen

Spidey quickly spun a web line, attaching to the flying Fantasticar, being taken along with it. As the technologically impressive vehicle flew towards its destination, the fiery redhead stealthily climbed her webline to the point where she was under the Fantasticar, using her clinging spider powers to hold on. As soon as the Fantastic Four had arrived at the Baxter Building's docking bay, they disembarked.

"That was one hard fight!" the Thing exclaimed. "I'm going to take a bath and then I'm going to bed."

"I concur," Reed Richards answered. "I have a lot of work to do in the morning so, good night."

"Good night," the Invisible Girl yawned, walking away from the docking bay.

"I'm not tired! I'm going to go look at my cars," Johnny Storm said with youthful energy.

"Ah, the vitality of youth," Mr. Fantastic said as he went to bed.

After they had gone, Spider-Woman crawled out from under the Fantasticar.

_"Now how does this work? This looks rather complicated, and I thought I was a geek. How do I take off with this thing without setting off any alarms?I'll just press this button and..." _!TINGLE! _"Uh, oh! I don't know how this thing is rigged but my Spider Sense is warning me not to touch anything. How am I going to get to London? Wait! Someone's coming." _Spidey hid herself in the shadows as Johnny Storm came back into the docking bay looking for something.

_"The guy's kind of cute. But I know from reading several articles on the Fantastic Four that the Human Torch has gone through more girls than I've gone through webbing. I'm going to have to seduce him carefully." _"Hi there."

"What the... Who are you?" the Torch called out, igniting into flame.

"Take it easy, hotstuff. It's me, Spider-Woman. I thought we might spend some time together, hmm?" A demure, sexy smile appeared on woman's face as she sauntered over to the fiery, young man.

"Oh, it's you. But how did you get in here? Our security is second to none."

"I got stealth like a ninja. But let's talk about something else," Spidey replied, putting her hands on the shoulders of the handsome young super hero after he has shut off his flame.

"Hey, babe. If you wanted to see me you could have waited in line like all the others," Johnny said in a cocksure manner.

_"This guy has such a huge ego. This is going to be difficult." _Spider-Woman rubbed her breasts against the young man slightly, warming him up. "I didn't want to keep you waiting. How about taking me for a ride in this thing?"

"All right."

"How far can this thing go?" Spidey asked as they both got inside the Fantasticar.

"This baby can go all the way to the moon, assuming the oxygen supply was up."

"Oooh! Sounds terrific!" Spidey swooned, rocking her head back and jutting her bosom forward to the delight of her host.

Johnny smiled at his uninvited guest. "Let's go for a ride, babe!"

"Oh, goody! How about flying all the way to London? Those British pubs so turn me on."

"Sure, babe. We'll get there in a matter of minutes. What's over there that's so important?"

"I have an old friend who lives in London. Her name is Lady Lorina Dodson."

"I've heard of her. She's a hot babe as well. But I find it hard to believe that you'd be a friend of hers. Isn't she some kind of international criminal?"

"Well. She's very rich and throws huge parties. I thought it'd be great to crash her place. But I guess you don't know where she lives," Spidey said, giving the Torch a pleading look that challenged him.

"Of course, I know where she lives!" the Torch lied. _"The computer here will show me where this lady lives. Here she is." _"I'll just plot a course for London, England and we'll be there before you know it."

"I was wondering about something else as well."

"What's that?" the young man asked, turning towards his uninvited guest.

"Is there some kind of autopilot that will have this craft go back home?"

"Yeah. The button's right here," Johnny Storm answered, pointing at the large, dark blue button.

"Ooh!" Spidey replied, sounding impressed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," the young man said with a cocksure attitude.

"Is there a stealth mode on this? I don't want the Royal Air Force coming out of nowhere and trying to shoot us down."

"Way ahead of you, Babe! I turned on the stealth mode a long time ago."

"Wow! You've thought of everything, Johnny!"

"That's right. I'm the man! Hey, we'll almost there." At that moment, the craft landed right on top of Lady Lorina's mansion.

"Looks like we're," Spider-Woman stated.

"We are here. Let's crash this party!"

"Yes, about that." The ninja girl moved her lips closer to him. Then she pressed a nerve near Johnny's neck, gently knocking him out. _"He'll be out for a couple of hours. That will give me plenty of time to bring Miss Dobson into this vehicle and back to New York before Johnny knows what happened."_

Spider-Woman made her way into the mansion quietly, getting in through an open window. The castle looked a little medieval on the outside but it was obviously kept up and maintained in a modern fashion. It looked even more modern on the inside as Spidey carefully used her ninja stealth skills backed up by her danger sense to make sure that the guards and servants didn't notice that she was there.

As she searched through the castle Spidey found Lady Dobson lying on her large, lush bed, asleep and exhausted after a night of partying to the point that she hadn't bothered changing into pajamas or taking her clothes off. _"This is bedroom is larger than the newsroom! And this bed could probably fit half the reporters of the Daily Star. The vanity mirror is larger than life. This rabbit girl really knows how to live. Anyway. Time to bring her back to New York." _Spider-Woman gently picked the woman up and quietly left the room and then left the castle.

_"Johnny's still here asleep just like I left him. Now to put Lady Dobson right next to him." _The sparkling redhead grabbed Johnny's hand and used it to press the large, dark blue button that set up the autopilot which took them back to the Baxter Buidling.

As soon as the fantastic vehicle landed inside the Baxter Building's docking bay, Spider-Woman took the sleeping Lady Dobson and left the building, spinning a web line and swinging in the direction of the home of Inspector DeWolfe. After webbing the British Lady to a lamp post right in front of the inspector's house, Spider-Woman knocked on the door. By time the inspector opened the door Spider-Woman was on top of an opposing building, watching the look of shock on DeWolfe's face as she noticed Lady Dobson right there.

"What? Where am I?" the rich girl said to no one in particular, waking up with a big headache.

"Welcome back to New York, Lady Dobson," the inspector said with a smile.

XXX

"Give us the money and we'll talk about making a deal," District Attorney Dina Harvey said to Lorina Dobson who sat across from her with her lawyer to the right of her.

"The money is the only thing keeping me alive," Lorina replied with a knowing look.

"You mean you're worried about what will happen to you when your business partners find out you've helped us?" the D.A. queried.

"Are you threatening my client?" the lawyer asked, giving the D.A. a hard look.

"No. I'm just assuming Miss Dobson's going to cooperate. Well, are you?"

Lorina Dobson returned the D.A.'s question with a hard, unflinching stare.

"All right. Enjoy your time in lockup, Lady Dobson." That being said, Dina did an about face and made her way to the door.

"Wait!" Dobson called out, prompting the D.A. to turn around and face her again. "I won't give you the money, but I will give you my business partners."

"You were nothing but an accountant for them. What do you have on all of them that we could charge them for?"

"I'm a master of numbers and calculations, having handled all of their investments. I've put them all together so I've seen everything and know everything."

"Hmm. Give me a minute." Dina left the room and walked over to Inspector Jean DeWolfe who had been watching the interrogation from a one sided invisible glass.

"Can we use what she's willing to give us?" DeWolfe asked.

"Yes. We can get them all on rico charges since they've all pooled their resources together."

"Is that really going to work?" the inspector asked.

"Yes. In a rico case if you can charge one of them with a felony, you can charge them all. I'm going to take Lady dobson's offer. Get enough police officers ready." With that the D.A. walked back into the interrogation room.

"Miss Dobson. What kind of details do you have in this communal fund?"

"First I want immunity, protection and a plane back to England. Those are my demands."

"After you testify in court during the trial."

"You got a deal," the British aristocrat confirmed.

"But I'm curious about one thing. With all of your clients locked up, what's going to happen with all that money?"

"As I said before, I'm very good with calculations," the aristocratic woman said with a sweet smile.

XXX

In a bar and grill in New York, a group of mob bosses watched the news event of Lady Dobson being held by the New York Police Department. _**"I don't know Lady Dobson's travel arraignments!" **_the D.A. said during an interview on television

"The witch was right," Hammerhead said to one of his higher ranking henchmen. "We have to deal with the real problem which is Spider-Woman."

"Then we ought to put the word out. We're hiring the witch after all," one of his lieutenants answered.

"Yes."

_**"I'm not aware of any help from any costume vigilantes."**_

At that point Inspector Dewolfe showed up with a few dozen police officers backing her up. "The D.A, looks good on television, doesn't she?" the inspector said to the seated mobsters. "By the way, you're under arrest, Hammerhead."

"You're not going to embarrass me in front of all my friends here, are ya?" the crime boss replied.

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be coming along as well."

A few hours later inside of a large courtroom a judge read the arrest warrants. "700 counts of racketeering. 800 counts of extortion. 250 counts of fraud. 100 counts of conspiracy murder. How do the defendants plead?"

"Not guilty!" the 500+ defendants announced in a throng.

"Order! Order!" the judge demanded, pounding her gavel while Hammerhead and other well known arch criminals looked on in amazement.

XXX

Next day, early in the morning at the Daily Bugle:

"I'm shocked!" J. Jonah Jameson exclaimed, throwing down his rival's newspaper on his desk in disgust. "And tell me how that little girl from the Daily Globe managed to scoop us again! With all the reporters I have here that should be impossible!"

"Nobody knows, Jonah. Mary Jane Watson seems to have the ability to get a great story every now and then. She's not capable of getting great stories consistently like their star reporter Glen Stacy but she has a lot of luck every now and then. But it still surprises me how she was able to report on how so many alleged criminals and thugs were charged by the D.A.," Robbie Robertson replied.

"What I want to know is, how did get she back to the Daily Globe in order to make the morning edition so quickly? How did she know the police were going to arrest all those gangsters? And thinking about teenagers, where is Parker? If a mousy little geekette like Watson can come up with stories like this, surely someone quick and agile like Peter should be able to have gotten some pictures."

"Didn't you see our own newspaper, Jonah?"

"No, I haven't. I was so upset about the Daily Globe getting the scoop on us I haven't had a chance to look at it." Then Jameson took a look at his own newspaper. "Hmm. I see. So Peter actually managed to get some pictures of the police arresting all those criminals after all. All right. I guess Parker isn't so worthless. Hmm. He even got a picture of the police taking Lady Dobson inside the NYPD building. How did he manage that?"

"He happened to be there at the time. Cory Sedlmeier, the photo editor, has already paid Peter the usual rate you normally pay. Allowing him in the building after hours was a good idea, Jonah," Robbie replied.

"Of course, it was! These are good pictures. It's too bad all of my reporters were caught flat footed though. Maybe I should hire more kids like Parker and Watson," Jameson commented, admiring his newspaper with pride.

At the same time in the building of the Daily Globe:

"Good work, Mary Jane!" Mr. Bilkins complemented the blushing young girl. "We scooped the Daily Bugle once again! The only thing they got on us were pictures. But that's all right. We got the story; that's more important."

"Thank you, Mr. Bilkins," Mary Jane said happily.

"You even found out that Lady Dobson was at the N.Y.P.D. station before anybody else did? Come to think of it, you and that Parker kid were the only ones who did your jobs on that subject," Bilkins commented.

"Well, I walked by there, hoping for a scoop of some kind and saw Peter Parker skulking around. I figured he was on to something and I was right. He seems to have a knack for getting good pictures," the young girl answered.

"I see. Good work, kid! But don't spend too much time chasing that guy around. You should..." !WHUMP!

"What was that?" one of the reporters asked no one in particular, looking up from her typewriter.

"Look outside the window!" Everyone then noticed a woman wearing a Spider-Woman uniform with green makeup on her face, her neck tied up in a noose. The lady was rather hefty but not so heavy as to break the strong rope that held her fast.

"She's not moving. She's dead," an office worker said upon closer inspection of the corpse.

"Call the police and tell them what's going on!" one of the chief editors called out.

"There's something on the CNN news!" a copy editor announced.

"Turn on the main monitor!" Bilkins ordered.

As the wide screen television came alive they saw the woman who was hanging dead outside sitting down, tied up without the makeup but still wearing the makeshift Spider-Woman outfit.

_**"Tell them your name," **_ a sexy and deliciously evil sounding voice ordered.

_**"I'm Margaret Hollister," **_the middle aged woman answered tiredly.

_**"Are you the Amazing Spider-Woman?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"No? No? Then why do you dress like her? Look at this ugly thing," **_the feminine voice said as a green hand pulled off the red colored wig and mask the woman was wearing, shaking it around.

"_**She's represents the fact that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you," **_the woman answered bravely.

_**"Oh, really? You do have to be afraid of me. You really do, you fat bitch!" **_the young woman said in a frightening manner, prompting the middle aged woman to look upon her with fright. Then a green skinned hand appeared on the screen and choked the older woman for a few seconds.

_**"Ungh!" **_the older woman moaned.

_**"Hush now!" **_the young woman ordered, slapping the gasping woman in the face.

_**"Oooww!" **_the older woman cried out, sobbing.

_**"You think Spider-Woman has made New York a safer place?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Look at me. Look at me!" **_As the middle aged woman gave a frightened look to her tormentor the visage changed to a frightening yet beautiful, green skinned woman, dressed up like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz.

_**"See. This is how crazy, Spider-Woman had made New York," **_the green skinned woman said, her face covering the screen even more. _**"If there's to be peace in New York City, Spider-Woman must die! She is to show herself to me so I can brutally rip her apart! And for every day I have to wait on her people will die. This starts today. Believe that. I'm a witch of my word. Ha ha ha ha ha!"**_

_**"Aaaaaggh!" **_the middle aged woman hideously screamed as the video faded to black.

"Gasp!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Spider-Woman clashes with the Wicked Witch of the West! Now I'd like to give props to the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, Super Sailor Ganymede, luger 7, They call me Bruce, Redzorin, Sir Thames, ViewtifulDarnell


	15. Spidey versus the Witch

Spider Ninja

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Fifteen

"Gasp!"

"Is Spider-Woman going to show up and fight this Wicked Witch of the West?" a reporter asked out loud.

"Probably not!" J. Jonah Jameson exclaimed after he and everyone in the room had just watched the video of the Wicked Witch of the West threatening Spider-Woman and murdering a Spider-Woman wannabe. "Spider-Woman's a lily livered coward who won't show, prompting that crazy girl to murder anyone who comes across her path!"

"If Spider-Woman and Serena Jade have it out, I'll try to get pictures of the event, Mr. Jameson!" Peter Parker announced, walking in the room.

"That's nice, Parker. But here's what you can do for me now. There's a huge fundraiser party being held for the new D.A. at the home of wealthy businessman, Tony Stark, later on tonight. I'm going to be there; you're gonna be there too to take pictures of the whole event," J. Jonah Jameson ordered the young man.

"I'm there, Mr. Jameson," Peter answered.

"You're not there yet, Parker! When you do get there make sure you're wearing a tuxedo with all the trappings. I'm sure you can afford it with all the money I've been paying you."

"Yes, Mr. Jameson. I'll be there."

As she made her way home from work, Mary Jane Watson contemplated the days events. _"I'd bet my last bottom dollar, that the Wicked Witch of the West will arrive at that party Tony Stark is having. Stark must be loaded to be able to rent a whole floor of one of the most luxurious hotels in the city of New York. Even though Mr. Bilkins sent me home and is having Glen do the reporting, I'm going to show up at that party as Spider-Woman!"_

XXX

Later that night several of the richest and most prominent people of New York mingled in a large suite that had the best food ever seen. The well aged wine flowed freely in expensive glasses as several pillars of society enjoyed themselves.

!CLICK! "Take another one, Parker!" J. Jonah Jameson ordered while standing next to the mayor. "And make sure they're good pictures too!"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson!" Peter confirmed, wearing the tux that fit him perfectly. _"I've never seen so many high rollers in my entire life! I have so many pictures of all the important people of New York. I even got a couple good pictures of Tony Stark before he had to leave on some urgent business. It's a good thing I brought extra film."_

"Greetings, Peter."

The young man turned to see a tall, well built, middle aged man with a drop dead gorgeous, busty yet slender blond standing next to him. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know who you are."

"I'm Norman Osborne. My daughter is a cheerleader at your school. I find your photos fascinating. It's obvious to me you're an up and comer. I should introduce you to my daughter sometime."

"That's nice, Mr. Osborne, but I already have a girlfriend," Peter answered politely. _"Why is this guy giving me the creeps? Is it because I can't stand his daughter and her cheerleader friends?"_

"I realize my daughter doesn't have good taste in men, but she'll recognize substance over symbolism sooner or later. No need for you to give up on her so easily."

"Um, yes. Well, I need to get more film for my camera. It's been nice talking to you, Mr. Osborne," Peter answered with good manners as he made his way through the crowd.

_"That boy has a great deal of quality to him. I hope to get him in my company or into my family some how."_

**XXXXXX**

At the same time in another part of the city... !SMASH! "What was that?" the judge who had presided over the arraignments of the 500+ criminals a couple days ago asked no one in particular. When she walked towards the front door to investigate, she saw a fantastic site already in her home. "What the... Who are you?"

Five men of small stature stared at her for a moment, being dressed in winged monkey suits along with blue/grey pants and vests with red trim.

"We're here to introduce you to the Wicked Witch of the West!" the leader of the squad answered. While the leader was talking the rest of the crew began to hum the theme to Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz, prompting the judge to look at the intruders who had broken her door down as if they were crazy.

"I don't have time for your ridiculousness. Now get out of my home!"

"We'll get out," the leader replied as he gave the judge a frightening look. "But you're coming with us. Get her!"

"Get away from me, you freaks!" the judge screamed as the henchmen grabbed her and flew off. As soon as they were over fifty stories high in the sky the leader looked at her for a tense moment.

"Have you enjoyed yourself, your honor?"

"Let go of me this instant!" she screamed kicking her legs frantically.

"Are you sure about that?" the leader asked with a wry smile.

"Yes!"

Then the lead monkey looked at his smiling associates for a moment. "All right."

"Wait! Put me down first!" the middle aged woman demanded as the flying henchmen dropped her. "Aiiieeeeee!"

"Good bye!" the monkey said, waving to the former passenger who fell to the ground. !SPLATT!

"Ned. Make sure she's dead."

"She could not have survived a fall like that."

"Make sure, you schmuck! There's no way I'm going to piss off Serena. So make sure that old bitch is dead!"

While this was going on, several large sized men dressed up like soldiers from the Wizard of Oz skulked around the hideaway, home-away-from-home of the cheif of police for New York City.

"It was pure genius to have one of the hot babes who work for us to ingratiate herself with the city's top cop," one of the soldiers said. "In a few minutes offing the guy will be a piece of cake."

"That's right, Gerald. And talk about the chief getting a piece before he dies. But hey, that's how Serena wanted it, so that's how things are going to go down.

"Maybe so," another commented. "But it wasn't such a good idea for us to be dressed up like this wearing our 'soldier' uniforms. Does Serena have a few screws loose or what? What's with her Wizard of Oz fetish anyway?"

Then the leader of the group gave his comrade a cold, hard look. Listen here, Harold. I suggest you watch what you say. You don't want to know what happened to the last guy who mouthed off at Serena."

"That's right", another one said with a shiver. "Besides, with all the money everybody in the gang's making, who are we to complain?" Then the soldier looked at his watch. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"The police chief is an old man; it won't take much longer," the lead soldier said with a chuckle. Wait. Shirley's at the window. She just gave the signal. That's our cue, guys."

The five men walked to the front door and walked inside after Shirley opened it for them. "He's right in here, boys. I wore him out," the sexy, young redhead with fair skin explained as she led the boys to the bedroom in which the exhausted chief of police slept.

"How did it take ya?" one of the men asked with a toothy grin on his face.

"He had more energy than I thought. He actually lasted more than twenty minutes. Wasn't bad either. You have the poison to inject him with?"

"Yeah, I got it," the leader confirmed, showing off the medical bag. "Now, it's time to inject it into the old man."

"Do you really know what you're doing?" Shirley asked. "Serena insisted I make the old guy really happy tonight, more than usual."

"I know what I'm doing. I was a medical student until someone caught me cheating. Anyway, this will be a piece of cake." The lead soldier used cotton to wet the chief's left arm. Then he injected the poisonous drug into him.

"How long will it take for him to die?" one of the men asked. "Wow! The huge smile on his face is increasing! He now has a weird, ghoulish grin on his face, and his skin is turning green!"

"He's dead now," the lead soldier confirmed after checking for a pulse. "All right, everybody. It's time for us to leave. Are you sure nobody knows about this place, Shirley?"

"No one but the chief's driver. But that won't be a problem. Even though the chief's chauffeur has seen me, that won't really matter since I'm wearing a disguise. Now let's get out of here. His driver will be here in about two hours." With that everyone left.

XXX

In the basement of the building in which the fund raiser was being held, a couple dozen people gathered. Most of the larger ones were dressed like soldiers of the Wizard of Oz, wearing 17th century European army uniforms including fur hats, carrying complex laser rifles. The smaller of them wore red vests and pants along with artificial yet working wings. "Now is everybody ready?" a beautiful yet green skinned woman asked with authority.

"Yes, Serena!"

"Good. It's time to make our entrance." _"It's a good thing, Lucy found out earlier when and where the party was taking place so I could memorize the spot so that I would be able to teleport myself and a few of the guys up there. Time to go!"_ "Everybody, come with me." With that the group vanished and reappeared in the suite!

"Who the F#$ are you?" the headwaiter exclaimed as he regarded the party crashers.

Serena immediately shot up some self made fireworks. "May I have your attention? Just letting you know we are tonight's entertainment!" As Serena walked around the suite as if she owned the place her henchmen drew their guns menacingly at the patrons.

"You have no right to be here. Get out!" the hotel security guard demanded, showing up with hi-tech guns of their own.

"I do what** I **want." With a wave of her hands Serena turned the hotel security's guns into hot slag, forcing the security to drop them to the ground. Then Serena coldly turned to her henchmen. "Terminate them!"

!ZZAAPP! "Aargh!" the men screamed as the lasers hit them, causing their deaths before they hit the ground.

"Anybody else have something to say? No? Good. Now where was I?"

"You wanted to find the D.A. so we can kill her," one of the more hideous looking henchmen dressed in a winged monkey suit said, walking up to her. He was a short, bow legged and a little hunchbacked.

"Oh, yes. That's right, Igor. Where is Dina Harvey?" Serena asked, practically floating around the place as she searched for her quarry. "Where is she? Hmm. I'd settle for her boyfriend but with her looks I doubt she even has a boyfriend."

Then Serena walked past Norman Osborne and the woman he had brought with him to the shindig but stopped short when she heard something. "I doubt you could get a boyfriend either, greenie," the woman wearing a clinging red evening gown that barely concealed her bosom said with an air of arrogance.

_"Shut up, Ingrid!" _Norman thought as he glared at the dimwitted bimbo who had had a little too much to drink.

"What did you say?" Serena backtracked in her movement and got in the woman's face, giving her a glare that would have frightened most people but the liquid courage the paid escort had drunk made her temporarily immune to the intimidation of the witch.

"I said, you couldn't get a boyfriend either with all that green skin. I bet your ugly under all that tacky black," the tipsy lady said with a giggle as Serena stared angrily at her. "Why don't you take your Wizard of Oz act and fly out of here? No one wants to see you around here, you freak!"

"You know what you remind me of, hmm?" Serena responded, using her powers of levitation to raise the mouthy woman several few feet into the air.

"Hey!" the woman screamed. "Put me down!"

Then Serena had the woman come closer to her. "You remind me of the kind of woman my father dumped my mother for. After that whore took my daddy away from me, my mother met up with a horrible accident."

"That wasn't my fault. Now put me down, you silly bitch!" the drunken woman demanded despite her compromised position.

"What's wrong? Afraid of heights?" Serena said to the excited woman who tried in vain to break out of Serena's telekinetic grip. "Let's see how you like things outside."

"Wait a minute, Boss!" one of her flying monkey dressed henchmen interjected.

"What is it now, Igor?" the witch said impatiently.

"Heh, heh!" Igor laughed, drooling over himself at the sight of the floating blond. "Since this woman has insulted you by saying you were ugly, we should see what she looks like. Heh, heh." !SWIPE!

"Ooh!" the young woman screamed as her gown was pulled off by the drooling henchman, leaving her only wearing a thong along with her jewelry and shoes while Serena rolled her eyes.

"Get a magazine, Igor." Then she noticed the huge smiles of her henchmen. "You guys need to get laid badly. Where was I? Oh, yes."

"Noooo!" the frightened woman screamed as she found herself moving as Serena pointed upward, causing the woman to go higher into the air. Then she pointed towards the glass pane. !ZAP!SMASH!

"Gasp!" Everyone exclaimed upon the destruction of the large sized window pane, causing them to feel the chill of the cold wind outside.

"Time for you to leave," Serena said as she pointed towards the large hole in the building she had just made.

"Aaaaagh!" the woman yelled as she floated through the whole. "I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!" the half naked blond pleaded as she seemed to swim while floating in the air.

"It's too late to beg more mercy now."

"That's enough!"

"And who are you?" Serena asked. "Oh, I know. You're that hottie reporter from the Daily Globe. You look nice. Maybe I'll take you back to my hideout later on, hmm?"

"I'll go along with that as long as you allow that woman to live," Glen Stacy replied.

"I think not. This lady has pissed me off, so she has to die."

"No!"

"Aieeeeeeeeee!" the escort screamed as she fell towards the ground below.

"You're not in any position to make demands. And nobody tells me what to do. Now let's see." the witch smiled lasciviously as she walked over to Glen. You look all dressed up. Wait a minute." Serena stopped for a moment, listening for something.

"What is it, Boss?"

"I haven't heard that slut go splat yet." Then she turned towards one of her henchmen. "Go and confirm for me that that bitch is dead."

"Yes, Boss." As the henchman walked over to where the large hole was, the witch turned back to the reporter. "Now where were we?"

"You don't need him, Serena," the very handsome henchman Serena had slept with earlier said, stepping forward. "Not when you have me. Let me waste this nosy reporter. I can't stand him anyhow."

"Shut up, Pierre. I sleep with whom I want when I want. Be glad I like you so much and don't push it."

"Why are you doing all this?" Glen Stacy asked solemnly.

"Because I'm crazy! Besides, the crime bosses of this city whom the DA has mortally offended with her war on crime are furious with her. They're paying me a whole lot of money to kill her, so I need to know where she is."

"Boss, I found that chick you threw out the window. She's laying down on some kind of giant web right near the entrance of the building; she's still alive. And further more the DA is down there as well."

"What?" But as Serena turned towards the hole she had made the star reporter took a swing at her with a large wine bottle. !WIFF! "So you still have some fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me!"

!POW! "Ungh!" After appearing out of nowhere and striking Serena's jaw and knocking her to the ground, Spider-Woman began to attack her henchmen, quickly taking out her favorite.

"Parker!" Jameson demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson!"

"I hope you're getting pictures of this!"

"I am, Mr. Jameson. I just filled up my camera with new film." !CLICK!

"Good. Keep taking pictures!"

Spider-Woman was poetry in motion as she struck the thug that came running at her with a powerful forward punch and nailed the one sneaking behind her with a back kick in the groin simultaneously.

"Aaagh!"

"Get her! Get her! Get her!" Serena ordered, getting up. She then grabbed one of her smaller thugs who was dressed up as a flying monkey and tossed him in Spider-Woman's direction only to have said thug get hit with a roundhouse kick that knocked him out.

!BLAST! "Missed her!" a thug with a smoking laser in his hand yelled. "Oof!" the thug moaned after Spider-Woman had leaped into the air doing a somersault landing behind him and striking him in the back with a powerful kick. In a few moments pretty much all of the Wicked Witch's henchmen were on the ground unconscious.

At that moment, Serena used her telekinesis to grab Glen Stacy and levitate him through the hole that she made earlier. "Stop right there, Spider-Woman!"

"I thought you liked him, Serena," Spidey said with a sense of seriousness.

"I was just curious. Besides, I can always get better. But I know you're really into this guy."

Then a man wearing red and yellow armor stepped forward.** "Hold it right there!" **

"Ironman!" _"I don't want to try and take the both of them on, so I'm going to have to get out of here._ "Bye bye!" the jade skinned woman announced, letting the young man fall to the ground, making her broom appear under her and flying off.

"Oh, no!" Spidey yelled, leaping out the large hole and running down the building towards the handsome young man at super human speed.

"Aaaaagh!"

"Hold on!" !FWIP! _"Got him!" _

**"Hold it right there, Spider-Woman! You have a lot of explaining to do!" **the man in red and gold armor demanded as Spider-Woman gently lowered a very grateful and relieved Glen Stacy to the ground.

"As much as I would like to talk shop I really need to get after the Wicked Witch of the West. But thanks for the help back there."

**"It wasn't easy for me to show up here after your fight with this Wicked Witch of the West and her gang right after the battle the Avengers had against a time travelling tyrant. Now who's going to pay for all this damage?"**

"I'm sure your employer, Tony Stark, can afford to pay for everything. Since you have everything well in hand, I'll be taking my leave." !FWIP! With that, Spidey took off, swinging.

_"I'd go after her, but armor's low on energy right now."_

XXX

"Peter!" Aunt May screamed early the next morning. "Wake up! It's time you get ready for school!"

"Yes, Aunt May," Peer answered, getting up from his warm, comfortable bed.

After having gotten himself cleaned up and dressed, Peter Parker dragged himself to the breakfast table. "You shouldn't have been up so late last night, Peter. I don't care how much J. Jonah Jameson was paying you."

"But, Aunt May."

"Don't Aunt May me! Your uncle's working again, so there's no need for you to go off gallivanting at all hours of the night chasing after that awful Spider-Woman and any other costumed freak!"

"Now, May, sometimes a man has to work late. It's good that Peter learns that right now. Besides, he needs the money for college," Ben said in his nephew's defense.

"All Peter has to do is get good grades, and then he can get himself a scholarship. But he has to stay awake for class. Here, Peter have some coffee."

"Yes, Aunt May. Yawn!"

"You took some good pictures, Peter," Ben Parker complimented as he read his delivered copy of the Daily Bugle.

"Thanks, Uncle Ben."

"How close were you to the fight Spider-Woman had with that Wicked Witch of the West lady?"

"I was several few feet away at the time. Spider-Woman moved with so much speed that keeping up with her was difficult but I was able to do it," Peter said with a little bit of pride.

"I hope you'll put as much effort into your school work as you do your picture taking, Peter."

"I do, Aunt May. And I won't forget you and Uncle Ben when I'm famous. You've done a lot for me, but the rest of the world can go hang for all I care."

"Peter!" Aunt May firmly admonished. "Don't hate the world for all the bad things that have happened to you. That kind of attitude leads to disaster. Now I want you to forgive and forget."

"All right, Aunt May," Peter relented.

XXX

Later on that night:

"Jean, it's over," Detective Ramirez said to Inspector DeWolfe who had just walked into the station.

"What's over? We have Lady Dobson. If the mob can't get to their funds we can still beat them."

"Are you crazy? After everything that's happened, nobody's going to testify. Everyone's terrified of the Wicked Witch of the West and her army of giant soldiers and flying monkeys."

"How about Dina Harvey?" the inspector asked.

"If she has any sense she's half way to Canada by now."

At that point, the D.A. came storming in. "Where's Dobson?"

"She's right in cell block 11. I'm pleasantly surprised to see you here, Counselor."

"I wasn't going to give up without a fight, Inspector. Now let's see about getting her majesty to court."

In a few minutes, both Harvey and DeWolfe were in front of Varina Dobson's holding cell. "We're due in court. We need you alive long enough for you to testify," the D.A. said, tossing the aristocrat a bulletproof vest, made especially for her.

"You can't keep me safe. You can't even defend yourselves against this so called witch!" the English woman answered with spite.

"What is this, a refusal to cooperate? If that's the case you're going to a county jail. How long do you think you're going to last there?" That being said Varina Dobson took the offered vest and put it on.

XXX

All alone in her room in the dark, Mary Jane had her eyes closed, sitting in a lotus position, her legs being crossed as she drew into herself. In a few moments she was in touch with the remnant spirit of the woman who had trained her, her spirit having residing in her since the day she had trained her in her exotic ninja martial arts.

_"Greetings, my student. What can I do for you?"_

_"I'm wondering how I'm going to deal with this new threat," _Mary Jane responded. _"At this point, the mob is going after me hardcore, sending some insane witch after me has made things personal. They've crossed the line."_

_"You crossed the line, Mary Jane."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes. You squeezed them. You beat them until they were desperate. And in their desperation they went to someone they didn't really understand," _Sensei Shogakukan responded.

_"She's nothing more than a super villain with some neat gadgets. It's sounds as if you're explaining another mystic, martial arts riddle that you did when you were training me."_

_"No, child. It's obvious you don't understand this woman either. Some people aren't looking for anything like wealth or money. Trying to buy them, negotiate with them, intimidate or reason with them is all together useless. Some people just want to wash the world burn."_

_"Huh?" _With that, Mary Jane abruptly came out of her trance.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'll end this chapter right here. Thanks for reading this fic. Now please review. Here are those who gave me reviews for last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, They call me Bruce, ViewtifulDarnell, luger 7, Rocco13, Slayer End, Satoko F.K.A. AshK, Sir Thames, gen x


	16. Money! Money! Money!

Spider Ninja

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Sixteen

_"What was Sensei talking about?" _Mary Jane thought to herself as she came out of her trance, her legs still crossed as she sat on her bed. _"I knew I shouldn't have tried to get answers from her. Sensei would always give me answers that only led to more questions!"_

!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK! "Mary Jane!"

"I'm in here, Mom!"

The door opened and her mother walked in. "Were you out late last night again?"

"Well..."

"I saw the morning paper with a story that had your name on it. How did you manage to get inside the posh party Tony Stark was holding?" the older woman asked with her hands on her hips, giving Mary Jane a scrutinizing stare.

"The security wasn't all the rigid, Mom. And I really wanted to get a good story if one was available."

Then the older woman noticed that her daughter was still in her underwear. "Aren't you going to get ready for school?"

"Yeah, sure, Mom. I was just thinking about the mortgage and all of our bills. If I keep banging out stories as I did last night, our bills won't be a problem anymore."

"Look, Mary Jane. I really don't like the idea of you staying out so late. What if you run into a psycho or something like that?" the woman queried.

"I can look out for myself, Mom. Besides, at the rate I'm going I'm sure to be able to get a job as a full time reporter someday."

"What you're doing is dangerous, Mary Jane. Here, this is what I'm talking about." Mary Jane's mom threw the newspaper right in front of the young girl.

Mary Jane regarded the newspaper and read it aloud. "It says that the Serena Jade, the Wicked Witch of the West is threatening to assassinate the mayor later on today. Gasp! I wonder whether or not Spider-Woman will be able to stop her."

"You need to be more careful, Mary Jane. May Parker told me about how Peter gets pictures of all these events. He's a strong, young man, but you're a young lady who shouldn't risk herself."

"Mom. These days, women can do anything a man can do. And my medical bills are still a problem for us."

"I know about the bills! Do you have to risk your life as a reporter, Mary Jane?"

"I'm not risking my life. All I'm doing is reporting the news. And let's be honest. I'm not going to get anywhere on my good looks," the teenage girl answered with a knowing look.

"You're not that bad looking, Mary Jane." Then her mother paused for a moment. "That reminds me. There's a school dance coming up. Are you planning on attending?"

"I'll probably be too busy working to attend, Mother."

"I'd like you to attend the dance. It will be good for you. All work and no play makes Mary Jane a dull girl," her mother said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. All right, Mom. I'll be sure to ask someone to the dance."

"That's good, Mary Jane. Being social at school is very important."

"I'm off to school, Mom," Mary Jane called out after getting her clothes on in a hurry to get away from the uncomfortable conversation.

"Wait, Mary Jane! You forgot to eat breakfast!" her mother called out to her.

"That's OK, Mom! I'll get something to eat on the way to school!"

XXX

After the school was over, Mary Jane made her way to where the mayor was giving his speech. She tried to get close enough to talk to one of the mayor's aids but a large, husky police officer barred her way. "What are ya doing here, kid. Why aren't you at school?"

"School is over now. I wanted to talk to one of the mayor's entourage," the bespectacled girl answered, showing her press credentials.

"You're that cub reporter, Mary Jane Watson, aren't ya?"

Mary Jane took out a pen and pencil. "That's me. How is the mayor coping with the threat of the Wicked Witch of the West and her magical army?"

"Get back, little girl. Maybe something will happen that you can report on. But get out of here for now!"

The girl walked away without looking back. _"The Wicked Witch of the West might show up here a little later. I'm going to lurk around here as Spider-Woman!"_

Disappearing into the shadows, Mary Jane used her ninja stealth skills to practically turn invisible and change into the amazing Spider-Woman! _"I'm going to look around and see if I can find any snipers. It won't do to have the mayor assassinated."_

Spider-Woman lurked through the buildings across the street until she found some men gagged and tied to the pillars of the building only wearing their underwear. Then she removed the tape from one of the men's mouths. "What happened here?"

"A bunch of guys dressed up in old fashioned army uniforms showed up. They took us out before we could do anything with some kind of nerve gas. Then they took our uniforms. I think they're going to assassinate the mayor. There was a green skinned chick with them."

_"Oh, no! She's here!" _"Just sit tight." Spider-Woman went to a window and looked through it. _"The police have snipers waiting to see if anyone will try anything. Many of them are half asleep. Better wake them up." _Spidey pounded the window sill, causing one of the police snipers to take a potshot at her that missed. _"That's it."_

But outside... "What was that?" Serena screamed from a building with several of her henchmen behind her.

"Someone tipped the cops off!" one of the henchmen said. "We gotta waste the mayor right now!"

Serena acted quickly. "Do it! Everybody fire on the mayor!" !BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!

Several of her men fired on the mayor from their vantage points all over the area. "Protect the mayor!" one of the many people officers there shouted loudly.

"Hold your fire! This isn't working!" Serena ordered as many of the police fired back on her and her men. "It looks like if you want something done right you have to do it yourself!"

"It's not so bad, boss. We nailed the mayor in the shoulder. They're taking him to the hospital right now!" a thug in a monkey flying suit announced happily.

"Good, Igor. But I'm going to finish what we've started." With that, Serena hopped on her broom and took off for the mayor's podium. "Ah, ha ha ha ha ha!" Serena cackled as she swooped down for the kill, blasting away at anything that got in her path.

"Several officers down! It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" a cop announced in his microphone. !ZAP! "Aaagh!"

"What do you think you're doing?" a police sergeant yelled as he tried in vain to shoot down Serena who bore down hard on him.

Serena's wand appeared in her hand, thus she blasted the high ranking cop with it. "I'm going to do what I want, and no one can stop me!"

"Wrong!"

"Spider-Woman! You're not going to stop me again!" !ZAP!

"You're not going to hit me, because I'm too fast for you," Spidey responded as she swung towards the Wicked Witch of the West, dodging her enemy's energy attacks while she closed in on her.

"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little mayor too! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" !POW! "Ungh!" Spidey's somersault kick knocked her up into the sky, sending her back end over end while still on her broom.

"Spider-Woman just took out the boss! Blast her!" a lead henchman ordered. !ZOOM!

"Where did she go?"

"Right here!" a voice from behind them called out.

"What the..." !POW!SMASH!CRACK! "Ungh!"

"Oof!"

"Aargh!"

"Get her!" A few flying monkeys took to the sky and came down on Spidey like a group of divebombers, blasting at her with their hand held laser rifles.

!BLAST!ZAP! Spidey deftly evaded their attacks. Then she created a web boomerang and slung it at the monkeys. The boomerang struck the first one, ricocheting off the next two. As the three lead monkeys flew backwards they crashed into the ones behind them, causing all of them to go crashing into the side of a nearby building.

"She can't take us all on!" a soldier with ten others behind him called out.

"We'll see about that," Spidey replied as the large men came at her. !CRACK! The first one went flying back into the others upon a snap kick from the webbed wonder.

_"I'll get her," _a particularly large one said to himself as he sneaked up behind her with a large baseball bat. "But before he could strike, his intended victim struck him in the throat with a backward kick that went behind her own shoulder. "Urrk!"

As soon the skulking henchman went down, Spider-Woman zipped up to the others and spun around at super human speed, nailing several of them with fast paced roundhouse kicks. In a matter of seconds Spidey had knocked out Serena's surprised henchmen, a dozen or so of them lying on the ground unconscious.

"Hold it, Spider-Woman!" announced several police officers on the top of the building who pointed their guns at the heroine.

"I save the mayor and this is how you treat me? So long, guys!" Before the cops could blink, Spider-Woman had leaped off of the edge of the building and spun a web, allowing herself to swing away.

"Never mind her!" Inspector DeWolfe ordered. "We have Serena and her gang in our custody. Put the cuffs on them and take them to the station."

XXX

"Good pictures, Peter!" J. Jonah Jameson exclaimed happily. "It's obvious Spider-Woman and the Wicked Witch of the West are in cohoots."

"But, Mr. Jameson!" Peter replied. "Spider-Woman defeated Serena and her gang. Her fighting skills were nothing short of spectacular."

"Never mind that, Peter. No one's paying you to think. Did anyone else get pictures of the battle the way you did?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Jameson, but Mary Jane Watson was there, trying to ask the mayor questions before the whole thing blew up. She probably got a story of some kind."

"It's strange how that little girl can get so many stories. She even gets stories that have nothing to do with Spider-Woman. Oh, well. Anyway, go to the paymaster and get your check. It's just too bad my reporters can't seem to get the scoops this girl seems to able to do."

As Peter left the Daily Bugle with his paycheck in hand, he speculated on the last day's events. _"It's strange how when Mary Jane disappeared, Spider-Woman appeared a few moments later. Had to be a coincidence. Spider-Woman's a tall, hot babe while Mary Jane is still rather frumpy looking. Anyway, Mary Jane isn't always near the scene when Spider-Woman shows up."_

At the same time at the Daily Globe, great story, Mary Jane!" the editor in chief of the newspaper complimented. "How did you know Spider-Woman would be there?"

"I didn't know Spider-Woman would be there, Mr. Bilkins. I was there to see about getting an interview with the mayor, but the police kept me from him. It's a good thing too, or I might have been blasted by the Wicked Witch of the West and her goons."

"Hmm. You got lucky, kid, but I'm glad you got the story. It's late, so it's best you get along home now."

"Yes, Mr. Bilkins."

XXX

The next day:

Inside of a holding room at the NYPD station, Serena Jade bid her time, sitting down behind the only table in the gloomy place. The room was dark with very little light in it. However, this didn't bother Serena. _"Sooner or later I'll get the information I need from one of these weak minded guards as to where to find that rascally White Rabbit. As soon as I've located her, I'll take her back to my hideout and force her to tell me where she hid all that money. Daddy will be so happy with me when he sees all that cash in his vault."_

Then the door opened. "What is it with this so called magic wand of yours, Serena?" DeWolfe asked the captive. "No one can figure it out."

"The wand only works for me. Here, let me have it back," Serena said, her face poking out of the darkness.

"No dice, lady. You and your friends have committed too many crimes."

"What's the problem? Afraid of what will happen if I get my wand back?"

"So this wand is the source of your power," DeWolfe said triumphantly.

"I guess you got me where you want me."

"Yes, but there's something else," the inspector added.

"And what would that be?"

"Dina Harvey never made it home tonight."

"Uh, huh." Serena gave a look to the inspector that said she wasn't the least bit surprised.

"I don't suppose you know where she is?"

"How would I know? I've been right here, shackled and helpless, at the mercy of your over sexed guards who felt the need to frisk me time and time again. Those guys need to get some and badly."

Inspector Dewolfe looked at the prisoner incredulously for a moment. Then she saw a wicked smile appear on her face. "Where is the D.A.?"

"Blaming me? Who did you leave her with?" Serena answered, pointing an accusatory finger at the inspector. "You have so many corrupt cops in your department that any one of them could be on the take. I wonder how much the mob is paying rotten cops these days. Does it bother you that you're the only cop here who isn't on the take? Do you now feel responsible for what happens all through the city of New York?"

"Where is she?"

"What time is it, you know?"

"Why do you ask the time?"

"Depending on the time the D.A. may be alive or cut into hundreds of little pieces."

"This is going to take a while, so I'm going to have to get a cup of coffee." With that, the inspector un-cuffed the surprised witch's hands and walked out of the room.

_"What's going on?" _Serena thought to herself. _"I wonder where they have the White Rabbit holed up."_

Before she could finish her thought, the lights turned on abruptly. !SLAM! "Ow!" Serena moaned after finding her head slammed against the table in front her.

"You wanted me; I'm here," Spider-Woman said darkly from behind her. Then she glided on the ground around the table and faced her.

"Is this such a good idea, Inspector?" a police detective asked while several police officers watched the events as they transpired through the one way viewing glass.

"I want to know what's going to happen. Now be quiet!" DeWolfe admonished.

"I wanted to see what you'd do, and I found it all so fascinating. You allowed so many people to die that I've lost count," Serena said with a smile and a knowing look."

"Where's the D.A.?" Spider-Woman asked using all the presence she could muster.

However, Serena continued, waving her hands as she talked despite Spidey's attempts at intimidation. "The underworld wants you dead, so they can go back to the way things were in the past; they're going to be disappointed. You've changed things for good, for the better even."

"Then why'd you put so much effort into trying to kill me?" Spidey asked with a sense of seriousness.

"Kill you? If I killed you, I'd have to find another superhero to take on. The Fantastic Four has Dr. Doom and the Avengers have... Well, I don't know exactly who their enemies are, but finding another superhero to fight would take a long time. Besides, you make life more worthwhile."

"You're a murderer with a Wizard of Oz complex."

"Don't talk as if you're some normal person when you're not. You're freak, just like me. They need you right now. As soon as they don't, they'll do whatever they have to do to get rid of you. Look at how they treat those mutants, the X-Men. They do what they want, when they want. These people really don't care anything about truth, justice, or the American way. They only care about keeping order, their control."

Spider-Woman regarded the villainess before her who had sat back and clasped her hands behind her back as if she had made an indisputable point.

"I'm not really so bad; I'm just drawn that way."

"Where's the D.A.?" Spider-Woman demanded, grabbing Serena out of her chair and slamming her against the wall.

"I really don't feel like telling you. But there is something."

"What's that?"

"Miss Harvey isn't the only one in trouble. That cute reporter boyfriend of yours is in trouble as well. I actually thought you were the D.A. in disguise when Dina Harvey disappeared and you appeared the next moment. Then you went out of your way to rescue Glen Stacy. That is a hottie. His body's so gorgeous. I would know. I got to see him naked..."

Spider-Woman abruptly took hold of the Wicked Witch of West and slammed her against the table almost breaking it. "What did you just say?"

"Touched a nerve, did I? If you want to see either the object of your desire or the DA alive again, you'll have to play things my way." Evil green eyes stared into Spidey's without flinching.

The sparkling redhead let her captive go for a moment and made her way to the door, webbing it shut. "Is that so?" The inspector who had been watching the event through a one way screen ran towards the door but wasn't able to open it.

"Yes, that's so! By the way, did you know Glen and Dina are having an affair? Those two have been going at it like teenagers."

"What?" Spidey exclaimed with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh, I know what I'm talking about. My spies have even showed me a video proving the extent of their relationship. I bet you didn't know that, did you?"

!POW! "Where are they?" Spidey screamed, losing her temper and striking the witch again.

"You'll have to choose between one or the other. You won't be able to save the both of them." _"It's just too bad for Spider-Woman that she doesn't know that I have an i__nvisible force field protecting me from her worst blows even if it's taking all of my power to keep it going."_

!POW! "Where are they?"

"Ha ha ha ha! You can't make me do anything despite your strength." Then Spidey grabbed her by the neck and started choking. "Cough! All right! I'll tell you where they are. That's the best part about this; you'll have to choose. He's at a factory on the corner of Second and Myrtle. She's in a warehouse on the corner of Chow and Main. Yes, I said it."

Spider-Woman abruptly dropped the witch to the ground and left the room, having used her powers to make her own webbing disappear.

"You hear that?" the inspector asked her men.

"Yeah, let's roll."

"Spidey, where are you going?"

"I'm on way to the factory on the corner of Second Street and Myrtle," the redhead answered.

"All right, people!" DeWolfe shouted. "That means we're on our way to the corner of Chow and Main!"

"Is there actually such a corner?" one of the cops there asked.

"Yes, there is. Now let's get cracking!"

From where she lay on the ground, Serena put two of her fingers on her head and used her telepathic abilities to contact her henchmen. _"__Falco, set the fires up right now!"_

"_Gotcha, boss," _the lead henchmen wearing an old fashion, European army uniform answered telepathically. "All right, everybody, it's on! Set it up! Time for our two victims to go boom."

XXX

Spider-Woman swung towards the factory where she believed Glen Stacy was holed up as if his life depended on it, which it probably did. However, before she could get there, she was attacked!

!WOOSH! "What the…" Spidey called out as her danger sense prompted her to swing out of the way of the fiery attack of the, "Human Torch? What do you think you're doing?"

"You really enjoyed making a sap out of me, didn't you, babe?"

"I had good reason for doing what I did. Sorry, I offended you."

"You're sorry? Reed and my sister gave me such a lecture after he saw me asleep in one of our air worthy vehicles."

"I don't have time for this! There are two lives at stake!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. How about you go to the corner of Chow and Main? The cops might not be able to get there in time."

"Chow and Mein? That sounds like bad Chinese food. Do you think you're gonna send me out on another wild goose chase?" the flaming man asked with an impatient look on his face.

"Listen, there's…" !BOOM! "Oh, no!" Spidey screamed as the building on Chow and Main went up in flames.

Then the Torch took off for the building. "This isn't over, sweet cheeks!"

"_That was close. Now it'__s time to get inside here and…" _!BOOM! "There's no time to lose!" Spidey swung her way inside the burning six story building through a cracked window.

"Is anybody there?" Spidey called out through the smoke and the flames.

"Mmmph!"

"_There he is!__"_ "I'm coming!" Spidey made her way through the smoke and found Glen Stacy tied up to a chair and gagged. !BOOM! "I'll get you out of here, Glen!" With shameless ease, Spider-Woman hoisted the reporter and the chair that held him and left leaped out of the building through an open window.

As soon as they were a few blocks away, Spidey set the handsome, young man down and freed him of his bindings. "What happened, Glen?"

"I don't know. I went home, and before I knew it, I was knocked out. A little while later I woke up tied and gagged in that building."

In a matter of seconds, police cars arrived. "Time for me to go. Bye, bye." With that, Spider-Woman spun a web and swung away into the night.

XXX

Serena sat quietly in her cell as a large, muscular policewoman kept her eye on her. She was over six feet tall, weighing around 200 pounds, resembling a Russian decathlon athlete from the 80's. "I believe it's time for my phone call."

"What?" her guard said.

"I want my phone call!"

"That's very interesting."

"How many of your friends have died at my hands, hmm?"

"You and your goons have killed ten of my friends," the large woman answered as she glared at her prisoner through the bars.

"You know why I like to see my victims stabbed as opposed to them getting shot or blasted? Well, when someone gets shot or incinerated, they die too quickly. It's much better to see them hacked and slashed. When someone is in their death throws, I can savor their pain and emotional angst. People who die slowly have what they really are come out for the world to see. I found that out to be true when some of my goons as you call them tortured some of the people who greatly upset me in some way. Therefore, I probably knew your friends a whole lot better than you did. Some of them were cowards; some of them were fairly brave." Serena explained, looking over at the large policewoman with a wry smile on her face.

Then the policewoman took out her keys and opened the cell door. "A freak like you will probably enjoy this, but I'm going to do this anyway." The large woman rolled up her sleeves and reached for the witch but couldn't quite get to her. It was as if she was frozen solid.

Getting up, Serena walked towards her former captor and regarded her shrewdly. "By the way, Olga, I was never really helpless because I didn't have my wand. That wand was simply a tool in order to fool everyone. You know what a tool is, don't you, Olga? If you don't, just take a good look in a mirror and you'll see one."

"I'm forgetting something. Oh, yes. Where is that rascally White Rabbit being holed up?"

The frozen woman was quiet.

"That's OK. You don't have to say anything. I've just read it from your mind."

Then the witch looked the larger woman in the eyes with a look of evil hideousness on her own face. "As interesting as this conversation has been, it's time for me to leave. What do I plan to do with you, you overfed tub of lard? You're about to go boom!"

The frozen women's eyes went wide with fear as Serena's hands glowed. Then the big woman felt pain from her insides. As she blew up from the inside out, she let out a silent scream.

Serena went through the station, taking the police there by surprise and blasting them into unconsciousness with her energy blasts. Then she grabbed some of the keys the unconscious officers had and let her men out of their cells.

"Hey, you there!" a prisoner called out from his cell. "How about letting the rest of us out?"

"And why should I do that?" the witch replied.

"We know a lot about this city, so we'd be very useful to you in your gang." The dozen or so others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, really? If I let you guys out, you better do as I say. I'm the boss, get me?"

"Yes, Boss!"

"We can use these guys, Boss!" a large man wearing an old, European uniform called out from his own cell. "I've worked with some of these guys in past, and if they get out of line, I can deal with them."

Serena turned towards the large henchman and considered what he said. "All right, Seymour. Go ahead and add them to our gang, but let's not forgot what I came here for."

XXX

Lady Lorina Dodson also known as the White Rabbit stretched her arms and yawned while in her cell. Then she noticed someone making her way towards her. "Hey, you there. When do I get my tea, biscuits, and Egg's Benedict? I'm hungry! I've been a good girl, so where's my food?"

"Shut up, you limey bitch!" The young lady in the cell had a look of horror on her face as she regarded a green skinned woman dressed up in a black witch's outfit regarding her from outside her cell. Then Serena teleported herself into her cell, having herself sit right next to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. We have a lot to discuss, you and I." Lorina Dobson found herself grabbed by the scruff of the neck and carried through the bars of her cell, passing through them as if both Serena and she were ghosts. Then she found herself surrounded by several men dressed like soldiers from the Wizard of Oz.

"You got her, boss?" a particularly large soldier said.

"Yeah, I got her. Here, take her," Serena ordered as she shoved the frightened woman into the big man's arms. "Don't you guys let her out of your sight. I put a whole lot of effort helping you guys escape out of jail. Isn't that right, Igor?"

A smaller man dressed up like a flying monkey from the Wizard of Oz with mechanical wings on his back nodded his while others similarly attired motioned likewise. "That's right, boss." Then the Igor regarded their new captive with a toothy grin. "I'm sure these new guys will work out just fine. But can I have this luscious princess after you're done with her, boss?"

"Maybe," Serena replied. "However, if she escapes, I'll have your heads."

"Y-yes, boss."

"Now let's get out of here. I'm sure Duran will enjoy torturing this princess for the whereabouts of all that money."

"He doesn't have to torture me! I'll talk! Just let me go after I tell you!" Dobson yelled.

"Shut her up! I don't want to hear her mouth!" the witch demanded, prompting her men to comply.

As Serena had her men open the doors, letting the others out, she noticed a particularly beautiful, young man walking out of one the cells. He had fare skin and wavy, light blond hair with icy blue eyes.

"What's your name, sweet cheeks?" Serena asked as she looked the fit man up and down, liking what she saw.

"I'm Rene." The youth looked up at her being only five feet six inches tall. He regarded her warily and said nothing else.

"Wait a minute!" a large muscular man announced, walking over to them. "He's my property!"

"He's my bitch now,' Serena answered. "Gotta problem with that?" The witch gave the mountain sized man who looked like a barbarian an intimidating stare.

"You're not taking what's mine. I'll…"

"You'll do nothing!" At that moment, Serena pointed at the large man and vaporized him, transforming him into a puff of smoke.

"Aaargh!"

"Anybody else have something else to say?" After looking around and seeing that there weren't any more dissenters, Serena took another look at the new object of her desire.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore, baby. You're mine now. Serena will make everything better. Would you like to do some flying?"

"Um, yes," the pretty, young man answered nervously.

Then Serena turned towards Igor. "Have Macbeth make a flying monkey suit for my new friend here."

"Sure, Boss, but won't Pierre be upset now that you have a new boytoy?"

"Never mind him. I'll decide who I'll sleep with!"

"We can take off using some police cars, can't we, boss?" one of the soldiers said.

"I don't see why not. Now let's get out of here, boys!"

XXX

A few hours later, Serena and much of her gang along with Lucy Macbeth had made their way inside a large deserted factory warehouse. In the center of the otherwise empty building is a hill of money 20 by 25 feet wide and 100 feet high. On top of the hill of money is Lorina Dobson, tied up and gagged.

In a few moments, many of the gang leaders Serena had met earlier at the restaurant showed up with Hammerhead in the lead. "You're not as crazy as you look!"

Serena floated a couple inches off the ground towards the large headed gang leader. "I told you I was a witch of my word." Then Serena looked around. "Where's Silvio Manfredi and that ugly lady wearing a mask?"

"I don't know, but what are you going to do with your share of the money?"

FLASHBACK

"You're going to destroy all that money?" Lucy Macbeth announced with a look of shock on her face.

"Not quite. What I'm going to do is make it look as if I've destroyed it in order to shock some of these gang leaders. They've had things too good for too long."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to create an illusionary spell. In addition to that I'll make sure the members of our gang are not affected by it. The look on those stuffy, old men will be priceless!"

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Oh, I'm a woman of simple tastes. I have a lot of power, so I really don't need a lot of money." Then a small flame came from Serena's index finger.

"What the…"

"Get back!" the witch demanded, increasing the flame in her hand in the direction of the crime bosses.

"What are you doing?" Hammerhead screamed.

"Don't worry, fathead. I'm only burning my half." Then the Wicked Witch of the West increased the power in her hands and blasted the huge amount of money, setting it aflame.

The crime bosses had shocked looks of dismay on their faces as the loot went up in flames. Then Serena turned towards Hammerhead, looking him straight in the eyes.

"All you care about is money. This town deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm going to give it to them. Tell your men that they work for me now. I run this New York now."

"My men will never work for a crazy witch like you!" Hammerhead answered, shaking his head.

"That goes for the rest of us as well!" another of the crime bosses called out as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is that so?" Serena snapped her fingers. Then all the crime bosses there noticed that the men they had brought with them had glazed looks on their faces. In addition to that, the mind controlled gunmen had their guns poised on their own bosses!

"I've had it with looking at you old farts! You guys take these men and gun them down!" Then Serena pointed at her own men. "You guys make sure they do it! Then come back in here."

"Sure, boss!" the soldiers complied.

As the protesting crime bosses were escorted out, the witch watched the faux pas flames burn the money down. "It's not about the money; it's about sending a message. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed in a maniacal manner.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'll end this chapter right here. Thanks for reading this fic. Now please review. Here are those who gave me reviews for last chapter.

Nightcrawlerlover, They call me Bruce, ViewtifulDarnell, luger 7, Rocco13, Slayer End, Satoko F.K.A. AshK, Sir Thames, gen x


	17. Timebomb Ticking

Spider Ninja

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Seventeen

As soon as her men had finished overseeing the deaths of the crime bosses, they came back inside the warehouse with the mind controlled henchmen of the late crime bosses walking after them.

"It's done, boss. All those guys are dead. I saw to it myself," the lead henchman of the soldiers confirmed. "I even shot a couple of them to make sure."

"Good." With a wave of her hands, Serena made all of the faux pas flames disappear. "Wait a minute. Where's that rascally White Rabbit? Didn't we leave her on top of all that money?"

"She must have slipped out during all the excitement, boss!" the lead henchman commented.

Serena had a perplexed look on her face. Then she relented. "Oh, well. We got what we wanted."

"When are we going to divvy all that money?" Igor asked, licking his chops at the mountain of cash in the room.

"Not yet, little man. There's some unfinished business to discuss first. Serena turned towards the gunmen on which she had used her mind control, using her telekinesis to take their guns from them and letting the gunmen free as far as her mental powers were concerned. "You guys listen up. You can work for me and do things my way or you can die horribly. What's it going to be?"

The men looked at each other for a moment, noticing that they were surrounded by Serena's men who were armed and with weapons poised on them. Each of them sweated nervously, but sweated more as they regarded the frightening yet beautiful countenance of Serena Jade glaring right at them. "All right, have things your way."

"I always have things my way. Now where were we?"

"We were talking about how we were going to divide up the money," the henchman wearing a winged monkey outfit answered.

"Oh, yeah, that. Lucy, go ahead and divide the spoils. Don't forget my usual ten percent. Now where's my new boytoy?" Serena searched around until she found the cute guy she had recently got out of prison.

"There you are," Serena said as she used her telekinetic powers to bring the new object of her desire to herself. Then she took hold of him. "Come on, baby. You and I have some unfinished business." With that, the two vanished.

XXX

"Good job, Parker!" J. Jonah Jameson announced in front of everyone in the main press room.

"Thank you, Mr. Jameson," the young man answered, appreciating the fact that he had finally seen his boss smile for a change.

"How did you get those pictures, Peter?" Robbie Robertson asked. "Nobody was able to get pictures of Serena breaking out of prison. And how did you know she was going to escape in the first place?"

Peter demurred for a moment. _"I don't want to tell them that I saw Mary Jane __leave school in the direction of the jail and disappear in that dark alley. She must have gotten lost on her way there. That's what really tipped me off." _"I had a gut feeling something was going to happen. And when I saw Inspector DeWolfe let Spider-Woman inside the jail through the backdoor…"

"Yes, I saw the picture. How were you able to get such a good vantage point? Only Spider-Woman could have gotten a better vantage point," Robbie interjected.

"Well, I am a fairly agile guy due to all my martial arts training," Peter answered with a smile. "I'm actually able to run up walls. And before I either fell or ran up to the top of the building I took pictures."

Mr. Jameson frowned at the young photographer. "Don't get cocky, Parker! Just be grateful nobody had the sense of mind to get the pictures you've got. Now go on and get your check and get out of here!"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson!" However, before Peter could leave Robbie stopped him.

"Wait, Peter."

"Yes?"

"I know it's late," Robbie stated. "But we need some more photos for the newspaper tomorrow. We need these pictures ASAP. Here's the list."

After taking the strip of paper, Peter walked out of the main office and eventually out of the building. _"Let's see. I need to get pictures of police st__anding outside of the police station, bad traffic, cars and limousines near the U.N., and tourists in Times Square. It's a good thing I've managed to cook up some of my own homemade web fluid which is contained in my wrist cartridges. I'm not as agile as Spider-Woman, so I'll have to be careful. But this is going to be fun and thrilling!"_

XXX

The next morning, Norman Osborne opened the huge vault where he had his hypnotized daughter put all the money she got. _"Wow! __Harriet really hit the jackpot. It'll take some time to launder all this money, or maybe it won't." _Norman went to another room in his building where he had someone holed up.

"How is our guest doing?" Norman asked the two armed guards, wearing sophisticated, green armor, on either side of the concrete steel door.

"She's fine, Mr. Osborne."

"Good. Let me in to see her."

Upon entering the room that was somewhat similar to a room at a hotel, Norman spotted his captive. Even though he room was fairly spacious and had all the amenities of life, it was simply a glorified prison. "Good evening, Lady Dobson. I hope your accommodations are to your liking?"

"The frightened young woman turned towards him, teary eyed. "I just want to go home. I hate this country!"

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time. I understand you're an expert at laundering money."

"Yes. Is that what you want me to do?"

"Not quite. I want you to tell me exactly how you do it. I'll take it from there. Once you've told me everything I want to know, I'll send you back to merry old England," Norman said with a toothy smile.

"All right. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Then I can go home."

"I'm happy to see you're being so cooperative. And here I thought I'd have to threaten to send you back to the witch who sprung you out of prison."

"Oh, no! Please don't! She's crazy! Don't let me near her, please!" the young woman begged, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well, since you're being so cooperative, that won't be necessary. Now, let's get started, shall we?" Norman Osborne sat down facing the frightened lady, giving her a cold hard look that showed he meant business.

XXX

Mary Jane made her way from one class to another until she ran into, "Peter Parker!"

"Oh, hi, Mary Jane."

"I saw the pictures you took in the Daily Bugle. How do you manage to be at the right place at the right time?"

"I get lucky, I guess. You've gotten some good stories in the Daily Star. Do you plan on being a reporter when you get older?"

"It's something I'm considering. How is your relationship with Gwen Stacy coming along?"

"We're doing great. I never thought I'd get such a wonderful girl. Well, I better get going. See ya around!"

Mary Jane watched him go, impressed by the view. As she turned around, someone accidently bumped into her. "Oh, excuse me!"

Mary Jane turned around to see, "Hugh Beaumont?"

"Yes, that's me." Hugh Beaumont was the high school's student body president. The tall, handsome boy had a medium build with well corded muscles. His sandy blond hair waved in the wind around his clear complexion and the cleft on his chin. Wearing a white buttoned down shirt under a light blue sweater, he gave the girl before him a winning smile.

"Oh, well, hi," Mary Jane answered nervously.

"Sorry for bumping into you like that, but I was wondering."

"Wondering what?" the buxom girl asked, tilting her head to the side as she regarded him.

"Do you have a date for the dance next Monday?" As the boy asked the question, Mary Jane could see the look of wisdom on his face that worked well with his good looks.

"Um, no. Do you have a younger brother who's looking for a date?"

"No. I was thinking of taking you myself," the boy said with a smile. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Mary Jane gushed. "I just have to make sure I'm not working that day. What do people wear at dances like that?"

"Just wear something nice. So can I have your phone number?" The youth tried to take a concealed gander at the girl's large bosom and failed miserably. _"I bet she's hot and sexy under all those clothes."_

"Something wrong?" _"He can't take his eyes off me!"_

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," the boy said with a blush. "So what's your number?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure!" After numbers were exchanged, Mary Jane looked up at him and smiled.

"What's going on here?!"

The couple turned around to see Morris Gainer glaring at them. "What are you doing with my girl, Beaumont?"

"Your girl? She's made it clear she wants nothing to do with you. I'm just asking her out to the dance. Now if you'll excuse us."

The large jock closed in on the school president, glaring at him, but the tall young man wouldn't budge. "I'm not afraid of you, Morris. So why don't you just bug off?"

"You should be afraid of me. Mary Jane is my property. And if you mess with my property, you mess with me."

"You're talking pretty big after Peter Parker kicked your ass. He's not the only one here who can fight, you know."

The huge jock stared at the student body president almost eye to eye as Morris was only a little bit taller than him. "That guy got lucky. Do you think you can beat me?"

Hugh stared back at the bigger guy without flinching. "I don't know if I can take you or not, but everybody knows how you've treated some of the girls at this school and about your roid rages. I for one have had it. I'm not backing down. And if you do put me in the hospital, you'll be visited by the police who will probably test you for steroid use. Won't that put the kibosh on your football career?"

Morris was taken aback for a moment. "What makes you think anyone will stop me when nobody has dared try to stop me before?"

"My grandfather is a friend of the chief of police. And as it is, you already have a case file on you. Do you want to make things worse for yourself?"

Morris fumed with rage, his eyes getting redder by the moment. However, as Hugh didn't back down, Morris decided to distance himself from the situation. "This isn't over!" the larger than life jock screamed as he stormed off.

"Wow!" Mary Jane exclaimed, impressed. "You really told him off."

"Well, I just had enough of his bullying and rapacious rage. Anyway, I have to go, so I'll see you at Monday night?"

"Oh, yes!" the girl answered, her bosom heaving with excitement.

"Did you see that?" one of the cheerleaders whispered to the four others standing in the shadows.

"Yes," Buffy Thompson replied with a hideous grimace forming on her normally beautiful face. "The last thing we need is for Wimpy Watson to get a date with the student body president. By the way, has anyone seen Harriet? Is she out sick or has she been ditching for the last two days?"

Most of the cheerleaders shrugged in ignorance, but Donna replied with a wry smile, "I bet Harriet's making time with her new boyfriend."

"Really? Harriet has missed cheerleader practice two times in a row. I like hot guys as much as the next girl, but if she misses three practices in a row, I'll see her off the squad."

"There's no need for that."

The girls turned around to see, "Harriet! Where have you been?" Buffy demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I've been a little under the weather, but I'm all right now."

"I bet you spent the whole day in bed with your new boytoy?" Donna said, smiling and raising her eyebrows.

Harriet returned the wry smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Harriet, you can't just go off missing…"

"Oh, relax, Buffy," Harriet cut her off. "You seem a little frustrated. Maybe my new boyfriend has a brother who can service you."

Buffy Thompson looked at Harriet incredulously for a moment. "I'm doing fine when it comes to men, thank you! Sheesh! You get a new boyfriend, and now you have delusions of grandeur!"

Harriet looked askance, turning away from the captain. Then she abruptly turned back towards Buffy with her eyes glowing green as she creepily stared at her. "There's no need for you to be upset."

"There's no need for me to be upset," Buffy parroted with her eyes glazed. She was immobile as she stared off into space, prompting the other girls to gawk at her in wonderment.

"You don't want to throw me off the cheerleading squad," Harriet said.

"I don't want to throw you off the cheerleading squad."

"What did you just do, Harriet?" one of the other cheerleaders asked. "It's like you did Jedi mind tricks or something like that."

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you didn't do anything."

"Let's get back to the main subject, all right?" another cheerleader interjected impatiently.

"Yes, let's do that," Buffy said in agreement."

"All right, Now what happened earlier? Did my eyes deceive me, or is Wimpy Watson going out on a date with Hugh Beaumont, the student body president?"

"That's right, Harriet. We were just talking about what we can do about it," another cheerleader replied.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."

XXX

"After school, Mary Jane went straight home, having the day off from her job at the Daily Star. When she walked inside the home, her mother was there waiting for her. "How was your day, Mary Jane?"

"It went great, Mom!"

"Have you been thinking about the upcoming dance and who you'd like to go with? Maynard is still available."

Mary Jane raised her eyebrows. "Well, I'm not. I have a date for the dance already."

"Really? With whom?"

"Hugh Beaumont, the student body president," the girl answered dreamily, her bosom heaving with a sigh.

"Is this guy someone you made up, so you wouldn't have to date Maynard?" her mother asked with a knowing look. "Next thing you'll tell me you're also dating someone named George Glass."

"George Glass?" Mary Jane looked at her mother incredulously. "No, Mom. I'm going out with Hugh Beaumont."

"OK. Now all we need to do is find a nice dress for you to go to the dance in. We'll go to Bloomingdales!"

"Bloomingdales?! Isn't that place expensive, Mother?" Mary Jane asked incredulously.

"You have to look nice for the dance, and we can afford to splurge a little now and then."

"All right."

XXX

Later that night:

"Is everybody ready?"

"Yes, Serena!" everyone there in the secret hideout yelled in response.

Inside the large abandoned warehouse were dozens of men dressed as either soldiers from the Wizard of Oz or flying monkeys. There were also some men and women dressed in street clothes. Some of them were crazy, some of them weren't, but everyone there was loyal to Serena, or more importantly loyal to all the money they were getting due to Serena's schemes.

"Our next plan is to sneak into the underground basements of the stadiums of New York Yankees and the New York Mets," the Wicked Witch of the West explained.

"Why are we doing that?!" someone in the crowd asked.

"I'm going to play a little game." As Serena spoke, her agents were sneaking beneath both baseball stadiums, placing bombs in strategic areas that would cause both structures to come crashing to the ground as soon they are ignited.

"When everything is ready, we're going to wait until both stadiums are packed with fans. Then we're going to surround both buildings in order to keep everyone in there from leaving. Once that's been done, the security in both buildings will find an ignition device that will cause the bombs in the other stadium to blow up."

"Why are you doing that?!" another member of her gang asked out loud.

Serena looked on her gang with a wicked smile on her face. "It's a game I want to play, you see. I'm going to give the detonating device for the other stadium to each of the people of the stadiums. This will force each side to decide to blow up the other ballpark or let themselves be blow up."

The criminals looked up at their leader for a moment. Then… "Yeah!"

"Now let's get to work!"

XXX

As both fans of the Mets and the Yankees cheered their teams from their respective stadiums, all of a sudden the lights went out! To everyone's surprise, an unfamiliar voice came out on the loud speakers. **"Hey****, everybody! Enjoying the game?!"**

"Who the heck is that?!" a few people in both audiences yelled out loud.

"That's sounds like Serena the Wicked Witch of the West!" someone answered.

"I thought she was in jail! Where's the Amazing Spider-Woman?!"

"Nobody's seen her!"

"**Here's what's**** going down. Both of the stadiums of the New York Mets and Yankees have been surrounded by a solid green forcefield and some of the members of my gang. There is no escape. Everyone here is going to do what I want.****"**

"What does she want?" a Met's fan asked no one in particular.

"**In the cellars of both stadiums are enough bombs to blow each stadium sky high. If there's any tampering with these bombs they'll go off and destroy everything around them. But there is a way out. In each stadium'****s cellar along with the bombs is a green box. I suggest you send someone down there to pick up that box quickly because the first one to activate the device in that box will blow up the other stadium."**

Some of the security guards of each stadium went down into the cellars and found things the way Serena had told them. Then each group took the detonator device and made their ways back to the middle of the field where the head official waited for them. At that moment the place went dark until a large spot light was on both fields where the detonators lay in the hands of the main official of each stadium.

"**And just to let you know I mean business." **

!BOOM!BOOM! A bomb went off in each of the stadiums right under home plate, killing the umpire and catcher of each ballpark.

"Nooo!" the fans in the bleachers screamed in horror.

"**So who is it going to be, the Yankees or the Mets' fans? And one more thing. If nobody activates either of those detonators by 10:00 PM tonight, both of these the stadiums will blow up. So you people better make up your mind and make it up fast. Ta ta!" **That having been said each of the stadiums saw an image of the Wicked Witch of the West flying away on her broom cackling away.

"What are we going to do?!" someone in the Mets' bleachers called out.

"We're all going to die!" a few people at the Yankees' stadium screamed.

"Everybody calm down!" each of the head officials of the prospective stadiums announced.

"Who are you to decide?!" someone screamed from the bleachers.

"We don't all have to die; they're just Mets' fans anyway!" a woman called out from a megaphone in the stands.

"We're not going to talk about this!" the head official stated.

"Why shouldn't we talk about this? They're talking about this in the other ballpark!" a man close to one of the dugouts shouted.

"Let's put it to a vote."

XXX

While working at the Daily Star, Mary Jane Watson was leaving the water cooler on the twenty-fourth floor when she heard some commotion. "What's going on?!"

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" a secretary answered, running off like a chicken with its head cut off. "She and her gang are threatening to blow up both Yankee and the Mets' stadiums!" The frantic woman ran off and disappeared into the hallway.

Mary Jane then ran towards the main monitor and saw what was going on and heard what the witch had said and demanded.

"Where's Spider-Woman?!" someone called out.

"Nobody knows; nobody's seen her," another answered.

When it looked as if no one was watching, Mary Jane attempted to sneak off. "Where do you think you're going, Missy?" a slender, middle aged man with graying blond hair who was the best dressed person in the entire building demanded of her. Gerard DuPont had his well-manicured hands on his hips as he gave her a pert look.

"I'm on my way to Yankee Stadium."

"And why is that?" Gerard said, raising his eyebrows and looking down on the girl.

The young girl regarded the suspicious editor quizzically. "There might be a story in it for me." _"What's th__is guy's problem?"_

"Listen here, sweetie, you're way too young to go gallivanting off like that when there's a dangerous super villain on the loose. Besides, there's some copy machines that need to be replenished with both paper and ink."

"Which one?" Mary Jane asked.

"All of them."

"All of them?"

"That's right. The copy machines of the twenty-fourth need to be replenished. We have to make sure everything's working right," the peculiar man answered pertly.

"It's late, and it's about time for me to leave anyway."

The editor regarded the teenage girl with an intimidating look and pointed sharply to the nearest copy machine. "That's the first one. Go on. After you're done you can go home and fantasize about the gorgeous boyfriend you know you'll never have."

"What makes you think I'll never have a good looking boyfriend?" the not so homely girl protested indignantly.

"You're not that attractive, sweetie."

"What?!" Mary Jane glared at the man through her coke bottle glasses, breathing in and out deeply. "Since when have you become an expert on women?"

The slender man raised his eyebrows then his hands in an attempt to calm the girl's protestations down. "Little girl, I know what I'm talking about, but don't feel too bad about it. You have a future as a reporter, and if you do a good job for me right now, you'll make me very happy." Then the editor added, "I'll probably be the only man you'll get a chance to make happy in any way, shape, or form. So I suggest you get hopping. Go on."

"All right. I'll get to it right away."

Watching the girl do an about face and make her way to the nearest cop machine, Gerard DuPont folded his arms on his chest and shook his head.

A little less than an hour, Mary Jane appeared in front of the low ranking editor. "I'm done. Can I go now?"

"You can't be done already," the editor protested.

"I'm fast even if I'm not that attractive," the buxom girl said with a knowing look. "Gotta go! Gotta go!" Mary Jane practically glided on the ground as she made her way to the elevators and smiled at the editor as the elevator doors closed.

"How dare she leave before she finished what I told her to do? How dare she?!" the low ranking editor exclaimed with flaring nostrils.

Then one of the office workers called out to him. "Actually, Gerard, she did finish putting paper and ink into the copy machines. She even cleaned them too."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I guess she was trying to make up for her lack of good looks by working hard and fast. The pep talk I gave here really helped her work faster. I'm so proud of me!" Gerard stated with a crinkly smile on his face.

XXX

A couple hours later, the police and National Guard had surrounded both stadiums, both groups being unable to get through the green force fields that kept them out.

Inside of each ballpark, the votes have been tallied up. All right. It looks like the ayes have it. Now who wants to push the button?" Each of the heads of security for the two stadiums asked these questions, looking around to see if there were any takers.

XXX

Spider-Woman swung through the skyscrapers of New York, searching for some clue as to the whereabouts of the Wicked Witch of the West and her gang of thugs when she noticed a group of Serena's flying monkeys who had recently robbed an armored truck of its money. _"Those guys are probably doing some extracurricular activities on the side. I bet if I shadow th__em, they'll lead me straight to Serena."_

"That was great, Boris!" one of the flying monkeys said. "Those guards never knew what hit them. Now we have all this money and don't have to share it with anyone."

"That's right, Max. I told you we could make little cash on the side. Just don't breathe a word of this to Serena or that Lucy Macbeth lady. That goes for the rest of yous guys!"

The other ten nodded their heads in agreement as they each carried their loot which consisted of four bags of money each.

XXX

Less than an hour later, Spidey was hiding in the shadows of Serena's base of operations which consisted of an abandoned warehouse a few miles from the city. _"Now all I have to do is find how I can keep Serena from blowing up both baseball parks before it's too late."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'll end this chapter right here. Thanks for reading this fic. Now please review.


End file.
